Thundercats Ho! 2011
by PickleInACup
Summary: Mumm-Ra is prepared to do anything to defeat the Thundercats and continue his quest for universal dominance. Lion-O and his allies must give their all in an uphill battle to reclaim the planet. A continuation of where the 2011 series left off
1. Chapter 1

Thundercats Ho! 2011

Episode 1; "The Doom Gaze of Ta-She"

Part 1

~Shortly after failing to seize the Tech stone in Avista City...

Deep inside the black pyramid~

_**"Lion-O still possess the spirit and war stones. Your numbers wear thin, Mumm-Ra. Order your generals to recruit more warriors. Kill the cats and all who would fight beside them...Lead the cats astray then to slaughter..."**_

_"Yes..."_ Thought Mumm-Ra as he renewed his strength in his cold, airless sarcophagus. _"I'll have those stooges dredge up all the cannon fodder this miserable rock inhabits. As for the cats, Ta-Shi will keep them wrapped around her accursed finger long enough to seal their fates... Lion-O can only delay the inevitable for so long. I tire of him."_ His carcass squirmed in his tomb at the thought of the boy king. _"Once I rip the other stones from Lion-O's pitiful clawsheild I will rid myself of his existence forever...!"_

Mumm-Ra's thoughts began to twist around cruel calculations and dark motives. He dreamed of ultimate control; for godhood. He dreamed of it for a millennial since he first pledged his unwavering loyalty to the Ancient Spirits of Evil who bound him to the Black Pyramid. Using the collected might of the four evil gods, Mumm-Ra conquered entire galaxies and species, destroying others in a mad effort to procure the power stones and take complete control of the universe. Despite Lion-O's efforts, Mumm-Ra would be up to full strength soon. Then he would continue his mission throughout the cosmos.

An issue still remained over his rule that gnawed at the back his ancient, undead skull. How can he have full control over the universe while he remains a slave to the Ancient Spirits of Evil…?

_"No more shall I be bound by this tomb and cowed by the rising sun...Mumm-Ra is slave to no being!"_ He vowed internally with a vile scheme already forming. He would seek a mortal body of living flesh to siphon his demonic spirit into. With the four stones in his grasp to enhance his sorcery further he could grant HIMSELF immortality in a vessel of his choosing! Once his new form proved superior to his current he would use the power stones to enslave the very same gods who enslaved him.

Then and ONLY then could he truly call himself the lord of the universe.

Grune had been a perfect avatar, but the spirit stone consumed his mortal body. Mumm-Ra thought it best to let him rot in limbo for his disobedience for the time being. Who else could be worthy to harbor the ever-living Mumm-Ra's spirit? _"One will turn up. In the mean time, the fourth stone is top priority."_

Mumm-Ra's ghoulish eyes popped open, illuminating the inside of his crypt in red. His tomb mechanically unlocked with a low hiss. First to emerge from the tomb was a foul-smelling mists, behind it Mumm-Ra. Dragging his old red cloak and some bandages along with his decrepit carcass, he approached the casting pool. At the edge of the water he lowered his head and knelt on one knee.

_"I am ready my lords..."_

The idols came to life._** "Send for your Generals."**_


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 1; "The Doom Gaze of Ta-She"

Part 2

The Thunderkittens laughed playfully as they maneuvered around jagged terrain on their hoverboards. Twenty-some odd yards ahead the Thundertank charged through the gnarled, rocky ground as if it were air. WilyKit clutched the forever bag tightly, keeping an even balance so not to jostle her friends and allies contained within too much (not that she was too concerned. There is plenty of room inside). WileyKat in contrast pulled off as many stunts as he could along the ride.

He swiped a pebble off the ground. "Betchya I can hit the tank!" He wagered Kit, flashing a grin as he tossed the pebble in the air repeatedly.

"I wouldn't-" Before Kit would finish her sentence, Kat chucked the pebble. It nicked the bumper with a tunk then bounced back, nicking the tip of Kat's hovorboard.

The impact was just enough to send WileyKat toppling forward into the ground. The back of his board swatted the nose of WileyKit's and set impact caused her to lose her hold on the bag and it flopped to the ground below. WileyKit managed to regain her balance. She turned back, afraid of what she might see. "KAT?!"

WileyKat groaned as he pulled himself to his feet and brushed the dirt off his scuffed face and torn clothes. He spat out some dirt.

WileyKit upon realizing he hadn't broke his neck began to laugh.

WileyKat glared at her, forcing a "hermph" as she retrieved his hovorboard. "I'm fine, thanks."

WileyKit. "Aw, serves you right." She hopped to the ground. "Come on! Help me find our bag before the others get too far ahead."

A tiny metallic noise caused Panthro's ear to twitch. "Did you hear something?"

Lion-O shook his head. "No." Tygra replied aloud.

Panthro shrugged it off, returning his attention to the vehicle's controls. If anything was really wrong with his Thundertank, he'd know it. "So where is the book telling us to go now?"

"Down." Lion-O answered soberly.

Tygra raised a brow. "Down?"

"That's what it says."

Tygra paused for a second. "The Tech Stone was sitting in the sky. Maybe this last stone is sitting on the bottom of the ocean somewhere."

Cheetara shook her head. "Too easy."

Tygra raised a brow at her. "Do you know an easy way to get to the bottom of the ocean?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Lion-O defended Cheetara. "but I won't rule it out. The book is still so hard to read, it could mean almost anywhere."

"We'll figure out how to interpret the Book of Omens more clearly one way or another." Cheetara assured him. "For right now we just have to use what information it gives us."

"Maybe Lion-O should tinker with it at the Berbil village a while." Tygra suggested. "What we did to Mumm-Ra in Avista was a slap. He's going to gather more forces."

"Since Mumm-Ra is expanding his team I think we should do the same." Proposed Panthro.

"We've made our share of allies of Along the way-"

"But they have their own lives and homes and families to protect." Panthro cut off the young lord. "I'm saying we need cats."

"Cats we can actually trust." Tygra added in reference to Pumyra's betrayal, though doing so resulted in a vexed sideways glair from Lion-O and a quick jab in the ribs from Cheetara."

"It's a good idea, but there's no other Cats left to join us. The entire Thunderguard fell against the lizard invasion. From what we know, Tygra is the last of his clan, Cheetara is the only cleric left and the only cats still alive are the freed slaves living in Thundera's ruins and they're all recovering civilians." Lion-O looked to the general, completely at a loss. "So whose left?"

Panthro's lips formed a half smile. "I have a strong hunch general Lynx-O scraped by and if he did he went looking for the Prowl."

"Who?" The two princes asked in unison.

"The Prowl are, well perhaps were a spy guild; a special forces unit that gathered information for your father." Panthro enlightened them.

"Apparently they dropped the ball with the lizards." Tygra said with a slight sneer.

"Lynx-O trained most of the Prowl himself." Cheetara recalled. "They could have been captured by the lizards before Grune ever returned."

"Or maybe they sided with Grune."

"Why didn't father tell us about the Prowl?" asked Lion-O.

"Spy business isn't something you discuss with a couple of cubs." Panthro answered bluntly. "Beyond what she and I just told you, I don't know anything about the Prowl."

"Should we really sacrifice time looking for the power stone to look for allies who may not be alive or on our side?" Cheetara asked.

"Not too often I get a hunch, but when I do it's usually dead on." Panthro insisted. "Lynx-O couldn't take me, but an army of lizards he could lick no problem. As for the Prowl, maybe Grune bought off one or two, but I'd let the Astral Plane take my left nut before I believe all of them would sell out Thundera."

Lion-O laughed. "You haven't steered us wrong yet, Panthro. Besides, we owe to our fellow cats to lead them home. We'll search in the morning. Where should we start?"

"Baleful Swamp."

The three younger cats did not look enthused.

"How will we get anywhere near the swamps? They're crawling with lizards!" Tygra reminded the general.

"I know a way." Panthro assured him. "A cave; but we have to pass Spidera's web."

Tygra's face paled a bit. "Can we not and say we did?"

Lion-O smirked. "Arachnophobia?"

"Shut up."

"Panthro made it past her once." Cheetara reminded them.

"What's the point of having luck if you don't push it, right?" Lion-O could see the vibrant foliage of the Berbil crops in the distance. It never felt better to see the village.

The Berbils celebrated their victory upon being released from the bag. The air bounced with music and the air was filled with the delicious scent of a well cooked feast.

Tygra waltzed over to Cheetara with a glass of candy fruit wine in his hands. "You look like you need this." He offered it to her, but she waved it away.

"No thank you. I swore an oath of sobriety." She explained.

"Come on…you're technically not a cleric anymore." He tipped the glass towards her lips.

She smiled, lowering it with her pointer finger. "Technically I am."

Tygra put his hand on her waste, grinning seductively. "How else am I supposed put you in the mood?"

"Respect my personal decisions and don't subject me to peer pressure." She teased before giving him a kiss.  
They looked to the night sky and noticed the Thundercats insignia glowing red against the moon."

"Why is Lion-O practicing? He should be here enjoying himself."

Cheetara frowned. "He's still upset over Pumyra. Her betrayal hurt him the worst out of all of us."

Tygra expression hardened. "I'd still like to give her one right across the jaw. I wasn't satisfied watching Ro-Bear Bill do it."

"Maybe you should talk to him."

Tygra flashed her a peculiar look. "You really think I would make him feel any better?"

"Better than how I would make him feel. Come on, tough guy. A heart to heart with your baby brother won't kill you."

"Okay." Tygra sighed before downing the rest of the glass. "You're lucky you're cute." He flashed her a smile before walking off to track down Lion-O.

Cheetara winked at him. "You too."

Tygra stood by and watched as the eye of Thundera came to life in Lion-O's arms. The young lion growled, swinging his sword with strength and precision. It reminded him of a rider and his faithful mount how the two operated with trust. Tygra would always harbor some jealousy towards his brother, but he couldn't deny the sword chose Lion-O.

Not with a serious face anyways. "I'm glad father isn't alive to watch you ham-handle that blade." Tygra teased.

Lion-O stumbled, his concentration instantly broken. He flashed Tygra an annoyed look for a moment then chuckled. "Ho!" He placed the sword back in the clawsheild for a rest.

"Ho!" Tygra approached him. "Not in a party mood, hu?"

"Not really." Lion-O admitted.

"Hey…I know…Things didn't quite… work out between you and Pumyra, but…um…" Tygra struggled to think of something comforting to say, but all he could really think of was 'the hell with her.'

"Don't hurt yourself." Lion-O teased.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to tell you." Tygra ran his fingers through his mane. "Aside from the way she used to overreact sometimes, Pumyra seemed good for you. None of us saw it coming, Lion-O. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"It's not that. Pumyra is being controlled by Mumm-Ra. Maybe she does really resent me, but he's using that to twist her into a nightmare! This isn't her fault." Lion-O argued to himself more than to Tygra by that point. "She's still a Thundercat. I have to help her."

"She's a dead Thundercat." Tygra reminded him. "You can't fix a ghost."

"You don't know that!"

"Look… You don't want to hear this coming from me, but I know how it feels to really care about a girl you never have the slightest chances of being with. It's the shittiest feeling in the world. Don't put yourself through the strain along with everything else. We'll deal with Pumyra as delicately as you can in case you're right, but she isn't our friend, Lion-O. She isn't a Thundercat."

Lion-O gritted his teeth and looked away, unwilling to let his older brother's words soak in. Tygra put a hand on his shoulder. "Just forget her, Lion-O. We're going on a cat hunt tomorrow. Maybe you'll find new, better tail to chase." He gave him a playful slap on the back.

Lion-O forced a chuckle. "And this new cat will probably turn around and try to claw my eyes out too."

"What kind of attitude is that?" Tygra scolded.

"You're right, chin up."

"Atta boy. Try some of the spirits. The Berbils know how to brew." Tygra suggested, leading Lion-O back to the gathering."

"Why do we have to stay in Thundera?" The kittens whined in protest.

"After you finish dropping the others off we need you to check on the refugees." Cheetara explained. "We're going to meet up with you after our recon mission in Baleful Swamp."

"Why are you leaving us out of the fun? Didn't we come through for you in Avista?" WilyKat demanded, folding his arms over his chest.

"Haven't we proved we're Thundercats to you people yet?" WileyKit added, pouting her lips with false hurt feelings.

"Thundercats do what's asked of them for the good of their fellow cats." Panthro allowed a smirk to form on his face. "But if you really want in on this, Tygra can go check on Thundera and you two can follow me to Spidera's web."

The kittens cringed, their tails puffing out slightly. "I've been a little homesick." WileyKat admitted.

"Aburn can't stay cooped up in the bag forever. C'mon, we gotta get everyone home!"

The kittens hopped on their hovorboards and sped off with Snarf in toe. "Take your communicators on in case of trouble!" Panthro reminded them. Satisfied, he turned to walk away only to discover the kittens standing in front of him. Panthro jumped, a bit startled.

"Is Spidera as giant as they say?" WileyKat inquired innocently.

Panthro chuckled. "When her egg sack is attached to her back she's TWICE that!" He fibbed.

The kittens screamed, then ran away frightened.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 1: "The Doom Gaze of Ta-She"

Part 3

Pumyra genuflected as a display of obedience and dedication to her withered, decaying master.

"What have you to report, my beloved?" Mumm-Ra asked, stroking her hair gently as if she were his favorite house pet.

She is, for now.

Pumyra raised her head, her lips forming a slight smile. "Addicus and Kaynar have left in search for more warriors as you ordered." She stood, continuing. "Slithe and his lizards are also making themselves useful by constructing Vultaire's new laboratory. Though I'm concerned the rats may-"

"If the rats are foolish enough to defend Mount Plun-Darr in pursuit of my sword-" He held up the sword of Plun-Darr and forced it into the cold steel floor. "Then I will smite them as I did the Avista Raven guard!" He spat, keeping a firm grip on the handle.

Pumyra nodded "Understood, Lord Mumm-Ra."

Mumm-Ra looked to Pumuyra with a pleased smile. "After you neglected to finish him mercilessly in the Pit, I was concerned that you may harbor some loyalty for your cat king, Lion-O, but you do a fine job keeping my generals in line while I rejuvenate."

Pumyra struggled to respond truthfully that would also not offend him. "I knew following him would eventually lead us to the Tech stone. I wanted Lion-O to see the fate he left for his people." She added bitterly.

An indifferent noise escaped Mumm-Ra's throat. He stepped towards the casting pool, holding out a withered hand above the churning water. He and his pet shared a glimpse of the Thundertank braving an impossibly powerful windstorm. "Tell me, beloved, would you care to take down the female Thundercat, Cheetara?"

Pumyra held up her hand, exposing her claws. "I've thought about taking a swipe at her pretty, smug face." She admitted, scowling. "But I would much rather take another swipe at Lion-O."

"Patience, you will have your vengeance." He assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Bring her the highest peak of the Anguish mountain range alive. I will give you further orders after I open the Time Warp Prison."

Pumyra kissed his hand. "Yes lord Mumm-Ra. She won't interfere."

In a split second, Mumm-Ra's loose grip on her shoulder became a vice around her throat. Despite his ancient and decayed appearance, Mumm-Ra held Pumyra above the casting pool, savoring her gasps for air a moment before dropping her.

Pumyra fell through the enchanted liquid into the open sky. She screamed in terror before her body collided with a jagged cliff ledge in a cloud of dust and blood splatter. The impact shook the mountain, causing a momentary rockslide. Rumbling drowned out her groans of agony.

A few minutes, but what felt like an eternity passed. Through Mumm-Ra's graces and the will of the Ancient Spirits of Evil, Pumyra's body began to regenerate.

Unable to die, yet able to feel every torturous sensation, her mangled carcass slowly reshaped itself in a chorus of pops, cracks and wet squishing of organs. She often asked herself if such pain is worth near invulnerability?

Of Course it is.

She had died a lonely, slow and painful death once. What had she left to fear but failure?

She took a breath, choking on blood. Her skeleton had completely mended. She could move now. Laughing quietly to herself, she reached for some leverage and clawed herself upright.

Mumm-Ra watched his pet from his tomb, apathetic towards her suffering. He had more important matters on his mind. "A tuft of maiden's hair, a dying lady's last breath, a drop of virgin blood and a heroine to fill the void." He listed the necessary ingredients. "You gave me your last dying breath when you sold your soul to me, my beloved." He sneered the term of endearment. "Cheetara will provide the hair and a replacement for Ta-She. As for virgin blood…" Mumm-Ra looked into the casting pool once again. There it showed Wiley Kat and Kit at the foot of the massive stone stairway to the elephant village. He took particular notice of Wiley Kit. "That is always easy to find. " He laughed while transforming himself into a raven and flying off into the stormy desert sky.

Meanwhile, an impossibly violent windstorm blows across a rough, barren wasteland. Despite its horsepower, the Thundertank struggles to push through the roaring winds…

Cheetara shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "It feels like we're crawling." She observed aloud.

"Why exactly are we trying to cross the Vortex again?" Tygra asked.

"No one would ever expect we're stupid enough to try." Lion-O replied, chuckling.

"And this is the quickest way back." Panthro added. "Relax, kids. We're past the worst of it."

The tank jerked backwards with a loud metallic squeal. Dozens of warning alarms triggered within the vehicle. The inside was deafening and flashing red. Panthro blinked, shocked. He grasped the controls tighter "Felt that one!"

"The storm is sucking us backwards!" Tygra warned.

"It's not the storm, it's the Vortex!" Panthro corrected him, forcing the Thundertank around 360 degrees. He let the force of the wind pull the tank towards the center of the storm. "I escaped the Pit crossing the Vortex once! I can do it again, but we're only going to get one shot!"

Lion-O looked to the general, confused. "The Vortex is a thing?!"

"It knows we're here! It's taking deeper breaths! That's how it eats! It just sucks in whatever gets too close!" Panthro explained.

Lion-O reached for his sword. "Tygra and I will take the pods and-"

"Stay put!" Panthro insisted. "Up ahead, lock our weapons on the crater!"

"Missiles Locked." Tygra confirmed.

"Hungry?!" Panthro fired a round of missiles. They scattered around the large crater, exploding on impact. A large cloud of dust erupted in the air. The windstorm stopped instantly. Out of the crater a gigantic grub-like monster with multiple rows of razor-sharp teeth lashed out towards the sky. It coiled in the air a moment, choking on the dust before burrowing back into the ground again.

Panthro seized the opportunity to turn the tank around and speed off to safety beyond the wasteland before the Vortex emerged and positioned itself to feed again.

Lion-O, Tygra and Cheetara cheered Panthro on. "Told you I'd make it." He gloated, forcing a smile over his relief.

"Good shot, Panthro." Lion-O commended him. "How much farther now?"

"The entrance to Spidera's nesting grounds is at the other end of this mountain range." Panthro pointed out on the map. Something on the controls caught his good eye. He glanced over at another monitor. "Blast it to Hell!"

"What's wrong?" Cheetara asked.

"It took more out of my baby to cross the Vortex than I expected. Thundrillium is running low."

"I thought Cheetara took enough Thundrillium to fuel the tank for years." Lion-O recalled.

"That was before the Berbil upgrades, the Necro- Mechs raid and before we restored the Feliner." Panthro reminded him.

Lion-O nodded then paused to think a moment. "Take us as far as you can. We'll come up with a plan to get more when we have to."

Mumm-Ra's raven form soared over the Elephant village, watching Thunderkittens release the natives back into their home. The Elephants rejoiced, shared a feast and merriment with the children. The two parties exchanged gratitude towards each other. It was enough to make him wretch, but Mumm-Ra kept his eye open for the right moment.

"See you soon!" WileyKit wished her pachyderm friends well. She and WileyKat waved them goodbye from atop Aburn's shoulders.

Aburn carried them towards the edge of the village. "May you two have a safe journey back to your homelands."

WileyKit hugged him around the neck. "Thanks. I'm going to miss you the most."

"I'm going to miss you too, WileyKat."

WileyKat snickered. WileyKit reached behind Aburn's head and yanked on his tail to punish him for his insensitivity.

"Now!" Mumm-Ra knew he must strike. He transformed once again into a mosquito and buzzed down towards WileyKit.

"Hurry back to your friends." Aburn instructed, placing the Thunderkittens gently on the ground. "And be careful not to let yourselves be trapped inside that bag along the way." He warned, his cheerful expression from moments ago sobering upon uttering that warning."

The Thunderkittens flashed him confused looks as they hopped on their hoverboards

"What do you mean?" Kit asked, peeking inside the forever bag a moment. While her head was in the bag, Mumm-Ra landed on her shoulder. With the slightest pressure bit down onto Kit's skin and drew blood. She felt the slight itch of a bug on her shoulder and shooed Mumm-Ra away. Successful, Mumm-Ra buzzed off.

"There is a lot hidden away in the bag. Some of it may be hidden for good intentions." Aburn explained.

"Like what?" Kit pried. "What did you see inside?"

Aburn cocked his head, confused. "Inside what?"

Growing impatient WileyKat shoved his sister along. "We promise to be careful! See ya!" With that the two of them raced off on their hoverboards.

WileyKit flashed Aburn a worried look over her shoulder as he and the rest of the Elephant village disappeared in the distance. "That was weird. What was he talking about?"

"You take the Elephants too seriously. No one else was sacred of the bag." Kat dismissed his sister, speeding ahead. "Well, everyone we brought to Avista is home. We made good time."

"Yeah." WileyKit shifted forward to catch up. "Do you think the Lion-O and the others will be in Thundera by the time we get there?"

WileyKat shrugged. "Don't know. We'll see…"

Mumm-Ra's raven form flew high over their unsuspecting heads, leaving them to their own misadventures for now.

Below a hideous formation jettisoned out of the earth's surface in the shape of a double headed stone dragon petrified in mid roar. Mumm-Ra coasted until spotted the highest point on the Anguish Mountain Range. He dived for a shadowy area on the highest "skull".

Mumm-Ra abandoned his raven form for that of his mummy one. Within the jowls of one of the dragons he mixed Pumyra's dying breath with WilyKit's virgin blood, chanting a mantra in a dead tongue. The ritual had begun. He had only to acquire two more ingredients.

Halfway up the "tail" of the Anguish mountain range, Panthro cam across a fallen rock area. Due to the addition on the Thundertank it was too wide for the now narrowed path. Rather than risk another landslide by forcing the tank through the ThunderCats continued on foot in search for an alternate path.

Cheetara looked to the sky. Storm clouds gathered, but there was another presence in the atmosphere. Something under her skin she couldn't identify began to bother her. "I'm going up to the top a minute for a better look around." She announced.

"Make sure no one is following us." Lion-O added, feeling uneasy himself.

"Be careful." Tygra warned.

Cheetara winked at him over her shoulder. "As a cat." She assured him before racing off.

Tygra's eyes followed the golden trail she left until she was too far up the mountain range for him to see. Above twenty feet or so from where they stood he noticed a path he hadn't before. "I think I see another way. Follow me…"

If anything the path over the mountain grew narrower. Cheetara quickened her pace. The sky continued to darken to a sick, hazy color. Thunder roared in the distance. She looked straight forward. A large splash of dark red along the cliffs caught her sight. She skidded to a halt and inspected the scene. Blood stained the rocks, still wet in the largest area. The splatter seemed arranged in a familiar body shape.

Cheetara covered her mouth, cringing a bit as if feeling the impact for herself. "Someone fell. They're badly hurt" She thought, looking around for any trace of a body. Following the trail, she walked around the bend.

The last thing she heard conscious was the quick swoosh of a tranquilizer dart being fired from behind. Pumyra watched as Cheetara's body dropped limp to the ground with a heavy thud.

Pumyra smiled at her trusty gauntlet bow. Wasting no time, she threw Cheetara over her shoulders with a grunt and hauled her to Mumm-Ra.

"Here…" Pumyra slung Cheetara at Mumm-Ra's feet like a bag of bricks. "She is…" Pumyra offered, panting. "She's heavier than she looks."

"Mumm-Ra smiled. "Good, my beloved." He tossed her a knife. "Cut off a tuft of her mane then leave her to me." He turned, continuing to chant.

Pumyra stood over Cheetara with the knife in hand. She grabbed a fistful of her hair and tore the blade through.

Mumm-Ra added Cheetara's hair. The spell was complete.

The path soon led Lion-O, Panthro and Tygra to the opening of a dark cave. Tygra nudged Lion-O forward. "You insist on checking it out first 'cause you're our king? How noble of you." He teased his younger brother.

Lion-O shoved him back a step. "Knock it off, I'm going!" He walked towards the cave entrance, ready to be the first to explore it but heard the warning growl of the eye of Thundera before his foot touched the shadow. "Uh oh."

Tygra rolled his eyes. "Quit stalling."

"It's not me!" Lion-O insisted before holding the sword's hilt to his face. "Sword of Omens give me sight beyond sight…"

Lion-O concentrated. He saw Cheetara fall to the ground for a brief second then the image was overpowered by blackness. A single pair of ocean-colored eyes penetrated through the dark. Their gaze locked onto Lion-O.

A chill ran down his spine. He lowered the sword. "Cheetara is in danger we have to-" He realized Tygra and Panthro were ignoring him, walking towards the cave entrance.

"Tygra, did you hear me? Cheetara's in-" He reached for Tygra, but he disappeared into the cave. Panthro, as if in a trance, shoved past Lion-O and did the same. "Hey!" Lion-O followed them inside, quickly realizing he couldn't feel the rocky ground beneath his feet anymore. He looked over his shoulder and could no longer see anything else but shadow. He looked ahead and saw the same pair of eyes that stared at him through the sword's hilt.

"Welcome to the Time Warp Prison!" He heard Mumm-Ra's disembodied voice echo off of nothingness.

Growling, Lion-O drew his sword, determined to find Mumm-Ra. "What have you done to my friends?" He asked, his own voice echoing into oblivion.

Mumm-Ra cackled. It seemed to fade the farther Lion-O walked ahead. The lion grew frustrated. "Tygra! Panthro! Where are you?!"

He looked around, but couldn't hear nor see any sign of his fellow Thundercats. Moments later something emerged from the abyss; a large elegant boat. It sailed towards the young lord, giving him a clearer view of the deck. A royal purple sail propelled he vessel on wind that Lion-O couldn't feel. Its many Oars rowed through the thin air.

Lion-O tilted his head farther back. The ship was overhead one moment, then as if in a dream, Lion-O found himself onboard between Tygra and Panthro. A dozen crocodile guards wielding hooked sickles surrounded them in a blink of an eye. They stared ahead, eyes glossy and half open. Before he could ask either of them why they were just standing there a sensual woman's voice chimed in, "Ooh, you're the cutest one yet."

Lion-O looked towards the origin of he voice. Sitting a few feet across from him was a stunningly beautiful young female cat with long, shiny black hair, creamy fur and perfect curves. She possessed the same deep blue-green eyes he saw through the sword of omens.

Lion-O opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't force his lips to move. He couldn't force any part of his body to move. The woman, she was bewitching him somehow. He tried to look away, but her eyes had a gravity to them all their own. She flashed the Thundercats, Lion-O in particularly a big lecherous grin. "I am Ta-She." She introduced herself. "You are all mine now."


	4. Chapter 4

The Doom Gaze of Ta-She

part 4 of 4

Lion-O noticed Panthro's nunchucks and Tygra's whip sitting in Ta-She's lap. She playfully dangled Tygra's pistol by the trigger, swaying her long, black-tipped tail.

"How did I end up here?" He asked inwardly. It hurt to think straight. He almost felt as if he were in a dream only he remembered enough to know he wasn't that lucky.

Ta-She stood. She held onto the gun, but left the nunchucks and whip behind. She revealed herself to be quite tall, shying Panthro's height by an inch. Panthro snarled at her as she approached them. She ignored his warning then reached out to stoke both Tygra and Lion-O's cheek gently. "You look so stiff." She frowned. "Relax; tell me about yourselves."

"Don't say anything." Lion-O told himself, but her eyes dug into his skull, uprooting thoughts. "I'm Lion-O, lord of the Thundercats." He droned.  
"I'm his older brother, Tygra, last of the tiger clan." Tygra added. They exchanged apologetic glances.  
"I'm Panthro and I hate this pla- wait, I can talk now!" He tried to move, but his brain seemed to be disconnected from his extremities.

Ta-She exhaled a good laugh at their expense. "You may speak until I grow tired of hearing your voices." She informed them, inspecting the gun. "Oooh, this looks fun." She smiled at Panthro, taking aim for his left foot. "I can feel you resisting. You can try all you want, but no male has the will power to withstand my Doom Gaze."

Panthro yowled in pain as the blast shot through his foot. It cauterized instantly, but hurt like a bitch. Infuriated, he took a swing at Ta-She, unable to step towards her, but he managed to land a punch with his arm's extension mechanism.

Ta-She doubled over, holding her face "GUARDS!"

The younger males cried out for the general as the crocodiles swarmed him in seconds. They tossed him off the side of the boat into the dark abyss. Panthro's cries faded, but soon they echoed up above and rapidly began to sound closer until he landed on the deck exactly in the puddle of blood he stood in a minute ago.

"Even if you can resist my Doom Gaze, reality within the Time Warp Prison shapes to my thoughts. There is no escape." Ta- She inspected her face in a mirror, dismissing her bloody lip as a minor injury. Still upset enough, she tossed the mirror to the floor, shattering it. She scowled at Panthro, scratching him across the face the moment he stood again. "I don't like this one! He's too old and clunky!"

"Screw you, lady." Panthro spat, wincing at the pain of trying to put pressure on his injured foot.

She hissed at him, giving him a death glare directly into his eyes. "Shut up and ROW until I can think of a better use for you!" She ordered, pointing to the many rows of crocodiles pushing the ship along monotonously.

Panthro begrudgingly did as ordered, helpless to do otherwise.

"Leave him alone!" Tygra shouted in his elder's defense, baring his teeth.

Ta-She glanced over her shoulder at him. "A sign of life from you finally?" She turned her attention to the young tiger, grabbing his face for a closer look into his eyes. Tygra resisted at first, but Ta-She forced his eyes to open. "How sweet, this one is in love. You're worried about her aren't you?" She cooed motherly. "Don't worry. She will be here to rot with you for all eternity soon enough. Perhaps if Mumm-Ra lets him live I'll take your baby brother with me back to your reality. I'll teach him to love." She threw herself on Lion-O's chest. "I like young boys."

Lion-O would have given anything to be able to push her away that moment. He cringed as she ruffled his mane and kissed his cheek. "Stop! Mumm-Ra sent us here so you could take the power stones for him with your Doom Gaze." He presumed aloud.

"Indeed he did." Ta-She confirmed, taking a step back before outstretching her hand to him. "And you WILL give them to me.

"No!"

"YES! How you managed to steal them from Mumm-Ra in the first place is beyond me, but it doesn't matter. He ordered my troops and I to ravage five lunar civilizations and reach into a dying sun for the mind stone. I shudder to think what later generals had to do for the other three. He will stop at nothing until all four are his again. Look at this section of Hell he banished me to and I was LOYAL to him!" She cried, motioning to the vast nothingness around the boat dramatically. "Have enough brains in your head to know when you can't win."

She continued to hold her hand out to him. It took all his strength, but he resisted the urge to remove his claw shield. "The war just began!" He continued to protest. Talking seemed to help him concentrate or distract her perhaps. He couldn't tell for certain, but Lion-O was willing to wager after a couple of million years trapped here, Ta -She was desperate for conversation. "Animals have an opportunity to finally live in peace. My ancestors liberated the power stones and reduced Mumm-Ra to a husk-"

"That was then. Now he has regenerated and offered me freedom. Enough, handsome. GIVE ME the sword and gauntlet…"

Mumm-Ra continued to recite his eerie mantra, focusing his power onto the Time Warp Prison.

Pumyra watched as bandages slithered away from Mumm-Ra's body and cocooned Cheetara completely up to her neck. He suspended the still-unconscious cheetah in midair, allowing her head to tilt backwards. Pumyra took the mixture of hair, blood and dying breath and forced the potion down Cheetara's throat.

As the puma suspected, the effects of the tranquilizer did not last long due to her hyperactive metabolism. Cheetara choked a little when she swallowed. Here eyes blinked away the grogginess. Her limbs felt as if they weighed a ton. By the time she realized she was ninety percent mummified Mumm-Ra wrapped her head entirely before she could call out.

Cheetara squirmed, her voice muffled under the bandages. To add insult to injury Pumyra held up Cheetara's staff under her nose. "You won't need this." Then tossed it as far as she could off the mountain side.

Cheetara glared at the puma, vowing for payback inwardly.

"It is complete!" Mumm-Ra announced. "You must stay behind, my beloved. I will return shortly."

"What are your orders now, lord Mumm-Ra?"

"One of my minions has failed to report in since Grune's death. Find Lynxanna. Remind her her loyalties lie with ME not Grune. Make haste; this will not take long."

Pumyra nodded. "Yes, my lord, at once." With that, she began to jump down the mountain to begin her search.

Mumm-Ra turned towards Cheetara. "Are you afraid, my dear?" He asked as everything around them seemed to drown in shadow.

She knew Mumm-Ra had taken her away from Third Earth somehow, but she kept calm. Cheetara shook her head no.

Mumm-Ra smiled. "Perhaps not now. It takes a thousand years or so for the insanity to set in." He looked upward for Ta-She's ship but could spot no trace of it. Cheetara's eyes darted about, trying to spot what exactly the mummy was looking for then she felt herself being dragged off. The wrappings appeared ancient and brittle. She squirmed, but the bindings wouldn't break. For now she was trapped. Her only option was to wait and hope.

Lion-O studied Ta-She closely. His angry expression softened with sympathy for a moment. "How can you turn your back on your own species when we have a fighting chance?"

"Do not compare yourself to Ta-She!" She snapped. "I was one of Mumm-Ra's first cats; a general to a superior army! I was his favorite; feared in many solar systems! Your people are a bunch of feral beasts he lost track of." Her tail swished behind her as she thought. "Even if you are telling me the truth, even if Mumm-Ra is in a weakened state now and you three have the means to defeat him it will only be a temporary victory. So long as evil exists, Mumm-Ra lives. When you live a million years you'll know that."

"I'm not lying to you! If you help him get the power and spirit stones he won't use them to grant you freedom. You know that deep down. Mumm-Ra will send you back to our planet where he'll begin his conquests again. Cooperating with him now means misery and death for everyone later."

"She only cares about herself, Lion-O. You're wasting her breath." Tygra sneered.

"SILENCE!" Growing frustrated, she snatched the sword of omens and claw shield away from Lion-O. She pulled the sword from its sheath and held up the hilt to eye level to inspect the war stone. It growled at her. Startled, she immediately concealed it.

"NO!" Lion-O paled a bit as he watched Ta-She take his sword away like a bully taking candy from a smaller cub. He hated himself for letting go. He could feel Tygra and Panthro's disappointed stares burning a hole in the back of his head. He could feel his father's disappoint all the way from the afterlife. The Time Warp prison truly felt like Hell that moment.

"Wretched things these power stones …" Ta-She stated coldly. "I remember the day I handed Mumm-Ra the mind-stone. He looked sooo pleased. He offered me a reward ANY reward." She laughed. "A demi-god should know to choose his words more wisely. I asked for eternal youth, irresistible beauty and to be a queen; a queen worshiped by all males and who would rule by his side!" She snickered under her breath. "…So Mumm-Ra enchanted me with the mind stone. He granted me immortality and the power of the Doom Gaze. My powers are strongest here in this dead pocket dimension. He cursed me to rule a kingdom inside my head with only this ship as my means of transport and only these STUPID, UGLY REPTILES TO COMMAND!" She shrieked, slashing her claws across the cheek of the closest guard. He and he others stopped to stare at her a moment, but she held up her claw again. "KEEP ROWING!"

They continued onward immediately. Tygra raised a brow at her. "So you literally rule beside Mumm-Ra? Wow, he screwed you over!" He chuckled. Lion-O couldn't help but smirk himself.

Ta-She flashed him a death glare. "You think that's funny?"

Tygra's expression hardened. "Yes because you're a terrible person who uses black magic to make up for the fact no one could love you because you're a terrible person!"

Lion-O grimaced, punching his brother inwardly. He often wondered, like now, if his own mouth gets them into more trouble or Tygra's?

She pointed to the crocodiles. "You're cute so I put up with you, but you're not that cute. I'm tired of your voice too, cub. Go row with the others I don't like." She motioned towards Panthro. "Join him. Good boy." She ever so lightly placed her hand on Lion-O's shoulder and led him over to her throne while Tygra sat beside Panthro and began to row, cursing sexist expletives under his breath. "Wait here for Mumm-Ra with me. Don't speak for a little while. Ta-She's has a headache."

Ta-She took her normal seat. She snapped her fingers. Somehow that forced Lion-O to kneel on the floor and rest his head on her lap. Ta-She stroked his mane as she tucked the sword of omens and claw shield safely under her seat.

"So close to me…But I can't reach it.." The young lord lamented inwardly.

Not soon later a bolt of lightening lit up the sky. Mumm-Ra appeared on deck. Ta-She smirked, amused by his withered appearance. "Greetings, Lord Mumm-Ra. Where is the heroine that is supposed to take my place?"

"Cheetara!" Tygra watched helplessly as Mumm-Ra dragged her wriggling mummified body before his feet.

Mumm-Ra looked at Lion-O then to the others. "I see you pacified the Thundercats, but were are the power and spirit stones?"

Ta -She stood, holding up the sword and claw shield. "Too easy, my Lord. I upheld my end of the bargain-" She placed them in Mumm-Ra's gnarled hands. "Now uphold yours; set me free."

Excited, Mumm-Ra immediately pulled the sword from its sheath, but his expression of joy immediately hardened to an angry scowl. "Did you really think you could fool me?" His hands engulfed in black flames revealing the sword of omens and claw shield to be in fact Panthro's nunchucks and Tygra's whip. He tossed them aside as if they were trash.

"Only for minute or so." She confessed before pressing her claws deep into her eyes. She yowled in pain, doubling over to catch the blood in her palms. Her guards turned to dust and the ship slowed to a halt.

"What have you done?!" Mumm-Ra cried, shocked.

"She freed us from her Doom Gaze!" Lion-O stood on Ta-She's throne, holding his sword high. "Thundercats, HOOO!"

Released from Ta-She's mental grip, Tygra immediately ran to Cheeara's aid, ripping open the bandages. Once her hands were free Cheetara assisted him. "My body feels like rubber. Pumyra drugged me. I'm not sure how well I can run." She warned him.

"Mine too. Ta- She hypnotized us. It's okay, I got you covered…"

Mumm-Ra managed to slip away from Panthro's left hook and a slash to the torso from the sword of omens. He cackled, drifting out of reach in a blink of an eye. "You forget were you are, boy! There is no light here in the Time Warp!" An eerie wind began to howl and a crack of thunder shook the dimension. Mumm-Ra outstretched his arms to the black sky. "Ancient Spirit of Evil, transform this decayed form to MUMM-RA the EVER LIVING!"

As Mumm-Ra took on his true form, Cheetara took the opportunity to retrieve and return Panthro and Tygra's weapons. "Made it!" She stumbled a bit as she skidded to a halt and offered Tygra his whip. "My head is spinning."

"We'll take care of Mumm-Ra. Look after her." He motioned to Ta-She, still doubled over and bleeding. The couple parted ways, eager to help.

Mumm-Ra spewed an energy beam from his jowls. Panthro and Lion-O dove out its path, but the energy burned through the main sail. It fell with a crash, taking out most of the back end of the boat, causing it to tilt.

Once Lion-O regained his balance he leapt for Mumm-Ra with the intent to lob off his head. Mumm-Ra blocked his swing with the sword of Plun-Darr, knocking him backwards. "I will fish the power stones from a pile of your ashes!" He threatened, swinging his own blade.

"Not in this dimension!" Their swords sparked as the blades clashed. "Not any!"

Mumm-Ra fumbled his defense as he felt something wrap around his foot.

Invisible, Tygra tried to yank Mumm-Ra's foot out from under him with his whip. Annoyed, Mumm-Ra kicked his foot loose, taking Tygra for a drag.

As he turned his attention back to Lion-O, Panthro sucker punched him in the face. "NOW, KID!" He cried as the demon recoiled upon the impact.

Lion-O charged for Mumm-Ra, keeping the sword of omens raised. He held the eye of Thundera against Mumm-Ra's heart (or where one should be). "HOOOOOO!"

Red energy swelled from the eye. It engulfed everything in a blinding light, deafening all sound.

As the eye dimmed, Mumm-Ra reverted back to his withered form. A gaping hole was left in his chest exposing burnt rotting flesh. He dropped to his knees, unable to continue the fight.

Lion-O lowered his sword. The Thundercats circled him, itching to pound him into dust should he try anything else.

"Damned cats…" He choked. "You have always been more trouble than you're worth. All of you will pay for this…" He vowed before taking the form of a raven and flying off into oblivion.

Lion-O, Panthro and Tygra cheered for their victory until Cheetara interrupted with a cough. She helped a bandaged up Ta-She walk over to Lion-O, wobbling herself. "How do we get out of here?"

Tygra allowed Cheetara to lean on him. He looked around; no exits. "Good question."

"The spell that sent you here is already starting to weaken. The Time Warp will pass you by eventually."

"Are you going to be all right?" Lion-O asked.

Ta-She nodded, flashing him a dismissive hand gesture. "I'm fine. My eyes will heal and the Doom Gaze will return. I will rot here alone with only my own thoughts to entertain me. That's my punishment. Nothing has changed really."

"We didn't expect you to help us back there. Um…Thanks…" Panthro shifted uncomfortably. "But what made you change your mind?"

"Spiting Mumm-Ra felt orgasmic." She grinned. "I wanted to prove to him he never broke me. Besides, Lion-O has an honest face." She reached out to feel his cheek. "You're right, playing by his rules has never paid off for me. Maybe if you defeat that monster some day you can use the mind stone to set me free."

Lion-O nodded. "I will, you have my word. But I have to find it before Mumm-Ra does."

"Good Luck." Ta -She let go.

Lion-O blinked. When he opened his eyes again he found himself standing firmly on dry, rocky ground. The blue afternoon sky drifted above as normal and in the distance were trees and plains. "Where are we?"

"At the base of the Anguish Mountain range it looks like." Panthro answered, holding his palm over his eyes as he looked up. "Great, we have to climb up again and find the tank."

Tygra shrugged. "Beats being trapped in the Time Warp."

"Or in the Doom Gaze." Panthro concurred.

"How do you always manage to attract the crazy ones?" Tygra teased his younger brother, flicking his ear. "You aren't really going to free her are you?"

"Yes, someday if I can. Ta-She was a terrible person, but I think she's learned her lesson. She deserves a second chance."

Tygra groaned. "Why?" He asked the gods above. "First you lead us into the Time Warp then-"

"You two wondered into the cave first!" Lion-O reminded him.

"Only because you stood frozen at he entrance with the sword in your face for ten minutes! We were trying to see what you were drooling over, then…" Tygra trailed off. His memory seemed hazy.

Lion-O raised a confused brow. "I did? No I didn't…Did I? None of this feels like it actually happened." He rubbed his forehead. "Still can't think straight."

Panthro sighed. He sat on a large flat rock to get off his foot. "I could have popped her twice for…" He grumbled under his breath as he inspected the wound. If it makes you feel any better kid, I only attract the crazy ones too. Hence why I will always be single."

"No way!" They heard Cheetara gasp a few yards away. She walked up to them holding her staff. "I found it wedged over there." She pointed to a few large rocks scattered at the base of the mountain. "Pumyra took it from me when I was knocked out." She looked to her feet. "I'm sorry everyone. I volunteered for lookout  
then let my guard down and let everyone walk into a trap."

Lion-O patted her on the back. "You didn't let us down, I did. I let a pretty face and nice rack talk me into letting go of he sword of omens. I don't feel worthy to carry it right now… Don't give me a "how typical look." It was her Doom Gaze! "

Cheetara nodded. "Sure."

"It was the Doom Gaze! We were all trapped in it, tell her!" He looked to Tygra for help, but his brother snickered, allowing him to dangle on is hook.

"Hey now-" Panthro motioned for them to stop. "Obviously Mumm-Ra has more than one way of following us. We use our heads more from now on. No need for anyone to beat themselves up. Personally I think we should never discuss what happened in the Time Warp Prison again."

"No objections here." Lion-O sighed. "We'll rest here as long as we can afford."

Cheetara frowned, watching the setting sun. "We can't afford long. I hope the kittens are doing better than we are."

"Me too." Lion-O watched the horizon a moment. A beam of sunlight bounced off the spirit stone and hit his eye. He held the claw shield up for a better look at it. An idea began to take shape in his head. If Ta-She could be given a second chance with the mind stone, then maybe…

author's note: Sorry for the mix up with this chapter. My computer was on the fritz for a while so I couldn't correct the mistake until just recently.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 2; To El-Dara (part 1 of 2)

Part 1:

The Wiley kittens slowed their boards to a steady glide as they passed over the charred remains of the Briar that Slithe and his lizard army left behind in pursuit of the Thundercats. A blanket of ash coated the ground as far as their eyes could see. The Petlars' found their way home thanks to the Thundercats. The Thundercats survived the battle thanks to Panthro. The Briar itself burned to the ground. It was one casualty and in a way it was a million casualties.

Little plant life grew back yet. The ground stank a foul odor no doubt from the thorough use of chemicals to ignite the flames. Only faint insect buzzing and the occasional far off whine of a scavenger could be heard in the background. More numerous were the black, gnarled debris of the wood reaching out of the barren earth like skeleton hands. A mournful wind scattered ashes in the air like winter snow. It showered the kittens, giving their fur and clothes a dusty gray tone.

Wiley Kit shivered as a branch snagged on her hover bard then disintegrated into clumps of soot. "Is this Briar wood?"

"We're here. It's creepy, hu? Kind of looks like Thundera did after they attacked- all empty and broken." Wiley Kat observed, frowning. "It's sad… I never liked the city part of Thundera much; it wasn't home. Hardly anyone there really treated us nice, so I wasn't that upset to see it in ruin."

"Me neither." Wiley Kat admitted, looking ashamed. "I still don't feel bad about taking the clothes, but I don't think I can stomach seeing poppa's land looking like this."

Wiley Kat shifted uncomfortably. A question weighed on his (and most likely Kit's) mind. "How far do you think the lizard invasion spread? Do you think they heard the warning sirens in the farmlands? We didn't think anyone made it out before, but we were wrong. Maybe mom's still hiding away in the house with Pitter and Pat."

Kit exhaled a soft, sad sigh. "I don't know. I hope so." To avoid the painful subject, she looked away and kept quiet.

Wiley flashed his sister a hateful glair. She knew for certain Lion-O was alive when they thought he drowned. Where was her hopeful optimism for their mother and siblings? Where was her blissful insipid bright eyed smile while she assured him they were okay now?

The anger quickly passed. Kat knew neither of them could be sure if the rest of their family survived yet. He couldn't ask her to lie to him. Maybe it was his turn to be the optimist. He put on an assuring smile. "Dad built that fake floor in case of lizard raids. Mom knew what to do. We'll look harder."

Wiley Kit's lips formed a weak smile as she nodded in agreement then sped ahead a few feet.

He made a mental note not to bring up the subject again until they reached Thundera. They were better off not talking like before…

Wiley Kit looked up to the sinking sun, tail twitching in thought. "We won't make it through before dark. Maybe we should set up camp."

"Good idea. Hey Snarf, wake up. We're-" Wiley Kat gently kicked his foot, expecting a snoozing Snarf to uncurl himself from around his ankle, but his foot felt no weight upon it. He looked down… "Crap! We left Snarf in the bag!"

"What?!" Kit looked down at the Forever Bag swinging from her belt. "Thanks. He probably ate all our food." She huffed, hopping down from her hover board.

"Lion-O asked YOU to watch him!" Wiley Kat kicked his board into his hands on the jump down.

"No he asked BOTH of us to watch him!"

A cheeky grin formed on Wiley Kat's face. "But you said yes first cause you LIKE him!"

Wiley Kit kicked a clump of ash at him. "NO I DON'T!"

"Oh prince Lion-O, I can be your princess!" Wiley Kat turned his back to her then hugged himself, making kissing noises."

Wiley Kit's cheeks began to blush. "So mature! It's still your fault Snarf's been left in the bag for five hours!" She swatted him over the back of the head with the bag. "Now let him out!"

Wiley Kat controlled his laughter. "Okay, okay. Rank- Hey…" His tail perked up. "Instead of camping out here, why not spend the night in the Forever Bag? Everything we need, besides our rations, is in there."

Wiley Kit cocked her head, unable to determine if her brother was delirious from traveling so far or stupid. "What if something happens to the bag?"

Wiley Kat walked over to a mess of dead branches then kicked it over and tossed the bag underneath. "No living thing is around for miles. It's barely visible under here and even if someone sees it, why would they bother a old empty sack in the dirt? Come on, sis, I'm tired and ash keeps getting in my eye." He begged, rubbing his face clean.

Wiley Kit nodded in agreement. "Okay. One night won't hurt I guess."

"Yes!" Wiley Kat tucked his board under his arm then lifted the dead branches up for Kit to climb under.

Kit huddled next to her brother with her board. They took a quick look around to assure themselves they were alone then whispered into the Forever Bag "Ranken Bass!"

The bag sucked them in quickly and painlessly dropped them into the large treasure chamber within.

The kittens laughed as they emerged from the separate piles of past collected or otherwise items. The interior appeared no less stuffed even after their allies raided the interior (with the exception of the Berbils and Elephant monks who insisted that no payment was necessary). "Sorry we left you in here alone for so long, Snarf!" Wiley Kit called out to him.

"Please don't tell Lion-O!" Wiley Kat joked. He made a sour face as he stepped down and felt his toes squish against something cold and mushy. "Yuck! Candy Fruit cores! You called it, sis. He ate our food. Don't step over here."

"Don't step over _here_!" Wiley Kit warned.

"Why?"

"Guess!…Yuck!" Wiley Kit held her nose as she stepped over Snarf's "mess" then continued to look around. "I don't see Snarf." She announced, worried.

"SNARF SNARF! He's in here somewhere. He can't say the words to get out." Kat reasoned. "It's a big place, he probably wondered off. Help me find a lantern or something so we can look were its dark." He started to dig in one of the random piles.

"Okay." Kit rummaged through another. A gold bobble rolled past her foot, causing her to look down and notice what appeared to be a tunnel burrowed through the bottom of her pile wide enough for a snarf to crawl through.. She immediately dropped to her knees and reached in the space, able to fit her head and one arm through. "Kat!"

Wiley Kat hovered over her curiously. "What did you find?"

Wiley Kit wiggled her way out. "Ow!" She rubbed the shoulder a box of silverware spilled open over her back. She held up an old leather rucksack. "He chewed on it." She pointed out the missing buckle.

Wiley Kat took the bag from her and yanked it inside out, pulling out strands of red and gold fur. The kittens exchanged looks of confusion and dread.

"Snarf's lost in a forever bag inside a forever bag…" Kit lamented, slumping on her knees. "How did he get inside this one?"

Wiley Kat shook his head. "There CAN'T be a forever bag inside the forever bag, that's dumb!"

"I don't see him anywhere else!"

Wiley Kat turned the new bag right side in then handed it back to Wiley Kit. "We haven't looked everywhere else yet." He walked off to continue his search once again. "Snarf! Snarf! Here boy!"

Wiley Kit fiddled with the lip of the bag, thinking. She pulled it, held it up to her face and gave her best Snarf impression. "Shnyaarf! Shnyaaarf!" She lowered the bag, disappointed. "That didn't work."

"You sound stupid!" Wiley Kat teased.

"You're stupid!" Wiley Kat continued to sit and think, fiddling with the strap Snarf had gnawed. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She took the chord and began to chew the ends how she imagined Snarf had earlier.

Wiley Kat pointed and laughed. Wiley Kit ignored him, spitting out the strap after nothing happened. She tried one last thing; removing the other silver buckle. Sure enough the bag opened wide and swallowed her in.

Kat gasped, stumbling backwards in horror. The shock wore off soon enough. "Hu." He shrugged. "There's a forever bag inside the forever bag. Wait for me, sis!" Kat picked the bag up, dusted it off then searched for his way in. One buckle remained, a large ornamental piece engraved in silver that fastened the main pocket. He removed it, stuck it in his pocket and clenched his eyes shut.

He felt as if he were floating gently like a feather, but in actuality Wiley Kat fell a far distance. He landed in what appeared to be a lush orchard. Fruit and wild flowers, most of which Wiley Kat couldn't even begin to identify grew all around him. He studied his surroundings further discovering the orchard stretched on for miles into a valley below him. "KIT!" He called out to her.

"TAG!" She sprung up from the waves of wild flowers, tapping his shoulder. Giggling, she raced down the hill as fast as she could. "SLOW TAIL!"

"OH YEAH?" Kat rolled down the hill after her, sending petals flying everywhere. He laughed as he flopped to a stop. Kit helped him to his feet.

"No sign of Snarf." She informed him. "But isn't it beautiful here?"

"Yeah." He agreed, catching his breath. "So…how do we get back to the first forever bag?"

Wiley Kit's eyes grew wide a moment. "I don't know… DON'T panic!" She begged, motioning for him to stay calm. "We have all night to get out. Help me find Snarf first."

"Shnyaaaarf - nice to see you remembered me."

The kittens jumped, startled by the voice from nowhere.

"Purrrr! Up here!"

They looked up at a candy fruit tree. Snarf rested on one of the higher branches with a half eaten fruit under his front paws. He smiled at them, giggling at their slack-jawed expressions of awe.

"Snarf talked." Wiley Kat squeaked, pointing at the creature.

"I heard him." Wiley Kit confirmed. "How can you talk now?!" Wiley Kit asked him.

Snarf frowned, swaying his tail off the side of the branch coyly. "I could always talk. Shnyarf Shnyarf! No one ever listens."

"No, you never talked before!" Wiley Kat insisted.

Wiley Kit covered his mouth, pushing him back. "But since we can understand each other now, will you come down and help us find a way out of here?"

"Shnyarf…I know how to leave, but I want to stay here a little while. Come back later and I'll get us back to the first bag."

"What?" The kittens cried in unison. "This isn't funny, Snarf! We need to get out and meet up with Lion-O!" Wiley Kat reminded him.

"We're sorry we left you in the bag alone. We'll take better care of you." Kit promised.

Snarf shook his head. "Puuurrrrr I can take care of myself, thank you. It's you two and Lion-O who worry me. Lion-O never listens to me either. Shnyarf Shnyarf! He's a big cat now, so he thinks. Purr…He can get along fine without me for a few more hours." He stretched a moment before climbing higher. "I'm too old to keep cubs out of trouble! No one appreciates anything I try to do, so I'm taking a personal day! Purrr!" He leapt out of sight. "Have fun! Don't wander too far!"

"Wait!" Wiley Kat clawed up the Trunk of the Tree after him. Wiley Kit scrambled up behind him. By the time they reached the top, Snarf had slipped away.

Kat snarled, throwing a candy fruit against the trunk of the tree. "This is NOT happening!"

Wiley Kit tugged on his sleeve. "Look!" She pointed to the meadow below. Dozens of snarfs of various shades and sizes frolicked with each other. "I've never seen so many in one spot before. They're supposed to be endangered."

"Wonder who put them all here?" Wiley Kat asked, scanning the snarfs for their Snarf. "Aw man, every other one looks like Snarf! How are we supposed to find him?"

"What are those snarfs doing?" Wiley Kit pointed to a small group of them in the brush awkwardly piling up in twos.

"Uh…dancing?"

"Oh."

Wiley Kat slumped against the tree trunk. "Snarf isn't going to leave until he's ready. Maybe we should just look around and kill a few hours."

Wiley Kit reached into her pocket and pulled out the buckle she had removed earlier. "Maybe we can find our own way out. Lead the way." She moved over, allowing her brother to climb down before she too made the descent towards the ground.

Meanwhile, outside the forever bags…

A lone kitten wandered through the barren wasteland that had been Briar Wood a short time ago. The wind drowned out the soft crunching of his foot steps and the jingling of one shackle still fastened around his right ankle. He stumbled about, hungry, dehydrated and frightened, constantly glancing around. He kept his thin striped tail tucked in fear of something.

He quickened his pace, despite the cramps in his scrawny limbs, determined to reach somewhere safe, ANYWHERE.

He heard a snap, most likely a branch breaking under his own foot, but he looked over his shoulder anyways then tripped, landing in half burned pile of gnarled wood.

He yowled in pain as he rolled in the thorny debris. Most of it crumbled into soot, staining his already tattered clothes and smoky-colored fur. The boy sat up, coughing on ash and rubbing his eyes. He sighed in frustration, finding it incredibly difficult to muster the will and energy to move again.

"Can't stay here…red dog…" He told himself aloud. "keep moving…freedom..." He took a deep breath, pulling himself to his feet. The scratches on his shins, elbows and hands burned, irritated by the dirt. His shirt and apron clung to his back by a few thread now. He held the garments close around him for warmth and continued onward at a slightly less skittish pace.

He took about five steps then looked back at the spot he fell in. His wide green eyes caught a glimpse of a plain brown bag half buried in the ash. "Hu. What's that?" The cub went back to look inside it. It contained nothing, not that he expected money or candy or anything, but it's nice to hope. "Oh well. Maybe you'll come in handy anyways."

He tied the bag to his belt loop and continued onward.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 2: "To El-Dara (part 1 of 2)"

Part 2:

Their journey had been a struggle, but the Thundercats finally reached and descended into the deep caves of the dreaded Baleful swamp. They kept close together, all keeping one eye open for lizards who may have spotted them in their territory. Panthro found the entrance. His memory rarely fails him. Cheetara led the team with the faint glow given off by her staff. Panthro directed her while Lion-O and Tygra tailed behind. At first it appeared to be no different than any other cave they had explored as cubs, but soon they found themselves a long winding labyrinth coated in layers of soft sticky webbing. What little of the walls they could see was covered in a white-silvery sheen. It was tempting to touch, but Panthro strongly advised against it. The air was thin and still. It carried no sound but the clicking of hundreds of insects legs scurrying about in sets of eight.

"Nervous?" Lion-O asked his older brother slyly.

Tygra replied not with words but by elbowing him in the chest. "I kind of wish we had Kit and her flupe for this."

"We won't need her. I have something that should work no problem" The general tossed two small metal cartridges in the air.

Cheetara raised a brow at him. "Should?"

"I used to help my father gather nectar from buzzer-wasps and make honey. We used to put the hive to sleep with smoke. Ro-Bear Bill lent me a few of these babies." He handed the smoke bombs to Cheetara who tucked them away in her back pouch.

"There you go, Tygra; we'll sneak right past her. We won't even have to use you as a decoy." Lion-O assured him, patting his back. His gesture was returned with another elbow to the chest. "Hey, I don't get to pick on you about much. I'm taking this opportunity."

"Wonder if the Tank's security system works?" Panthro asked aloud in hopes of turning the boys' attention away from each other.

Lion-O chuckled a little. "We'll know when we go back."

Tygra swallowed a lump in his throat. He found it impossible to breathe regularly then made the mistake of looking down. One of Spidera's hatchlings crawled past him. It's body was as fat as Snarf. He forced away the urge to scream and kept walking. "This is what I imagine Hell to be like… dark, cramp, humid and full of spiders."

"Try not to think about it. I'm not fond of spiders either." Cheetara admitted, looking over her shoulder. In the split second she did another hatchling tickled her calf with its fangs. She froze in fear, drawing in a deep breath.

Acting quickly, Panthro covered her mouth from behind. "Get! Scram, bug!" He hissed, shooing the infant away with his foot. It squealed a bit, but left them be. Panthro released her. "DON'T scream." He warned, pointing to the webs. "You see all this? Sound bounces off of this and Spidera can feel it all the way in her nest. The more noise you make the more agitated she's going to be when we get to her. "

"I wasn't-" Cheetara assured him. "It just startled me."

Now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness some Tygra could see the soft red glow of hatchlings' eyes. They were following him; many of them. "Would any of you think less of me if I soiled myself and passed out?"

"I would." Panthro answered with blunt honesty.

"Don't be a bunch of cu- EUH!" Lion-O jumped in mid sentence. "I think one drooled on me!"

Panthro glared at him.

Lion-O shrunk a little, embarrassed. "Sorry."

Panthro sighed, motioning for them to keep moving. "Hurry up. The slower we walk the more likely they'll swarm."

Tygra shoved the others along. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's get this over with!"

Meanwhile; Inside a forever bag inside the forever bag…

The kittens frolicked along the lush, blooming valley, enjoying the scenery and their youth.

"I thought of something, Kit. Maybe you could play your flupe to the snarfs. We'll search for Snarf while they're all asleep and we can get a good look at them."

"Good idea." Wiley Kit commended him. "We'll have to sneak up on them so Snarf won't see me coming."

They stumbled across a small pond. Wiley Kat stopped to skip a stone along the water.

It skidded three times before sinking, startling a pigmy froog. "Stupid cats!" It croaked, hopping away, laughing.

The kittens gasped, listing to the chorus of froogs laughing. They wouldn't stop.

They backed away. "Better not drink that water." Wiley Kat warned.

"Yeah. How do they breathe? "Wiley Kit accidentally knocked a winged water serpent's egg out of it's nest.

"Cats!" It hissed, flapping it's wings at Kit in warning. "Get away mean hungry cats! CATS!" It cried to warn the other animals.

"Sorry!" Wiley Kit motioned apologetically.

"We're just passing through." Wiley Kat added, pulling her along.

They ran a far distance away from the laughing pond. "I guess all animals can talk here." Wiley Kat wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead.

Wiley Kat scratched his head, looking around for any indication as to the specifics of their whereabouts. The sound of his stomach growling distracted him. "Oooh, dinner time. We should circle back for some candy fruit."

A large bunch of what looked like black day astrid flowers blooming among the trees in the meadow caught Wiley Kit's eye. "You can go back and grab lunch. I want to pick flowers." Wiley Kit walked away and started to pick a bouquet for herself.

Wiley Kat rolled his eyes. "Girls and flowers. Yuck."

"Cheetara told me day astrid petals are edible. I'll bring one back for her. I bet she's never seen black ones before." Wiley Kit sniffed her bouquet before plucking a pedal and popping it in her mouth. She chewed, savoring the flavor. "Wow, it's good!"

"No way. You're just trying to trick me."

"Really, try some!" Wiley Kit insisted, shoving the bunch of flowers under his nose.

Wiley Kat took a small bite. "Wow! Shove over, sis; give me some!" Upon realizing how sweet and delicious it tasted he picked a few flowers himself.

The kittens munched away, enjoying their meal. Little did they realize a large pair of gold cat eyes watched them through the trees with keen interest.

A female kitten no older than four approached the two older kittens cautiously. Wiley Kit heard a branch snap behind her. She turned around and clearly spotted a pale jaguar child hiding among the trees. "Aw, hi there!" Kat couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked. The kitten resembled porcelain dolls she used to see in the windows of toy shops wearing flowing Thunderian tribal gowns, gold accessories and saber teeth woven into their manes. "Kat, look!" She tugged his sleeve, pointing to the cub.

"Hey, another Cat!" Wiley Kat waved to her. "Come here! We need to ask you something!"

The kitten kept her distance.

"It's okay!" Wiley Kit assured her. "We may be strangers, but we won't hurt you. I'm Wiley Kit and This is my brother, Wiley Kat. What's your name?"

The kitten didn't respond at first. She cocked her head at them for a moment. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was very mousy and meek, but she annunciated well for her age.

The Kittens decided to go to her instead. They walked over as slowly and non-threatening as they could. "We're lost." Wiley Kat answered. "Do you live here?"

The small kitten's tail swished back and forth nervously as they came within a few feet of her. "How did you get to the valley?"

The Thunder kittens exchanged glances. Wily Kit shrugged. "Through the forever bag. Isn't that how everything gets here?"

The jaguar kitten continued to look up at them. Her expression didn't change nor became any more readable.

"Do you know about the forever bag?"

Again she didn't answer, only looked to her feet sheepishly.

"Is that real?" Wiley Kat pointed to the fancy gold jewelry box the kitten gripped securely in her tiny hands.

"That's mine! Don't touch!" She pouted, turning to keep it out of his reach.

"Where did you get all that gold jewelry and stuff?" Wiley Kat made the mistake of reaching out towards the kitten.

"DON'T!" She panicked and ran for the forest.

"Wait!" Wiley Kat called out as he and Kit chased after her. He growled in frustration.. It didn't take long for the strange kitten to turn a sharp corner and disappear without a trace.

Wiley Kit swatted her brother across the back of his head. "Why did you scare her like that?"

"I didn't mean to!"

Wiley Kit frowned. "She might have known the way out of here."

"She might know how to get o El-Dara." Wiley Kit took out the drawing of the fabled city. "Remember how poppa used to tell about in El-Dara even the youngest kittens are dressed from head to paw in gold? Did you see how much gold she had on her?"

"How would she know where El-Dara is?"

"Maybe its here."

Wiley Kit shook her head no. "Kat-"

"Why couldn't it be here! Look at what ELSE is here!"

"We can't look for El-Dara now. The other Thundercats need us." Wiley Kit reminded him.

"If they need us so bad they would have let us come on the recon mission." Wiley Kat argued. "We owe mom and poppa proof of El-Dara."

"What good will finding El-Dara do us if we don't find mom again? I want to find Snarf, Kat. I want to go home. This place is starting to get creepy."

Wiley Kat's tail sagged.

She patted him on he back. "We have the forever bag. We'll can look for that girl again. Let's see if your idea will work on the snarfs."

"Okay sis…"

They started to head back through the valley. They kept a normal pace at first, but the farther they walked the more a drowsy feeling swept over them. The petals they had eaten before were already starting to digest. It calmed them to have full stomachs, but little did they realize just what the black astrid flowers were doing to their bodies. Their feet began to drag as fatigue weighed down their limbs and slowed their movements. Thoughts became fuzzy. They couldn't stay awake much longer.

Wiley Kit yawned, barely able to keep her eyes open. "Hey, Kat?"

"Yeah…?"

"I'm getting sleepy."

"Me too." Wiley Kat rubbed his eyes. He stopped in the middle of the meadow and laid his head down in the lush clover. "Good night, sis."

"Good Night…" Wiley Kit did the same, curling up next to Kat, her back against his. Within minutes the two were fast asleep; dreaming of fun adventures and happier times.

Several hours later…

"Narf narf narf narf…" Snarf nudged the Thunderkittens with his cold nose until they finally woke.

Wiley Kat stirred first, accidentally swatting at Snarf. "Errr…whu? Oh, Snarf you found us. Good." He yawned, stretching.

"Schnaaarrf- Do you realize what you've done?"

"What did I do?" Wiley Kat cocked his head in confusion. Something felt wrong… "Why does my voice sound weir-WAHHH!" He looked over where Kit had been and found a full grown female cat in her place.

Wiley Kit jumped, startled fully awake. "Kat, what's your-" She screamed in horror when she opened her eyes and found a fully grown male cat in her brother's place.

"How did you two manage this?" Snarf shook his head at them, with a "puuurrr" and a "Tsk Tsk."


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 2; "To El-Dara (part 1 of 2)

Part 3

After sharing a long fit of hysteria the Thunderkittens or rather the adult Kat and Kit scrambled to piece together their clothes to cover their new, completely developed bodies.

"This isn't happening…" Kit repeatedly whispered to herself, leaning over her reflection in the pond. After closing her eyes, counting to ten and seeing the same altered reflection so many times she gave up the hope it was all a dream then inspected her new face closely, struggling to process reality. She was not impressed with the end result of this instant puberty. Though trim she was petite in stature with impish features, average proportions and a mane just as thick, coarse and wild as the mess she tied back as a kitten. "What more did you expect?" She asked herself inwardly.

She shrugged then pulled a small knife from her belt and took it to her mane. The ponytail that had grown long and tangled while she slept/ grew fell to her feet. Her mane, now shorter than Lion-O's fell in loose, playful tufts. Kit dropped to her knees to inspect her reflection once again. She gave her quick pixie cut a nod of approval. The water reflected back to her a weak, but sweet smile. Okay, maybe she couldn't exactly stack up against Cheetara, but I was comforting to see her mother's face again among all this madness.

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" Kat laughed, throwing a few punches and kicks around; apparently much happier with his adult body than his sister. "Look, I have whiskers!" Kat shook his head to show off his "masculine" facial hair and long, flowing mane neither of which he showed interest in trimming. "-And I'm buff too!" He exclaimed, flexing his lanky, lean physique to the pond. "The guys will never leave me out of a fight now that I have muscles like Lion-O!."

"You WISH you had muscles like Lion-O." Kit rolled her eyes at him. "Why did I listen to you and not Aburn? Why? Why? Why?"

"It serves you two right, shnyarf shnyarf." Snarf scolded them. "You ate the night astrid flowers didn't you?"

"Those?" Kit pointed to the bunches of black day astrid flowers.

Snarf nodded. "They're enchanted you know. Almost everything here is."

"We know now." Kit grumbled.

"Narf!" Snarf flashed her the stink eye before continuing. "For every petal eaten of a night astrid flower a month of life is lost."

Kit's ears drooped with her spirit. "Oh no…"

"Wait! This can be a good thing!." Kat assured her, patting her on the back. "Now that we're big, we can help out like big cats. I just wish we had found the forever bag when poppa was still alive."

"Shnaaaarf, don't wish away your childhood, Wiley Kat." Snarf warned. "You only get one."

"I thought we did just fine as kittens."

"Yeah, but…but…" Kat trailed off. She had a point.

"Snarf's right. This is unnatural. How do we explain this to the Thundercats?" She exhaled a frustrated growl. "I am SO stupid!"

"No you're not. You're just curious. Puuuur-" Snarf corrected her. "It's the folly of your species unfortunately. Thank goodness us shnarfs know to look before we leap." He waddled off. The cats followed.

"Are we really stuck like this?" Kat asked.

"I'm sure there's a way to disenchant you; shnarf shnarf. There's always a up to a down and an out for an in- It's how the universe works."

"Do you know how we can get back to normal?" Kit asked, fingers clasped together hopefully.

"He's still supposed to tell us how to get back to the forever bag." Kat gave Snarf a stern look..

Snarf turned his nose up at Kat, insulted. "Puuurrr… I'm a shnarf of my word. Count your blessings you can knock two candy fruits from one branch this time. A wise and powerful sorceress named Jaguara guards over the wonders hidden away here. Only she can let you out." Snarf smoothed the fur on top of his head down with his right paw. "At least that's what the other snarfs tell me."

"If she can do that then she can disenchant us too." Kat presumed aloud. "So where is she?"

Snarf smiffed along the ground until one spot in particular caught his interest. He burrowed a minute or two. "Narf narf narf… Not sure…ah!" He unearthed the buckle he had gnawed off the second forever bag hours ago and dropped it at Kat's feet. "She likes silver though. You have to offer some to her."

Kat picked up snarfs buckle and pulled his own buckle from his pocket. "I bet she's that weird kitten that was following us."

Kit pulled out her buckle as well. "Hope she didn't go far. Jaguara!" She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted across the valley.

"Jaguara!" Kat cried out for the sorceress as well, waving their offering of silver in the air.

They searched far and wide, calling out until their breaths grew short.

"JAGUARA!" Kat's now much deeper voice echoed over the rolling hills.

"WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Kit added.

Snarf could see the hope in their eyes dwindling. His tail drooped. Just when he was about to suggest a different approach a tiny, familiar voice answered back.

"You grew up! Well, sort of."

Kit and Kat spun around. Above them, sitting atop the hill with her gold jewelry box in her lap was the cute jaguar kitten adorned in gold. She waved to them, placing a solid gold pacifier in her mouth.

"Hi again! Sorry I scared you before." Kat apologized, scrambling up the hill. Kit followed. They sat on either side of her.

She giggled. "You ate the cursed astrid flowers."

"We did. A bunch of them." Kit admitted, hanging her head low with embarrassment.

"We really need your help." Kat added. "Snarf told us you can use magic to get us out and make us kittens again."

Jaguara suckled on her pacifier, ignoring Kat."

"You are the sorceress Jaguara, aren't you?" Kit asked.

"I'm she." Jaguara confirmed after placing her pacifier in her jewelry box. "You two are smart. Or at least your snarf is-" She scratched behind his ear.

Snarf smiled, tail wagging. "Puuuurrrrr! Thank you."

"He's right; I can help you, but I fail to see any reason why I should."

Kit and Kat exchanged bewildered glances. "Why not?" Kat asked, feeling a bit insulted.

"Your lying to me." She frowned up at him. Her twitching tail puffed out in defense. "How foolish can two kittens be to run around a strange world shouting for all to hear? I'm not stupid or deaf. There's something you want more than your kitten hood back; something you left your home and family behind for." She clutched the side of the jewelry box so tightly her claws turned white and began to bleed. "You cannot go to El-Dara."

"You DO know where El-Dara is!" Kit exclaimed, ignoring the foreboding wall of flames in Jaguara's stare.

"Don't bother looking further. No living sentient creature can ever step foot in El-Dara again. They must go through me first." Jaguara warned.

"How could you rip El-Dara off the face of Third Earth? It was the jewel of the world!" Kat cried, startled by the pitch of his new voice.

Jaguara shook her head sadly, sniffing back a tear. "It was…and maybe it could still be today if the magic that made it so wasn't easily corrupted. Greed destroyed my home once. Let it rest in peace, please?"

Kit couldn't stand to see the poor kitten so upset. "Kat!" She whispered harshly. "She's crying, we need to back off."

"It's just an act, sis. She's probably not really a kitten-YOW! HEY!"

Kit dragged him off to the side for a private word by his left ear. She waved to Jaguara, flashing her the friendliest smile she could. "He has a big mouth. Please don't go away."

Kat pushed himself free. He flashed his fangs at her, growling with resentment.

"What if El-Dara really is cursed like everything else in here?" Kit tried to reason. "We shouldn't push our luck. It hasn't been very good so far."

"We're not greedy, Kit." Kat pulled out the illustration from their father's storybook then handed it to her. "I can't face mom and tell her I made us run away for nothing."

"Even if we take nothing back from El-Dara, what's left in the forever bag is enough to buy our family ten new farms." Kit argued.

"But it wouldn't honor poppa's death. Think of how happy mom would be if we told her El-Dara is real, not just a fantasy poppa told us to help us forget how shitty life was. Please, Kit, back me up on this one last thing…" He flashed her his best begging kitten look, which looked a bit awkward now that he was grown.

Kit smiled, nodding once gently. "Okay."

Jaguara laid flat on the grass with Snarf curled up next to her. Through one open gold eye she noticed the Wiley twins standing over them. "You will persist the fabled city to the bitter end, am I right?" She sighed as she sat upright. "They all do."

"We don't mean to trespass…." Kit began, shifting uncomfortably.

"But we-"

Jaguara interrupted him with a dismissive hand gesture. "Spare me your sob story. I empathize with your grief. Forever it seems I've grieved here alone. Perhaps mourning together would sooth our pain."

Kat perked up. "You'll really take us?"

"Far be it from me to shatter the dreams of two kittens."

Kat offered her his hand and gently pulled her to her feet. "We won't stay long."

"And we promise to do whatever you say." Kit added.

"If you can last an hour in El-Dara without desecrating anything I will personally disenchant you and release you from the forever bags." Jaguara reached into her jewelry box then pulled out a small silk coin purse. She pulled the gold chord loose, but was hesitant to hold it up to the cats. "But I must warn you, far greater beings have gone mad there."

Kat looked back at Kit who gave him a reassuring nod. He smirked down at Jaguara. "You grossly underestimate us." He dropped the three silver buckles in to the silk purse.

She made a somber frown. "Let's hope so."

Snarf jumped back, startled as Jaguara, Kit and Kat were sucked into the purse. It hovered over his head a moment then gently floated into the jewelry box. The door slammed shut and the tiny latch locked it tight.

Snarf sniffed the box, then nudged it with his paw a moment. His ears drooped disappointed. "Puuurrrr…They forgot Shnarf…"

Meanwhile… In the very lowest level of the deepest caves on Third Earth…

Plunk…Plunk…Plunk…

Tygra's eye twitched. The steady, incessant rhythm of water dropping from stalactites was beginning to wear on his already frazzled nerves. At first the lack of Spidera's offspring comforted the arachnophobic tiger, but Panthro informed him their absence is the sign that Spidera's nest was close. Something else bothered Tygra, but he couldn't pinpoint what. Perhaps he was dreading the sight of the spider queen that much.

Dew settled on the endless blanket of silver webs. At this point the webs were so thick and sticky it was near impossible to step. The cave widened enough for them to spread out again. A gust of cool air breezed past. They were grateful for the increase in oxygen, especially Cheetara. She did her best to stay calm, but she dreaded cramped spaces and taking shallow breaths didn't help matters.

"Follow the stream." Panthro instructed as quietly as he could. He hopped in the ankle deep water first. Compared to feeling sticky spider thread between your toes, wet feet seemed welcoming. The others followed close behind. Moments later the cave floor ended at very a steep drop.

Panthro raised his hand, signaling for the others to stop. He crept as low as he could without sticking to anything and peered over the ledge. "There she is…"

Lion-O and Cheetara immediately squatted beside him for a look. Tygra needed a moment to muster the nerve. After forcing down a wave of fear-induced nausea he peered over the ledge. There in the canyon below Spidera sat in the center of her web. It functioned as a death net for anything that might fall off the sides. A small beam of moonlight snuck through a crack in the earth above. It shined directly on Spiedera's black, furry abdomen, which looked as if it had room to fit the Thundercats, kittens, Snarf and them some. Her thick, long legs were busy at work spinning more and more silver webs.

Tygra's heart pounded against his chest. He had to close his eyes or risk blacking out.

Lion-O paled a bit himself. "She's enormous, but she looks slow."

"Looks can be deceiving." Cheetara reminded him.

"Spidera's anything but slow." Panthro confirmed. "Her left side is her blind spot. Cheetara, we need you to run across and activate the bombs when you're under her. Pick up as much speed as possible when you hit the center of her web. If you get stuck there, you're dead."

"Are you sure you can make it?" Tygra asked.

"I'll make it." Cheetara smiled. "I may lose all the fur and skin on the bottom of my feet, but I'll make it."

He knew she meant for him to laugh, but he couldn't see the humor that moment. He took her hand. "If anything happens I will come for you."

"I know." She kissed him on the cheek for luck before giving herself a decent length runway and getting into a runner's stance. "Ready when you are."

He pointed across the canyon to a single large cave directly across from them. "Wait there while we sneak around her. From that cave it's a five day hike to the surface." He raised his arm. "Thundercats, ho!" He lowered it, signaling for Cheetara to go.

She sped past them, picking up enough speed to provide a thin layer of air between Spidera's web and her feet. To the men Cheetara was under and over on the opposite ledge in the blink of an eye. They could hear the bombs hiss as they unleashed large clouds of smoke into the thin cave air. At first Spidera scuttled about, alarmed, but the smoke quickly took effect and she began to sway about drunkenly.

Not a minute later the spider queen curled her legs under and rested her mass in the comfort and support of her nest. Cheetara struggled to see through the smoke and shadows. From what she could tell Panthro's idea was working.

"She's asleep, let's move." Lion-O ordered.

"I'll go this way, you two go that way." Panthro instructed.

The younger males nodded in agreement and the three parted ways. The ledge tapered until they were forced to claw their way around the sleeping Spidera up the steep vertical stone walls.

Cheetara crossed her fingers "Come on, guys…" She repeated over and over in her head.

Tygra gasped, startled as his foot slipped. A few shards of stone crumbled away under his weight. He froze.

Lion-O motioned for him to keep moving.

Cheetara sighed with relief when she spotted the others clinging to the cave walls. They hadn't much farther to safety when she heard a very distressful CLUNK. She looked down; the smoke bombs had been tossed away from Spidera and back to her!

She tried to call out, but she choked on the smoke. She heard the faint sound of foot steps behind her. Instinctively she threw a punch, but missed her target in the fog. Someone then grabbed her shoulder from behind and gave it a quick, precise squeeze at just the right pressure point. Most of her body went numb and she dropped to the ground instantly. "There's someone else here!" She cried, struggling to fight off the paralysis.

Before Tygra or Lion-O could react their mystery assailant threw a series of metal projectiles at the cave walls above their heads. They lost hold of the cave wall then tumbled to the nest below, landing helplessly on their backs.

The commotion stirred Spidera from her slumber. Awake ,but still groggy, she slowly, clumsily charged at the trapped cats in her web.

The brother's screamed in terror as giant tarantula fangs inched closer and closer to them.

Lion-O managed to rip one arm free and waved his sword at her. "BACK! BACK! BAD SPIDER!" Spidera backed off for a moment, but spun around and began to cover Lion-O from foot to head in her webbing.

Tygra screamed louder, struggling to pull free, but to no avail. Lion-O managed to cut away some at the fresh stream of web, but eventually he was cocooned up to his head. Spidera then began to cover Tygra. Tygra opened his mouth to scream, but all that came out was traumatized silence.

Panthro pulled Cheetara to her feet. She stretched a little to help regain feeling in her limbs. "Someone knows we're here." She warned him.

"We'll take care of them later. Distract Spidera, I'll try to jump her from behind!"

To Tygra's relief, Cheetara appeared in front of him, fiercely fighting off Spidera with her staff. "Bad girl!" She hissed at her.

A weak smirk formed on Tygra's otherwise mortified face. "I was supposed to help you."

"Don't complain!" Lion-O begged.

"I'm not." Tygra assured him.

Cheetara held her ground, but Spidera was getting annoyed. She hungered and a two perfectly good meals were sitting in her nest going to waste. She spat up a stream of thick green liquid at Cheetara, forcing her to jump back to avoid an acid bath.

Cheetara turned her nose up as Spidera's digestive juices ate away a hole in her web. The fumes burned her nose and eyes.

Spidera backed away, preparing to make the final charge. Panthro braced himself for the pounce. He wasn't sure how, but he had to take down Spidera before she made meals of all four of them. Just before he could muster the nerve to take the leap he felt a mean pair of claws tear into his back.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

That voice! He knew that voice! Panthro spun around. The darkness obscured his features, but Panthro could still make out the shilouette. "LYNX-O!"

"Panthro…?"


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 2 "To Eldara (part 1 of 2)  
part 4

"You're alive?" Lynx-O took a step forward.

Panthro could see the look of shock and relief on his face. "And Thundercats are with me."

Lynx-O's ear twitched to Spidera's fierce hissing. "I am so sorry." He leapt off the ledge landing between Cheetara and the outraged Spidera.

Spidera backed away, bucking her front legs at Lynx-O. He stood tall, stern expression unwavering. "No girl; they're friends. It's okay…" He stepped forward and put out his hand.

The other Thundercats watched in awe (with the exception of Tygra who watched shaking with one eye open) as Spidera lowered her head, allowing him to pet her gently above her fangs.

"Good girl. Gooood girl. Stay put." Spidera did as ordered while Lynx-O walked over to Lion-O and Tygra to cut them free with one of his kunai.

Realizing she and the others were no longer in danger, Cheetara put away her staff to help the new cat.

"Much better. Thank you." Lion-O breathed a deep sigh of relief as Lynx-O cut open his web restraints and pulled him to his feet.

Cheetara did the same for Tygra, who immediately upon standing doubled over and vomited.

"Has he been bitten?" Lynx-O asked, alarmed.

"No; my brother just really hates spiders. Lion-O assured him.

"I'm over it." After a moment spent regaining his composure Tygra pulled himself upright, waving one hand. "That was very intense."

Cheetara rubbed his back. "Are you general Lynx-O?"

"Just Lynx-O; I was a general when Thundera was still a kingdom." Lynx-O hung his head in mourning.

"We're working on that, old friend." Panthro cautiosously made his way down to Spidera's nest. "We came looking for you and any other able cats."

"I didn't think anyone else was left. The Lizard forces sabotaged our city from the inside somehow- my cats and I were fighting on both sides of the wall. It was chaos then Claudis fell…" Lynx-O turned to face Lion-O. "Your father was a great king and dear friend to my family and clan. I'm sorry I failed him."

Lion-O put a hand on his shoulder. "We all failed that day. In a lot of ways I failed father the most, but he was proud to know his people went down fighting."

"Then I should hope word never reaches his spirit how I hid away in these caves like a coward."

"You've been here with her this whole time?" Tygra pointed to Spidera.

Spidera nudged up against Lynx-O encouraging him to pet her. He complied; his gentile scratching against her exoskeleton. The sensation caused her to make an unsettling scratchy gargling sound that could be purring. "No. The remainder of the Thunderguard and myself were dragged to their god-awful interment camp. Most of the civilaians and some of my younger soldiers were sold to the rodent empire from what I was told. Slithe sent the rest of us sent to the Onyx pyramid to be executed in front of Mumm-Ra as a victory show…"

Spidera lowered herself a little, sensing Lynx-O's distress.

"I see you managed to give the scalebags the slip." Panthro smirked.

"My chain gang had one opportunity. I took care of the slave drivers, took back some of our weapons; then we ran as far and as fast as we could. The lizards went after us at first, but they stopped when they saw us heading for the caves. I should have known not to press onward, but no one knew exactly where we were only that we had lost the damned lizards. It was the blind leading the blind if you'll pardon the expression." He chuckled weakly. "For days we ventured deeper into these tunnels. It seemed safe to break the chains and search for food. We tried looking for a safe passage to the surface, but one by one the others went missing."

"Did she catch them?" Lion-o asked, slowly reaching to pet Spidera's leg only to skittishly pull back when Spidera shiften weight.

"Go on." Lynx-O encouraged him.

Lion-O stroked Spidera's leg. Cheetara gave it a try herself. She smiled. "It's like she's made out of whiskers. Tygra, feel."

"No thank you." Tygra tried to back away, but Spidera reached out to him and ruffled his fur. A small scream escaped his throat and he hid behind Panthro.

Lynx-O laughed. "Too bad, son. She likes you. To answer your question young lord, Spidera's children got to them before she did. I cursed these spiders once, but in essence they're just a feral animals trying to survive. They only ate my cats because they were in her territory and they were hungry." Lynx-O explained in her defense. "I managed to avoide her and her offspring for a while in the tunnels. Having been blind for so long I've learned to find my way in darkness or so I thought until I found myself in her web. She was half dead from an infection when I found her."

Panthro raised a brow at him. "Infection?" Upon a closer look he realized there was a scabbed over lump in the eye socket Grune had gouged her.

Lynx-O held up Grune's saber tooth. "I always thought you and Grune exaggerated your war stories, but this proved me wrong. Do not ask where the courage came from, but I removed this, cleaned her wound and eventually nursed her back to health. Now she's the best friend a cat could ask for. Were it not for us looking out for each other I might have starved to death by now."

Tygra shook all over. "More power to you, Lynx-O."

Panthro gave him a rough brotherly slap on the back. "Thank the Great Cloud Cat you survived. We could use your help, badly."

Lynx-O frowned. "It seems you could have used my help this whole time, but instead of searching for my fellow cats and engaging the enemy I chose to curl up defeated in the nest."

"For all you knew lizards were waiting for you at both ends of these tunnels. One cat against Third Earth doesn't have good odds. You weren't a coward you were surviving."

Panthro's words didn't appear to give much comfort. "Still, I'm ashamed of myself. Perhaps if Claudis had chosen you to lead Thundera's army and continued to have me command the Prowl Thundera might stand today."

Tygra shrugged. "It could have been worse. Father could have left Grune in charge."

A weak smile formed on the old lynx's face. "Even so; I wasn't worthy to serve lord Claudis and recent events have left me in no condition to serve you, lord Lion-O. They broke my spirit this time. You have to find other cats."

Lion-O's expression sobered. He shook his head. "I won't accept no, general. You, Panthro, Cheetara even Tygra to a much lesser extent- "

Tygra flashed him an insulting hand gesture.

"-Have more experience in battle than me even after all we've been through. This is a war and if we're going to win we need the loyalty of cats who know how to handle their own." He held up the Sword of Omens. "I would be honored if you joined us a Thundercat once again."

Lynx-O could not see the glow of the Eye of Thundera, but he could feel the energy teaming within it. It felt empowering. Lynx-O saluted. "If you will not accept defeat, young Lion-O then neither shall I. Thundercats ho."

"Thundercats HO!" The others cheered. The echoes and the light from the eye startled her a bit.

"Shhhh shhh, it's all right." Lynx-O motioned for her to calm down.

"The water and rations we brought with us are almost gone." Cheetara informed them. "You should come back with us to the Thundertank to wash up and eat a proper meal. We can plan our next move from there."

"We'll fill you in on this whole cluster-cuss on the way." Panthro offered.

"May I have a moment to say goodbye to her first?"

"Of course. Whenever you're ready." Lion-O led the others aside.

Spidera crowched down low so to be eye level with her beloved master. She could sense sadness in him. She knew he was leaving. Lynx-O patted her head one last time, trying to ignore her sad whimpers. "Be strong. You made it who knows how long without me before. You'll be fine. I'll miss you, girl; thank you for everything." Lynx-O gave her one last pat then walked away. "I'm ready." He told the others after exhaling a heavy sigh.

"We can go then?" Tygra asked wearing a hopeful expression.

Lion-O nodded. "Yeah, we can go."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou…."

Spidera watched with dewy red eyes as her friend and master slipped away with the other Thundercats. Soon after they disappeared she continued weaving her web.

Meanwhile; somewhere on the Astral Plane within a forever bag…

Instead of a gentile descent to the ground Kit and Kat were flung into this new world.

"A little rough, don't you think?" Kit asked, rubbing her skidded knees.

"It isn't exactly supposed to be a warm welcome."

She and Kat turned around, surprised to hear a fully grown woman's voice behind them. Instead of the little kitten a regal middle aged woman stood before them, still wearing similar tribal garb and just as much gold jewelry if not more.

Kit noticed her brother staring at Jaguara's figure a little too long and slapped him.

"El-Dara is just beyond the battlefield." The sorceress in a new form told them.

"Look, Kit…" Kat pointed to the horizon were a seemingly endless mass of golden statue cat soldiers stood in the tall, unkempt grass. Their lower bodies were partially obscured by plant growtth, but the gold surfaces glistened in the comfortably warm noonday sun. Upon Jaguara's signal to walk the siblings ventured forward for a closer look.

"Wow…" Kat's eyes widened to take in all their intricate detail of the features and poses. Some looked angry, a few excited, but most looked terrified. "How many were sculpted?"

"None." Jaguara answered. "These cats are among the thousand who fought in the last battle for El-Dara." She motioned towards a familiar symbol engraved in one's armor. "Half hailed from the city of Thundera." She then motioned to another cat with slightly different armor. Engraved on him was the four toed claw within an ellipse; a symbol, familiar only to the Thunderkitten's and their family. "The other half hailed from El-Dara."

Kit was about to touch one of the statues, but quickly pulled her hand away. "So they were people who were turned into gold?"

Jaguara pointed to Kit's flupe which now hung from her neck. "Would you please play them a Dirge? Their souls have been trapped for centuries. They're in so much pain."

Kit's ears drooped a little. "I only know one song and it's a lullaby."

"That's fitting enough. Please…?"

Kit put her flupe to her lips and softly blew out a melody.

"So beautiful." Jaguara commended her half way through. She cracked a sad smile, wiping away tears.

Kit continued to play as they weaved through the frozen war scene. She glanced in the eyes of surrounding statues. They too cried tears of molten gold.

The tune ended on a sour note as Kit gasped, disturbed by the sight. She and Kat huddled closer together, both convinced the mob was staring at them.

"Don't be afraid." Jagura placed a gentile, but ice cold hand on their shoulders. "Keep going. El-Dara isn't far now.

The sourcress lead them past a partially collapsed solid gold wall. Beyond it stood the most incredible sight they had ever seen; a solid gold city filled with marvoulis feline architecture encrusted with rare jewels. The golden paved roads and sidewalks lead to lush gardens filled with exotic (and even extinct) flora, bountiful fruit trees, some turned to gold in full bloom and gold fountains also gushing molten gold. The sweet smelling wind blew leaves and petals past their feet. The only thing missing were people to enjoy such splendor.

Kit and Kat despite themselves ran about in a disorganized, child-like fashion eager to saok in the glimmering wonder of it all. Jaguara followed close behind, not bothered by their laughter and frolicking. The sorceress enjoyed the sound of their excitement. It almost made El-Ddara feel less like a ghost city.

"This is it! It's really El-Dara! We made it, sis!" Kat jumped up and down, cheering. Kit joined him, holding his hands."

Jaguara cleared her throat, interrupting the revelry. "The theater is over there." She pointed to rather small, but ritzy looking building with many steps leading to the front doors down the street. "Maybe we can find you two some better-fitting clothes there."

The siblings looked at each other and blushed. "We would appriciate that." Kit replied.

Jaguara waited outside for half hour or better, twirling a lock of her white mane around her finger anxiously. She was beginning to think allowing the Thunderkittens to choose whatever they wanted from wardrobe was a mistake. Just when she decided to look for them Kit and Kat emerged fully dressed. Kit chose a simple, but elegant dancer's dress made from pink and blue silk. Kat chose the black with gold-lining uniform of an El-darian guard.

"Much better. My bits were getting squished." Kat jumped, skipping half the steps.

Kit descended normally, shaking her head. "We didn't want to know that."

Jaguara chuckled, but cut herself short. "Well, what else would you like to see?"

"All of it." Kat insisted.

"Would you tell us what happened? Does anyone else still live here?"

"Sadly no." Jaguara escorted them through the market square, keeping a keen eye on her guests should they take any of the enticing treasures left in the open. "After Mumm-Ra's animals ventured off and staked claims to territories they began to develop their own socities and cultures. Thundera rose and prospered. Itself and Eldara became it's two largest and bountiful cities. We cats were noted by the other species for our pride in warfare, but we also flourished in art, music, trade and magic. El-Dara was the epicenter of it all. In its height it became the nation's capital. The fabled clerics of the crown originated here." She looked younder to a ancient golden temple in the center of peaceful garden. The kittens followed her along the sacred gold plated grounds, listening intently to the history lesson.

"This is the temple of Dara. It was founded by my parents; descendants of the blacksmiths who forged the Sword of Omens. This is originally where the clerics went to train and practice their miracles. My father, Mitis, developed a powerful form of alchemy, among other spells that kept El-Dara's weather perfect and our crops in constant supply. People were fed, fulfilled and happy. Still his ability to turn any metal or stone into solid gold impressed the public the most."

"So what happened to everyone?" Kit's tail twitched behind her in anticipation.

Jaguara held up her hand to the towering duel doors. They swung open with ease. "Enter; I'll show you."

Kit and Kat stepped into a pitch black room. A burst of fire shot off with the flick of Jaguara's wrist, lighting every candle and illuminating the gold interior of the temple. In the center resting on an elaborate alter were two statues, one a male cat the other female (presumably Mitis and his wife), holding a golden short staff with a razer sharp cat claw for the blunt end. Jaguara turned her nose up in disgusts at it.

"That is the Claw of Dara, my father's magic wand so to speak. He crafted it himself to perform his alchemy. He became obsessed with the spell. He spent all his time perfecting it, turning more and more things into gold. Eventually he found a way to turn flesh into gold. It became a popular trend for rich deceased and punishment for criminals. For years the then Thundercat lord, Leonoth saw Mitis's alchemy as a threat to his rule, but when he discovered the atrocity Mitis had committed wih the staff he declaired Mitis and his city treasonous and called for arms."

"Oh no…" Kat knew the story was going downhill.

"I was a cub at the time, barely old enough to conceive. The idea of a civil war within Thundera terrified me and I begged my father not to retaliate- to stop using the Claw, but the spell had brained washed him into believing he rightfully should rule. He met Leonoth in battle, ready to strike the killing blow. With the Claw of Dara he cast a spell so powerful it turned Leonoth's soldiers into gold in mid battle, but Mitis's greed and arrogance overpowered the staff. It backfired, turning his troops and three quarters of El-Dara's civilians into gold as well. Those left to mourn the loss eventually abandoned El-Dara for Thundera. Only I remained to clean up."

"But how did you hide El-Dara here?" Kit asked.

Jagara turned her back to the statues for a moment, her expression and thoughts unclear. "After the battle I returned the Sword of Omens to Leonoth's heir as a peace offering, but he couldn't find it in his heart to forgive my father or the people of El-Dara for supporting him. He banished me to the city, exictued any living cats born in El-Dara and destroyed any written record of the city. In fear something like this might happen again I stayed here in the temple and practiced my own magic. My mother taught me to hide snarfs in winter caps as a kitten. I used the same principle to create the forever bags and stuffed the entire city in. With nowere to go, I wandered Third Earth, keeping the forever bag safe on my person until…"

"Until you died and another sorcerer picked it up." Kat finished for her.

"That's why there are three forever bags; in case anyone managed to tap into the first one." Kit guessed.

Jaguara confirmed this with a nod. "Only a hand full of people have made it to the third. No one has ever removed the Claw, thank the good gods."

Kat stared at the Claw of Dara for a long, hard moment. "People have changed. Not much, but cats have enough. We can learn from Mitis's mistakes and bring El-Dara back to our living plain or maybe even build a new El-Dara. Does the Claw still work?"

Jaguara exhaled a sad sigh. "People do not change. Greed is trait in all sentient beings to some extent. It's best the Claw stays here."

Perhaps he was unsatisfied with Jaguara's answer. Perhaps voices whispering from the inside of the gold statues compelled him to do it. Either way, Kat had a bad laspe in jugement and pulled the Claw of Dara out of the grip of he statues. He swung it once, impressed with its even weight and possibility to be quite lethal even without alchemist powers. "I can prove you wrong. Teach me to use this and I swear I'll prove you wrong."

"Kat put it back!" Kit, also not thinking snatched the Claw from Kat, touching the Claw end.

Jaguara heard duel screams of terror for a second then only one. She turned around, not surprised to see a horrified Wiley Kat next to his sister now petrified in gold. Kat dropped the Claw. "It was an accident! I didn't mean to!" Tears rolled down his cheaks. "She's still alive, right? You can change her back?"

"I will no sooner change her to flesh again then return your youth!" Jagurara scowled at him, stomping towards him, growing older and angrier with each step. "Never once did I give you permission to TOUCH the Claw of Dara! I told you to look, but never said touch! You broke my trust, kitten. I believe you've had your fill of my city. Now LEAVE!" She reached into the coin purse and roughly slapped the three, now gold buckles into Kat's hands. "Maybe from now on when someone speaks to you you will listen more carefully."

"You can't-!" Before he could say anything else he felt himself being sucked through the small bag then through the rucksack. He was flung with tremendous force against a random pile of junk (treasure seemed an awful lot like junk to Kat at the moment).

Groaning, Kat sat upright, realizing he was back in the first forever bag still an adult. A wave of emotion overcame him. He doubled over, burring his face in his palms. "I screwed up…" He lamented, choking back tears. "I screwed up BAD, Kit. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He punched himself a few times in the head for his foolish act. "I dragged you into this. It's my fault…" He stood, pacing the floor in an effort to think of a salution. "I won't leave you there, Kit!" He yelled despite the fact that she couldn't hear him.

"I won't leave you with that witch! I have to do something. I-I have to tell the other Thundercats…" He reached in his belt for the communication device. He turned it on and heard nothing but static. "SHIT it doesn't work in here! Hold on, Kit, I'll be back real quick. Rankin Bass!"


	9. Chapter 9

Thundercats Ho! 2011

Episode 3; "To El-Dara (part 2 of 2)

part 1

Outside the forever bag…

After a day trekking through the ashen remains of the briar the gray tabby cub came across a simple agricultural bolkin village nestled in the feather meadows. The morning sun shined above their small wooden cottages illuminating the land in an inviting warm glow.

He may have well entered the bolkin village with a festering plague by the sheep-folk's terrified reaction to his presence. The poor lost Thunderian visited each shop owner and merchant in the market place to beg for food or shelter in exchange for labor. Never had so many doors been slammed in his face. They flipped open signs over to closed when he approached them. Clerks hid under their desks when he meekly asked for assistance. Even the lambs gathered their toys and fled into their homes when he waved hello.

Unbeknownst to the tabby another stranger to the village strolled the streets, this one a middle aged raccoon vagrant with a sharp mind and sticky fingers named Tookit. Tookit posed a greater threat to the bolkin purveyors' pockets, but they were too unsettled by the cat among them to even notice. Tookit followed the lad, pleased by how easy he made pick pocketing, but upon a close glance at him, Tookit noticed his stolen forever bag securely tied to the cub's belt.

_"How did he get a hold of it?"_ Tookit wondered inwardly, munching away on an apple he swiped from a fruit vendor's cart._ "It could be an ordinary bag. Have to make sure…"_ Nonchalantly, Tookit trailed the strange kitten, waiting for the right opportunity to introduce himself.

The tabby sulked through an open flea market, discouraged by the distance everyone kept from him. Tookit lurked among the apprehensive crowd. He observed the kitten with devious interest.

Under the shade of a tarp a humble peasant woman weaving wool garments rocked back and forth in her wooden chair. She seemed like a sweet old lady, so the cub tried to appeal to her.

"Is there anything I can help you with, ma'am?" He asked, tail drooping low behind him. "I'm looking for work and-"

She took one look at him and upon realizing he was a cat tossed her yarn and needles at his face. She bleated, jumping on her chair as if he were a feral mouse or a cockroach. "Get out of here! Go! SCAT CAT!" She threw anything she could grab on her sales table at him. "GET!"

The tabby ran off, a pair of knee socks still clung to his person.

"A cat!" She warned the whole neighborhood. "Somebody help! Chase him out!"

Within minutes a small herd of bolkin males armed with various farming tools and their own horns came after him. The cub lost them by turning the corner of an alleyway and ducking behind a bakery. He kept his back against a garbage can, tucking his knees close to his chest. He held his breath and listened close in case they turned around, but minutes passed and they did not return. He sighed, relaxing a little. "Thanks ma'am…" He whispered sarcastically before putting on the socks he accidentally ran off with. He wiggled his toes a little. His claws ripped through the wool. At least his feet were warm now.

He folded his arms over his knees and buried his face in. "I wish I were still in the City of Blades. Damn red dog…" He lamented. "Cats weren't popular, but at least no angry mobs formed 'cause I was there. What is everyone's problem?"

"It's not cats they're afraid of, it's who is hunting cats."

The cub jumped, startled. He tried to run, but stumbled over the garbage can.

"Shhhh!" Tookit scolded him, pulling him to his feet. "Dear boy, calm down. I have no ill will towards the feline species. They call me Tookit."

"Tabbothy." The cub brushed garbage off his already grubby clothes. "Tabb for short." His wide green eyes darted about anxiously. "W-who exactly is hunting cats?"

Tookit placed his hand on Tabbothy's back and led him along a fairly secluded rouit around the market. "Now now, lets not play dumb. Surely you're aware how many enemies the cats have made with other species, especially the lizards and rats." He tugged on the pull chord of the forever bag gently, attempting to swipe it from Tabbothy right under his cold, wet nose.

A feeling of dread overwhelmed Tabbothy when he heard the word rats pass the raccoon's lips. He could feel the gashes from the rats' whips as if they were freshly open. He pulled away before Tookit could fully untie the bag from his belt.

_"Shit!"_ He spat inwardly, pulling his hand away innocently. "Even in these remote areas news of Mumm-Ra's resurgence has spread." Tookit continued. "His growing army leveled Thundera. The lizards have orders to capture all cats and they will destroy anything that gets in their way. Now rats, they never need an excuse to terrorize neighboring lands. These people are afraid if you linger it will attract predator species."

"Makes sense I guess. But what am I supposed to do for food? I can't go from village to village forever."

Tookit could hear Tabbothy's stomach growl. His hunger reinforced the desperation growing in his eyes. He put on a sympathetic face. "The world is a cruel place, my boy…" Exhaling a sad sigh he took a seat on an empty crate. "I've spent the better half of my life a beggar. I failed to provide for myself and my children. It's a shameful life. You seem like a good kitten though; you deserve easier." He reached into his pocket and held out a fist full of spare change. "Finding someone willing to take you in around here will be impossible, but this should be enough for a quick meal and a wagon ride to the next closest village. I wouldn't expect much better hospitality from the wolos or satyrs though. Stay out of Dog city too. The mutts there would eat you alive."

Tabbothy swelled with gratitude. He reached for the spare change, ready to cry from joy, but something in the back of his head told him to stop. He pulled his hand back. "Tookit, sir, that is generous of you and I appreciate the help, but I would feel awful if I just took your last cent without being able to give you anything."

Tookit nodded, maintaining a friendly face. "Too proud for a handout I see. Very noble of you. Perhaps we could trade then?"

Tabbothy pulled his pockets inside out. "I got nothing."

"You don't have anything." He corrected the cub's poor grammar. "What about that?" He pointed to the bag.

Tabbothy looked down. He forgot he had even found that scrap of cloth. "There's nothing in it. It's not even lined."

"Ah, but it's something. I'm a utilitarian sort of fellow. Surely I'll find use for it." He tried to grab it, but Tabbothy backed away just out of Tookit's reach.

"A trade should be even. Thanks again, but I have to make it on my own. Good luck." He turned, continuing down the road towards the farmlands in the hills. "Bye!" He waved.

"Good luck to you too, young Tabb." He begrudgingly stuffed the change back in his pocket. _"But this isn't goodbye until I get a good look at that bag."_ He swore inwardly.

An hour or so of climbing and descending the rolling hills Tabbothy was beginning to regret not accepting the free ride and meal from Tookit. Then again if lizards and rats might storm through looking for cats lingering would be a death sentence. He looked over his shoulder. The bolkin village stood in the distance; its peaceful denizens going about their busy day as the peasants and artisans of Thundera once did. It's as if he never showed up.

The inviting aroma of freshly cooked meals and baked desserts drifted to the hills. He yearned for his family, his home and old life he only recently appreciated. He looked to his ankle which still dragging a shackle with a broken chain. It was a constant reminder of who he lost. He had no one to live for but himself now. It wasn't much of a life.

The yearning left the cub feeling empty. He looked away, focusing only on the path ahead. Tabbothy soon came across a thick wheat field. He brushed his fingers along the tall grass. It tickled. "At least in there I will be hard to see."

He shut his eyes and took a few steps into the wheat field, leaving an indent line in the grass as wide as him behind. Not five yards later a voice seemed to cry out of the ground "RANKIN BASS!"

Tabbothy ran screaming as a tall male cat literally jumped out of the bag.

Kat looked around, realizing he was no longer in the briar. "STOP!" He begged the stranger who he could not see clearly through the thick wheat field. He raced after him, following the indent the frightened stranger left, desperately calling for him.

"Oomph!" Tabbothy ran face first into something solid. Both he and Kat fell backwards.

"Don't run!" Kat begged, rubbing his bruised chest.

Tabbothy's fur stood on end, but he calmed slightly after realizing he was speaking to a fellow cat. "How-where…were did you come from?"

"The bag." Kat pointed to the forever bag.

Tobbothy's ears drooped. He immediately handed Kat the bag. "Here! I-I didn't mean to take it! I just found it on the ground! Please don't hurt me; I'm sorry!"

"Whoa, it's all right. I'm not mad or anything. Actually I need your help. I'm Wiley Kat. My sister Kit is in deep trouble. I need to reach the Thundercats. Where are we?"

"I don't know exactly…" Tabbothy admitted. "There's a bolkin village a few miles back." He motioned behind him with his thumb. He cocked his head at Kat a moment. "The Thundercats are dead aren't they? That's what they told me at Mount Plun-Darr."

"They liberated Mount Plun-Darr not too far back." Kat informed him.

"Figures I wouldn't be there to see it." Tabbothy sulked inwardly. He watched Kat pull out a small metal device and hold it to his mouth.

"Lion-O! Tygra! Panthro?!" The device hissed in his ear. "Cheetara?… DAMN IT! Are they underground or something? Guys! Pick up! Pleeeeease pick up."

"Are you sure they're alive?" Tabbothy was beginning to question this cat's sanity.

"They're out there, okay?! Trust me!" Frustrated, Kat almost threw the communicator to the ground, but instead stuffed it in his pocket for later. He flopped into a sitting position and exhaled a deep sigh. "I'll try again later."

"Maybe I can still help?" Tabbothey offered.

Kat shook his head no. "Thanks, but the situation is over both our heads now. I need the sword of Omens for this."

Tabbothy's striped tail swayed curiously behind him as he too sat in the grass. "How did you fit inside the bag?"

A nervous chuckle escaped Kat's throat. "You won't believe me. We, I mean Kit and I..." Kat regaled Tabbothy with stories of his journey from their fallen home city, how the Thundercats took them under their wing, how he and Kit discovered the magic forever bag, and their misadventure with Tookit.

"Tookit?" Tabbothy interrupted for the first time since Kat began his story. "I met a Tookit in the Bolkin village."

Kat's face paled under his whiskers. "No no no! He's supposed to be rotting in a canine prison right now!"

"He didn't seem like a bad guy. A little weird maybe, but-"

Kat stood scanning his surroundings. "I thought so too, but he _is_ bad, very bad. He tricked Kit and I into robbing people in some organized child crime circuit…and I think he may have touched Jenyo in a bad way. She never said anything, but he always looked at her and Kit weird..." Kat shifted anxiously. "Did he follow you?"

Tabbothy shrugged.

"Whatever you do, don't let him anywhere near the forver bag at least until we save Kit." He cupped his hands around his mouth. "HEAR THAT YOU CREPPY LITTLE PRICK?! YOU'RE NOT GETTING THE BAG BACK!"

Tabbothy jumped, startled by Kat's shouting and the way they echoed through the farmlands.

"Sorry." Kat looked around one last time. "Come on. Let's get through the field. The farther we are ahead of him the better."

Tabothy followed close behind. "So where's Kit? Is she okay?"

"No, she's not okay at all… It was my fault…" Kat continued his tale up until the point they discovered the sorceress Jaguara who led them to El-Dara where he lost Kit.

Tabbothy hung on Kat's every word. No matter how tall the adult's story became he accepted the details as fact. Kat seemed honest and the idea the Thundercats still roamed Third Earth avenging Thundera and the scattered cats planted seeds of hope in the cub. He felt terrible for his new friend. "I lost my baby brother at Mount Plun-Darr. I know how you feel."

Only two hours of daylight remained according to the position of the sun. Kat kicked himself for telling his life story without allowing Tabbothy to tell his. "How _did_ you escape Mount Plun-Darr before the Thundercats got there?"

Tabbothy looked to his ankle. Memories he'd care to forget came flooding back. "It was a freak accident. My dad was a stone cutter in Thundera. The lizards stormed his workshop and dragged him off. I don't know what happened to him, but we got sold to the rats and…"

Months ago; In a mineshaft in Mount Plun-Darr…

Tabbothy stood in the back of a large crowd of recently purchased slaves. Chained to his leg was a four year old version of himself; his baby brother Tibbs. Tibbs like the rest of the slaves cowered before the rats standing guard armed with whips. He clung to his big brother closely, holding back tears. The largest rat dressed in royal blue proceeded to explain their purpose in the mine. He declared himself Ratar-O, descendant of Ratilla and warlord to the rodent empire. Ratar-O spoke clearly and professionally to his slaves as if they were employees. He then asked for volunteers.

Tabbothy stroked his brother's fluffy striped mane. He tried his best to stand tall and look brave, but inside his stomach ached with fear. They were going to die in that mine in front of these nasty rats. Maybe not that day, but someday soon. Tabbothy knew it, but how could he tell Tibbs?

"I have to pee…" Tibbs whispered as quietly as he could. Still his tiny voice reached Ratar-O's ears. "Who said that?"

The crowd look back at Tabbothy and Tibbs.

He pushed through the crowd. Tabbothy's tail tucked under as the ground shook with every step closer the massive old rat took. The kittens stood frozen, staring in horror at Ratar-O who glared down at them with disapproving eyes. Ratar-O looked over at an old white mouse wearing an eye patch; his secretary Tabbothy guessed. "Kittens? Really? How are they supposed to use a pick axe?"

The white mouse shrugged.

Ratar-O sighed. "Damn lizards. Well you get what you pay for." He reached down and gently patted Tabbothy on the back. "Take your brother over there and let him piss off the ledge. Then you two can be the first to start looking."

Tabbothy looked to the far end of the tunnel where daylight shined through. Ratar-O gave him a rough nudge of encouragement. The kittens hurried over after that. Tibbs stopped a few steps shy of the ledge. Heights scared him.

"Go on." Tabbothey urged. "I'll look away."

Tibbs nodded. He took a deep breath before getting into position. Halfway through relieving himself a chunk of ground underneath his foot chipped away and he toppled over the ledge. Before Tabbothy realized what happened, Tibb's weight threw him off balance and he too slipped over along with him.

They screamed on the way down, struggling to grip onto something, but to no avail.

One of the rat guards ran over. He saw nothing but a few loose stones dropping to the base below where a pile of fallen rocks rested. "They fell off the side, lord Ratar-O." He announced.

Ratar-O shook his head. "What a waste. The rest of them better not be so clumsy…"

A few hours later; nightfall…

Tabbothy's eyes fluttered open. Everything was pitch black. "Am I dead?" He wondered inwardly. Almost every inch of his body ached. Pain was a sign of life. He struggled to push himself upright. His right ankle felt broken. He was bleeding in a few spots, but he was alive and able to move. A pile of stones fell off either side of his back. He choked up some dirt.

"Tibbs…?" He whispered, struggling to see in the dark. The stars provided too little light to see the ground clearly. He felt around. "Tibbs? TIBBS?!" He felt his shackle. It had broken on the fall down.

His palm brushed over something limp and soft. It was a toddler's arm. Horrified, Tabbothy started to dig through debris. To his dismay he uncovered Tibb's mangled, lifeless body.

Present day…

Kat looked away as Tabbothy wiped away tears on his forearm. He felt like crying himself.

"That night I carried him as far from Mount-Plun-Darr as I could and buried him by a river. Then I followed the river for a week or so."

"No rats ever came looking for you?"

Tabbothy shook his head no. "They probably thought we were dead. It's not like there weren't a hundred other cats to keep digging. I still can't believe I walked away and made it this far. I couldn't climb or run anything because of my ankle, so I lived off bugs and berries. It was going on two weeks before I ran into another animal."

"Who?"

"A dog. She took me in. I'm…I'm not supposed to talk about her, but she's probably dead too now…"

A few weeks after Tabbothy escaped Mount Plun-Darr; a few miles outside the City of Swords.

Tabbothy stepped down the wrong way on his bad ankle. Yelping in pain he fell forward on his hands and knees. He pulled himself upright. Beyond a forest of dying autumn trees stood a towering wall of bones. He walked a few more steps then collapsed again.

Tears swelled in his eyes as he clawed at the ground in frustration. For weeks he searched for some kind of civilization and now he found it and he hadn't the strength to walk another hundred yards. He laid on the ground face first, waiting for starvation and dehydration to take him.

A short while later there came a scraping noise behind him. A tall white dog with a fluffy curled tail marched around him. She pulled a sled carrying at least a month's worth of food and supplies. She stopped beside Tabbothy, looked at him a moment, gave him a sniff . "A cat? Haven't seen one of those in years. Hu." She quickly dismissed him then continued to walk towards the city entrance.

Tabbothy thought her to be a mirage for a second, but the wind carried the scent of her food. He stood once again and staggered after her. "Wait!" He begged. "Lost…hungry…"

The sled dog turned around. Tabbothy collapsed to his knees a foot in front of her. She bore her canines at him. "Piss off, hairball. Do I look interested in charity?"

"Please? I'll pay you back. I'll…I'll help pull your sled."

She shook her head. "Not on that leg you won't." She kicked him in the chest sending him toppling back on his butt. "Don't slow me down, hairball. I don't have time for stray cats."

Desperate, Tabbothy jumped on the back of her sled and clung for dear life. The dog growled at him. She even tried to yank him off, but he wouldn't budge. He looked so pathetic. How could she live with herself if she didn't help him?

She bandaged his ankle and gave him a helping of dried meat she had saved. Tabbothy happily wolfed down the meat. "It may be a little spoiled by now." She warned.

"Don't care. So hungry." Tabbothy replied with a full mouth. He swallowed harshly. "Thank you."

An indifferent gruff escaped her throat. She pulled a bag off her sled, unpacked an expensive, revealing dress and started to change. "When you're done get lost again, hairball. I have people to see and money to make. Hopefully there is a large dog population in this town or at least a large population with canine fever."

"My name is Tabbs." He informed her.

"You're hairball as far as I'm concerned." She teased. "They call me Brindle."

"Do you live there?" He pointed to the bone wall.

"No, I'm hunting someone who may be there."

"In a dress?"

"You're a little young to understand. This is a dueling city, but my sword was stolen. Until I get it back I have to make money in this city other ways. Other ways pay far better anyhow."

"Can I come with you?"

"Don't you have parents to annoy?"

Tabbothy frowned. "Not anymore."

Somewhere in Brindle's jaded heart she found sympathy for the kitten's plight. "Fine tag along if you have to, but don't ask for anything, don't talk to anyone, don't wait up for me at night and if anyone asks I own you." She tapped on his chest, expression stern.

Tabbothy agreed. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Brindle quickly found a small abandoned blacksmith shop to rent. They unpacked and made it home. Brindle never allowed Tabbothy to leave. She even fashioned a crawlspace in the wall to hide in just in case. In case of what, she never really explained. He didn't mind. The shop reminded him of his father's in Thundera and after traveling so long with a busted ankle walking anywhere seemed like a chore.

Nearly a season passed. The pair became close and talked of their past, leaving out the worst times. Tabbothy shared memories of his apprentice life in Thundera while Brindle told of her disbanded Samoyed pack on Hook Mountain. Tabbothy grew to love Brindle as a mother figure. He cleaned for her and cooked whatever meat she bought from the local butcher. Brindle left home at all hours to work or to search for whoever she was hunting. She never explained what the man did exactly. She never really explained the nature of her work either though Tabbothy had his suspicions. Her work paid well, but she often came home battered, bloodied and reeking of strange men, cheap alcohol and shame.

One cold night Brindle came home infuriated. She threw down her purse, spilling money across the table and onto the floor. "He's not here! He doesn't even have my sword!" She barked, pacing the floor. "Some cat beat the son of a cock and gave all his swords to a damn drifter rabbit! They both left town months ago!" She kicked her sled. "This is bullshit! I thought I found him this time!"

Tabbothy shrunk before her outburst. "It'll be okay." He assured her even though he had no idea what she was talking about.

She sat silently for a minute. "Tabbs, pack up the sled. We leave in the morning. I'm going to track the Duelist down if it's the last thing I do."

"But-"

"Pack!"

Tabbothy did as ordered, asking no further questions nor giving any further argument. It was nearly sunrise. While Tabbothy took a short nap Brindle secured her sled for the journey. In the middle of changing into some traveling clothes she noticed a familiar and unwelcome scent outside the door. She shook Tabbothy awake. "Tabbs, hide!" She whispered.

He rubbed his eyes. "Why?"

Someone big pounded on the door. "I smell you in there! Open up!" A rather nasally canine voice beckoned through the thick wood.

"Just go!" She shoved him into the crawl space then sprinkled some pepper around the area to mask his scent.

Tabbothy heard a series of chopping noises and a heavy thud of the front door being kicked in.

"Brindle! Looking good. How is my bitch?" A male canine greeted her.

"I am NOT your bitch. What are you doing out?"

"What? You didn't think I could survived the pit without you? I'm the reason we survived 100 fights the first time. I know you tipped off the authorities, Brin, but that's all right. I forgive you for running off. You haven't been the first bitch to abandon me."

"Get out!"

Tabbothy peeked through a hole in the wall. He could just barely see Brindle pushing against a big red jackal trying to hug her close. He had a crazed look in his eye as if he were rabid. She threw a punch, but he grabbed her arm, twisted her around and held her still. Tabbothy's gut reaction was to leap out and start swinging at male, but fear got the better of him. He kept still, perfectly silent.

The male sniffed the air. "There's someone else here. You didn't find another stud while I was locked up did you?" He chuckled. "Wait, that's a kitten I smell! Are you keeping a kitten? Whatever happened to no pups?"

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Keep still, whore!"

The jackal tossed Brindle against the wall with full force. She fell to the floor, knocked out cold. The male canine knelt down to bind her arms and muzzle her then threw her over his shoulder and walked out. Tabbothy stayed hidden until he was sure he was far gone. When the coast was clear he raced out of the shop leaving everything behind in a panic.

Present day.

"He dragged her off. I think he was going to kill her or…" Tabbothy cursed himself in his head. "I didn't do anything to help her. She was my friend and I let that red dog take her."

"Red dog?" Kat pondered aloud. "I think I know who took your friend."

Tabbothy's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Pretty sure. Once I get Kit back I'll try to get the Thundercats to look for her. If she's with who I think she's with it should be hard." They emerged from the other end of the wheat field. Kat reached for the communicator to give it another try.

"Lion-O? Panthro? Somebody pick up…"


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 3; "To El-Dara (part 2 of 2)  
Part 2

Outside the Thundertank

"The security system works." Tygra mused, half chuckling to himself as he dragged an unconscious lizard away and piled him (her? Who can tell?) with the others who tried to break into the Thundertank.

"Sends quite a jolt." Lion-O threw the last lizard on the pile. He looked around. "Only problem is if one of them stood back they already ran and told their superiors we're here."

Tygra shook his head dismissively. "Na. Lizards aren't that bright. We're clear."

On the opposite side of the tank Cheetara walked over to Lynx-O with a full canteen. "I filtered it, but the water in Baleful swamp isn't the cleanest."

"Thank you, dear." Without hesitation Lynx-O took a big swig then dumped the rest over his head. He breathed a sigh of relief as the cool water washed away the grime on his face and fur. He shook his whiskers dry. "The fresh air feels great. I can't wait to get out of here." He put on his now clean clothes and armor. "You said you're looking for the rest of the Prowl?"

Cheetara nodded.

"I didn't want to disappoint you in the caves, but I was no longer involved with that unit once Claudis reassigned me as his general. Only he and the captain had access to information concerning Prowl missions."

Lion-O hopped onto the hood and casually took a seat. "Who became captain after you?"

"My granddaughter, Lynxanna. She was the best of the best, putting my relation aside. After Panthro and Grune left to find the book I lost contact with her completely. At first I brushed it off as business as usual. Keeping to yourself is a basic survival skill for the Prowl, but I believe she carried a torch for Grune. His absence made her distant. By a year after they left she had all but disappeared. I'm thankful she wasn't there to witness his betrayal. It would have killed her."

"Lynxanna?" Cheetara repeated in her head. The utterance of that name sent a feeling of dread through stomach. She had heard that name before, recently, but when? Who…?

"You look sick. Are you alright?" Tygra asked her.

"What? No, I'm fine. It's the swamp gas." She fibbed, making a mental note to try and remember that name.

"You don't have any idea where she is now?" Lion-O asked.

"Claudis last sent her to the Treetop Nations to "check in" on the primates, but is she is still there now? Who knows? Where are we currently heading?"

"We were supposed to meet up with Kit and Kat in Thundera." Tygra answered. "But the Tank is low on fuel. It's either get more or we go back to pawing it. Now that I think about it, we still haven't heard from Kit and Kat in a while."

Panthro poked his head out the back. "Everyone inside!" He motioned for the others to hurry.

At the consol Panthro sat hunched over the communication system. He tinkered around with some switches and wires as a harsh static hissed in the air. The others gathered around him, curious.

"Is it the kittens?" Lion-O asked, looking over Panthro's shoulder.

"Must be; they're calling on the right frequency, but it's coming in gargled. Give me a second." Panthro tried his best to strengthen the signal.

"-Anthro?-ion-O?- T-Gra?"

"Almost…"

"It's me! Pick up!" Finally they could make sense of the transmission, but they didn't recognize the voice.

"Panthro speaking. Who is this? Over."

"Panthro?! YES! It's Kat! You Can here me, right? Panthro?"

The Thundercats exchanged skeptic looks. They knew Wiley Kat's prepubescent voice. The person on the other end had to be all of twenty. Panthro frowned. "If this is some kind of a joke we are not laughing. Where is Wiley Kat?"

"This isn't a joke!" The "stranger" cried. "It's me; I'm Wiley Kat! I need help! Kit and I found a forever bag inside our forever bag and it took us to El-Dara and we ate a bunch of cursed astrid flowers that made us older then a mean witch-lady turned Kit into gold and-!"

"Put Kat on!" Panthro ordered. "No more jokes or fairy tails."

"I AM KAT!" The stranger insisted, his voice cracking with static.

"Prove it! Put Kit on!"

"Kit is being held hostage in El-Dara by a witch! I just told you!"

"So she isn't with you?"

"NO! Is Lion-O there? I need his-"

Lion-O snatched the communicator out of Panthro's hand. "I don't know who you are or what you've done with the kittens, but-"

"Lion-O it's me! You have to believe me! Tabb, tell him about El-dara!"

"I wasn't there when you two went to El-Dara." Another, younger, but still not Kat's voice chimed in.

"You're dead weight to me!"

"You want me to lie to the Thundercats?"

"If it gets them to come help!"

"Don't move; we're coming." Lion-O assured him. "You better be Kat because if you're not and you so much as scratched the twins I will tear you apart." Lion-O cut the signal then slammed the device back into its notch on the console.

Tygra cocked his head, confused. "What is going on? Who was that?"

"I don't know. Kit and Kat may be in trouble. I'm going out to look for them."

"I've traced the signal to its source." Panthro pointed to the location on the screen. "There's enough Thundrillium left to make it there and back if you take one of the pods."

"I'll go with you." Cheetara volunteered.

Lynx-O flashed the others a scolding look. "You allowed two Kittens to travel across the continent with no supervision whatsoever?"

The others shifted uncomfortably, exchanging downward glances of guilt. Lion-O put on a nervous smile. "They're very resourceful kittens; we taught them some survival skills."

"Ultimately they're your responsibility."

"We came to an agreement in the beginning that they were responsible for themselves. Until now they upheld their end of the deal for the most part. In my defense, I can't stand kittens." Cheetara argued.

"Really?" Tygra looked shocked. Where did that come from? "You don't want to have kittens?"

Cheetara immediately shook her head. "Never."

"Never?" Tygra felt a little hurt. "Why?"

"Save cutesy couple BS for later. You two find the kittens." Panthro motioned to Tygra and Lynx-O. "We'll raid the Cloud Peak Mine for more thundrillium. Everyone meet up here."

"Sounds like a plan." Lion-O raised his fist. "Thundercats-"

"HO!"

Meanwhile; miles away on the far end of the feather meadows.

Tabbothy jumped as Wiley Kat let out a frustrated snarl and shattered his communication device against the ground. "They don't think I'm me! What am I gonna do?" He sat, resting his head on his fists.

Tabbothy nervously put a hand on Kat's shoulder. "Just sit and wait for Lion-O and the Thundercats. Once they know it's you-"

"What if he still doesn't recognize me when he gets here? I _look_ totally different too!"

"Tell them something only they would know about you."

Kat's tail twitched. He struggled to think of something, but nothing noteworthy popped into his head. "They don't know anything about us."

"But you said you were friends with them. You know all about them."

"Yeah, but they don't know anything about me or Kit."

"How is that?"

"We just don't talk about ourselves okay?!" Kat shouted, startling Tabbothy without intending to. "They don't…they don't ask much and we don't tell much…" It was a bitter realization; his self proclaimed friends barely knowing a thing about him. Kat pulled his knees to his chin and curled his tail around his ankles.

Tabbothy's ears drooped. "Sounds like a personal issue."

Wiley Kat replied with an irritated grunt. He paused to breathe and think a moment. "It's either convince Lion-O I'm me when he gets here or Kit rots forever in El-Dara as a gold statue. You're right. We just gotta wait…"

Meanwhile;

Lion-O revved the motor, picking up speed. His pod left deep tracks across the terrain of the bad lands. Considering all the bumps and the lack of Thundrillium the pod ran very smoothly. He glanced over his shoulders at Cheetara who sat quietly in back of him. "Too cramped?"

"I'll manage. Can you steer?"

"Just fine." Lion-O assured her. "You think that guy really was Kat?"

"Sounds like a crazy story he would come up with." Cheetara admitted. "I won't be shocked if this is some kind of trick."

"It's a cruel trick for a time like this." Lion-O smirked. "Are you going to tell him and Kit you can't stand kittens when we find them?"

Cheetara didn't smile back. "That's personal. Don't repeat it."

Lion-O's expression sobered. "Tygra was devastated when you said that. I could see it on his face. Are you trying to tell him you're not serious about him either now or something?"

"Don't even start!" Cheetara bore her teeth at him. "I would never go out of my way to hurt Tygra and I wasn't trying to hurt you. You know that."

"Just because we bicker doesn't mean I never look out for him."

"I appreciate that, but with all due respect get off it."

Lion-O wasn't about to quit just yet. "What made you decide you would never have kittens?"

She shrugged. "I didn't like kittens when I was a kitten."

"You seem motherly to me."

"Because I have a vagina?"

Lion-O had not expected her to be so offended by his assessment. "You're good with Kit and Kat." He reworded the statement

"Knowing how to handle cubs and wanting a few of your own are two different things." Cheetara informed him. She sighed, her expression softened a bit. "But I was willing to have them someday with Tygra until the other night when I met ours.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember the morning before we left for Baleful Swamp?"

"Yeah."

Way back in part one; the Berbil Village; before sunrise…

"I knew you would be up." Lion-O greeted Cheetara as she sat cross legged in front of the Thundertank.

She opened one eye and smiled at him. "Just mediating. What are you doing up?"

Lion-O leaned against the tank. "I couldn't sleep. I've been up all night thinking."

"There's so much to think about." Cheetara noticed Lion-O brought his claw shied. "Did you want to spar before the others wake up?"

"No thanks, but I do need to ask you a favor." He held up the shield. "Father told me the eye of Thundera comes to life when someone worthy tries to use it. I guess I'm worthy of the war stone, but maybe the other stones would work better for someone else. You were Jaga's protégé. You know about magic and the supernatural. I think the spirit stone may work better for you." He handed Cheetara the gauntlet.

She gave the spirit stone a good look before brushing her fingertips across its cold glassy surface. A chorus of whispers emanated from the gem. Without the slightest bit of effort the stone came loose from the gauntlet. Her blood ran hot ash she held it up to the rising sun. "I can feel its pulse. What do you want me to do with it?"

"The book is both magic and tech. I use the Sword of Omens to look into the book, but I only get bits and pieces of information. Do you think you could use the spirit stone to look into the book too?"

"I…I can try." Cheetara didn't want to make any promises. She placed the spirit stone back in its former spot and handed Lion-O back his claw shield. "Give me time to prepare."

"Thank you." Lion-O hugged her, but quickly pulled away. He coughed nervously. "I mean, I would appreciate it. Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? One hug between friends doesn't mean anything. Or one kiss." She reminded him.

Lion-O blushed a little "Right. Good luck with the spirit stone. Take it whenever you're ready to do some heavy reading."

The present

"You looked into the Book of Omens with the spirit stone? When?!"

"A few nights before we reached Baleful Swamp. Everyone else passed out around the fire. I meditate best alone so I gave it a try."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lion-O demanded.

"I didn't like what it showed me. It took me a while to digest everything. I wanted to talk to you alone about it first, but an opportunity hadn't come up yet."

"You should have told us. This doesn't just effect your future and Tygra's!"

"I know that!... I'm sorry."

Lion-O concentrated more heavily on the controls. He decided it wasn't worth getting upset over. After all, she did what he asked. "It's alright. We'll discuss the book after we find the kittens. I think we're almost there. When I give the word we split up and search."

Tabbothy looked past Kat. In the far distance he could see what appeared to be a thin gold object zipping across the horizon. He shook Kat's shoulder to turn him around. "What's that?"

Kat sprung to his feet. His face lit up with relief and hope. "That's Cheetara!…And she looks annoyed."

Tabbothy cocked his head. "How can you tell when she's moving that fast?"

"I can just tell." Kat jumped, waving. "Cheetara! Over here!"


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 3: "To El- Dara (part 2/2)"  
Part 3

Inside the temple of Dara…

A remorseful growl escaped Jaguara's throat; echoing through the temple to the empty garden and streets outside. As breath left her lungs she reverted to her middle-aged form and collapsed to her knees. Hugging her gold coin purse to her chest, she shed a few tears. "I'm so disappointed…I really hoped you two were different…"

She looked up at the statue of Kit. Her eyes and mouth gaped open permanently in a state of shock. Molten tears of gold slid down her plump, impish cheeks. Jaguara climbed to her feet and embraced her in a hug. "Please don't look at me like that." She whispers, regardless of the fact Kit couldn't respond. She held Kit close and tenderly like a bundled up kitten, allowing her tears to trickle down her breasts. "You had a lifetime ahead of you. Such cruel irony…" She kissed her forehead. "Never again. Never, I promise…"

Jaguara stood back. With a wave of her hand she lifted Kit off the floor and placed her on the altar alongside the golden remains of her mother and father. She put the Claw of Dara in their grasps once again. It snarled, displeased with the idle state she returned it to. Jaguara hissed back and motioned to it a threatening gesture. She backed away then stood in the altar's golden glow. "Some day I'll dismantle you, you accursed thing!" She vowed to the claw. "I'll drag you to Hell with me where you belong!"

A huge gust of wind broke through the doors. They swung open with a loud **_clang_**. Jaguara spun around, startled. She could hear the cold air moaning past her ears. It was a warning. "No! Why can't they ever leave it alone?"

Kit watched as Jaguara disappeared into her coin purse leaving her in the temple alone with the silent cries of ghosts long forgotten. Golden tears still leaked from her eyes. A little glimmer of hope reflected off them as they fell to her feet.

Hours later on Third Earth…

_"El-Dara in the forever bag? My my; never would have imagined…"_ Tookit observed Kat and Tabothy from the safety of a tree branch on the other side of the wheat field. "It's a good thing I took these." He lowered his binoculars. "And it's a good thing I tricked that avian linguist into teaching me to lip read." His head swam with visions of gross wealth and potential. He looked through the binoculars once again. A rapidly moving object heading towards Kat and Tabbothy caught his eye. He smirked. "This should prove interesting…"

Before Kat could blink Cheetara zoomed over the hills to the field. She knocked his legs out from under him. Tabbothy instinctively dove into the wheat grass to hide as Kat's back hit the ground. Cheetara held him down with one foot, raising her staff above her head. "I'm only asking this once, where's…?" After a moment of looking over this strange cat's features she clearly recognized his coloring, markings, tail and his wide bronze eyes. "Kat?"

The grown Wiley Kat pouted up at him. "I told you! Can I get up?"

"How did…? What…?" Speechless or damn close to it, Cheetara offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet.

After realizing it was safe, Tabbothy popped out of the grass full of enthusiasm and curiosity. "You're the cleric! See, Kat, she knows it's you!"

Kat smiled. "I'm hard to mistake."

Cheetara looked to Kat. "Who is this?"

"This is Tabbothy. He escaped Mount Plun-Darr on his own."

"Hi."

"Cheetara." She introduced herself. "That's pretty impressive, cub."

"Na, not really. Kat told me all about you guys." He waved to her, but his bashfulness prevented him from looking directly at her for too long without blushing. "I found Kat's bag. I didn't know it was magic though. Wow, I never met a cleric before. Will I get to meet prince-er- Lord Lion-O?"

"He's near by." Cheetara confirmed. "He'll want to hear this too. Hold on a minute." She tapped her staff on the ground. It grew twice in length then sprouted branches.

Lion-O spotted Cheetara's signal a few miles away. Within moments he pulled up in the pod and hopped out. "Cheetara, you found Kat yet?"

She pulled Kat in front of her. He waved to Lion-O, trying to smile innocently, though it hadn't the same cute charm as it would have were he a kitten.

Lion-O blinked then shook his head and blinked again. "Kat?"

He chuckled nervously. "Thundercat's Ho."

"Whiskers, what the hell happened to you?!"

Kat let a heavy, frustrated sigh. "We ate cursed flowers that made us get older! Kit got turned into a gold statue by a magic claw mace thingie and a witch is holding her hostage in El- Dara! I told you this over the communicator! Was anyone paying attention?!"

"Calm down." Lion-O held up his hands. "Maybe you should start from the beginning."

Kat's tail twitched. He was hoping to save Kit by now! "Okay…" He took a deep breath before retelling his story, trying not to forget any details. "…then she cast me out of El-Dara and I called you guys. Kit is still in the- OW!"

Cheetara cracked him over the head with her staff.

"What was that for?!" He cried, rubbing the lump forming on his crown.

"For taking the lazy way out! If you used the knowledge we taught you and set up camp rather than mess around in the forever bag you and Kit would be safe in Thundera waiting for us- like we told you to do- and not here taking your whacks from me." She proceeded to swat him across the back and shins as well.

"OW! OW! OOOW! Okay, I get it!" Kat ducked behind Tabbothy, using him as a shield. "I lost my sister! Haven't I been punished enough?"

Cheetara was about to give him another whack, but Lion-O stepped in. "Stop, Cheetara. Hitting him isn't…hey, where's Snarf?"

Kat's tail drooped. He knew he was forgetting something. "Um…he's still trapped in the second forever bag."

Lion-O's lips formed a disapproving frown. He too slapped Kat across the back of his head.

Kat shoved him away. "Stop hitting me!" He growled. "I know how badly I screwed up, but I can't save her myself. I need you guys. Are you going to help me or not?"

Lion-O put a hand on his shoulder. "Of course, but next time think things through."

Kat's eyes began to water. He looked down before Lion-O or Cheetara noticed. "You'll never trust me as a Thundercat again, will you?" He asked, wiping his eye with his sleeve.

Cheetara's expression shifted from irritated to empathetic. "We all made mistakes along the way. This is a big one, but it doesn't take away from how many times you've helped us before." She explained.

"You're still a Thundercat. We have to trust each other." Lion-O added for reassurance.

Kat nodded. "So you'll fight Jaguara and take Kit back for me?"

"No, we'll _reason_ with Jaguara and _bring_ Kit back." Cheetara corrected him. "You defiled a mass grave, Kat. You angered her spirit. You owe it to her to be civil and show some respect."

"Jaguara isn't easily reasoned with." Kat warned.

"We have to try. Take us to El-Dara." Lion-O held out his hand. "Where's the forever bag?"  
"Right here, my lord." Tabbothy handed him the bag, bowing his head out of respect. "I'll guard it while you're inside. I won't let anyone near it."

Lion-O saluted him. "Thanks, Tabb; we won't be long. Afterwards Kat and Kit will give you a lift to Thundera on their hover boards. We'll look for your kidnapped friend the moment we can."

"Thank you, Lion-O." He hugged him around the torso. "Good luck."

"We'll need it." Kat whispered to himself before forcing some confidence onto his face. "Ready?"

"Ready." The others replied.

"What's the magic word again?" Cheetara asked.

"Rankin Bass!" Kat immediately disappeared inside the bag.

"Oh yeah. Rankin Bass!" Lion-O followed.

Cheetara paused a moment. She flashed a unsure glance at Tabbothy. The kitten motioned to her a thumbs up. She took a deep breath then said "Rankin Bass."

Tabbothy scooped up the forever bag. Clutching it for dear life, he sat and diligently waited.

"Whoa…" Lion-O's voice echoed as he looked around in awe. "I never tried to go inside before. You really can fit everything in here."

"You don't know the half of it." Kat dropped to his knees and began to dig through the piles of treasure. "Aw, come on. I left it right here!"

Cheetara cocked her head at him. "What are you looking for?"

"Stupid…wait! This-" Kat held up an old rucksack with three gold buckles. He then tossed Cheetara a spoon and Lion-O a fork before putting a butter knife in his pocket. "Hang onto this. We might need something silver to attract Jaguara."

"What do you say to go through this bag?" Lion-O asked before tucking the fork away in his claw shield.

"Nothing, just pull off one of these." Kat started to tug on the top buckle. "I hope this works a second ti-" Upon removing the buckle he was sucked in.

Lion-O shook his head. "Only those two." Cheetara nodded in agreement. They too removed a buckle each and followed him through.

Contrary to the gentle descent the first time he passed through the second forever bag, Kat dropped out of the sky rapidly. He landed awkwardly, barely able to keep on his feet. He looked up, but before he could move sideways Lion-O and Cheetara fell on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"Get off!" He begged, struggling to breathe.

They rolled off of him. "Everyone okay?" Lion-O asked, pulling Kat up.

"Fine, nothing broken." Cheetara assured him, brushing her wind-whipped hair out of her face.

"Yeah, just…ohhh…" Kat's ears drooped. The beautiful, lush springtime orchard had now turned into a dreary autumn wasteland. A gloomy gray overcast blocked out the sun and a chilling wind blew through the barren valley. Fruit fell from the trees, rotten and full of worms and maggots. The sweet blooming wildflowers now wilted in the brittle brown grass. The bustling wildlife had all but disappeared, now replaced with the scent of death and decay. "What happened? It was beautiful before."

Cheetara tightened her grip on her staff. "Maybe Jagura knows we're here."

"Snarf?!" Lion-O called out. "Snarf, are you okay?!"

SHNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR RRRF!" An earsplitting screech of terror echoed behind them. They turned around, startled. Snarf leapt into Lion-O's arms, digging his claws into his neck. "PUURRR! Lion-O, HELP! They're dead! They're after me!"

Lion-O gritted his teeth as he tried to pull Snarf's claws out of his neck and collar. "It's okay, Snarf. I'm-" He flashed Snarf a strange look. "You just spoke to me. Wow, this just keeps getting weirder."

"They're behind me, shnarf shnarf! Hundreds of them!"

"Look!" Cheetara pointed to e a massive pack of snarf skeletons charging at them.

Wiley Kat and Cheetara stood their ground. Lion-O tried to pull out his sword, but Snarf climbed on his head for protection, making it difficult for him to see or keep balance. They next thing they knew a tidal wave of fleshless snarfs pounced on them, clawing and biting wherever they could.

They tried to fight their way out of the swarm, but the skeletons kept regenerating. Lion-O chopped a few skeletons in half, but the moment he lowered his arm four or five pounced and bit down hard, drawing blood. Lion-O dropped the sword. A skeleton picked it up in its teeth and ran off with it. The others followed it, hiding the sword in a crowd of bones.

"Come back!" Lion-O ran after them, clutching the bleeding bite marks on his forearm shut. The skeleton horde got a few yards distance ahead of them before somehow fusing together in a giant dome of bones, trapping the sword inside the center. Lion-O scrambled to retrieve the sword. Cheetara and Kat attempted to help.

They dugg after the sword of omens, but the skulls that made up the outer layer kept snapping at their hands. Snarf hissed back at one poking out at the base in retaliation, slapping it with his paw.

"Cough it up!" Lion-O growled, busting a few skeletons apart by bashing them with his claw shield. They quickly regenerated and patched the dome. A patch sprung out, engulfed Lion-O's other arm and pulled his claw shield to the center of the dome as well. "NO NO NO!" He cried, trying to keep his hold, but the shield slipped off his arm. "Damn it!"

"This isn't working." Cheetara lamented. "There has to be a better way."

No sooner had she said that a hole formed in the dome. Lion-O started to reach in, but Kat pulled him back as a feral jaguar leapt out of the center and pinned Lion-O on his back, clawing ferociously. Lion-O tried to keep her fangs at bay, but the jaguar applied all its weight on him.

Cheetara tried to force the jaguar off him with her staff, but to no avail. Acting quickly, Kat tackled the feral cat off of him. They wrestled for a moment or two. Kat managed to pin it. He raised his fist, but before he landed the punch the feral jaguar transformed into Jaguara's kitten form. "You came back for the claw, you selfish wretch!"

"I came back for my sister!"

"LIAR!" She snarled, disintegrating into the ground. A few feet away she reappeared, now a young woman in ancient cleric garb. She held up a gold coin. It turned into a long double bladed baton. Snarling a battle cry, Jaguara charged at them with all the strength of her lost nine lives.

Cheetara blocked with her staff. Jaguara quickly pulled back and struck again. "Send your king and a hundred clerics! I will never let you take the claw!" The sorceress vowed. "Leave now or DIE!"

Cheetara forced her back a step. "Not without Kit!"

Cheetara and Jaguara exchanged blows almost too quickly for Lion-O and Kat to see. "Cheetara will keep her busy. Help me free the sword." Lion-O continued his futile attempts to dig through the snarf skeletons.

Feeling helpless, Kat kept looking back and forth between the dueling females and the skeleton dome. Clumps of flesh and fur were being torn from Lion-O as he fought to free the sword of omens. "We're not here to fight!" He cried, looking back over his shoulder. "Stand down!"

"NO! The claw is evil, don't you see? It cannot leave El-Dara!" Jaguara twirled her baton over her head before taking another swing at her opponent.

Cheetara held her ground, but Jaguara landed a lucky shot and knocked Cheetara off balance. She bounced to her feet quickly, but failed to land a clean hit of her own. "You're not listening to us! We- OMPH!"

Jagaua struck low, bringing Cheetara to her knees. "You have the skill and heart of Jaga." She commended her before driving her blade downward.

Cheetara held her staff over her head, blocking the blade from chopping her in half down the middle. "He…taught me…everything… I… know."

"Guess who taught him?"

Mustering a burst of strength, Cheetara pushed upward, forcing Jaguara off. She jabbed her opponent hard in the stomach, winding her, but it wasn't enough to subdue her for long. The fight continued. Jaguara showed no signs of relenting so neither did Cheetara.

Kat's mind went blank. He had to end this madness. "STOOOOOOP!" He threw himself between the females. Had Cheetara not shoved him out of the way, Jaguara would have planted her blade through his skull, but instead she only chopped off the tips of Cheetara's mane.

Jaguara finally paused. "Are you through letting the adults fight your battle for you?" She jeered to Kat.

"YES! Don't hurt them anymore." Kat stepped forward, trying to maintain a confident posture while swallowing back his fear. "I'm sorry for disrespecting you and your city. If you let them and my sister go unharmed I'll take her place in the temple. We'll never disturb you again. The Thundercats will make sure no one else does either. You have my word."

"Kat, no-"

"I thought this through, Cheetara!" Kat humbly genuflected before the sorceress. "Please…Kit's my best friend and she may be the only family I have left. She doesn't deserve this. I'd rather rot here than her. Take me instead."

Jaguara lowered her weapon. She took a long, deep look into Kat's pleading eyes. "You really didn't come for the Claw of Dara?"

"Kit is worth more to me than all the gold on Third Earth. You can take the claw and everything it ever touched and shove it up your twat for all I care so long as she gets her life back!" He began to tear up.

"Maybe I did underestimate you." Jaguara leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Worry not, kitten. I'll make everything right."

The meadow and the valley started to come back to life. Lion-O jumped back as the dome of snarf skeletons fell apart. Their flesh and fur grew back and they dispersed as if nothing happened. Snarf fetched him his sword and claw shield. Lion-O knelt down, allowing him to hop on his shoulder before joining the others. "Kat, you can't do this." He looked to Jaguara. " Isn't there any other deal we can make?"

Jaguara didn't hear the lion, or at least didn't acknowledge that she did. Her weapon transformed into her gold jewelry box. She reached inside and pulled out her coin purse. "Have you any silver?"

"Right here." Kat offered her his utensil without hesitation. Left without another choice, Lion-O and Cheetara did the same and it was off to El-Dara for the four of them.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 3: "To El-Dara (part 2/2)"  
Part 4:

A half mile away on higher ground Panthro, Tygra and Lynx-O overlooked the Cloud Peak Mine. They crept down low, watching intently. "Looks like the lizards are evacuating." Panthro observed aloud through a pair of high definition binoculars. He handed them to Tygra so he may see.

"Where are they taking their convoy?" The youngest cat wondered aloud.

"Don't know. I'll follow the leather heads while you two sneak into the mine. Take whatever you can."

"I'll lead." Tygra volunteered. "Try to keep up." With a crack of his whip over his head he turned invisible and descended towards the mine.

"Nifty toy." Lynx-O smirked. He didn't need a whip to stay invisible.

Panthro couldn't help but crack a smile himself. "Kid thinks he's stealthy. Feel free to show him some pointers."

"Claudis once told me the only lesson he could never fully teach his oldest was humility. Maybe when a mission isn't on the line I will. Don't get too close to the enemy before we're there to back you up."

"We'll see who needs back up."

A short chuckle escaped Lynx-O's throat before leaping into a nearby treetop. Panthro gave him a thumbs up before setting aside the binoculars and pulling out his nunchucks. He took a deep breath for a little extra stamina and focus. "Let's do it."

Tygra approached the mine entrance. The area seemed completely deserted. He entered slowly, not making a sound. He felt a small pebble bounce off the back of his head. He looked up to find nothing but stone, shadows and a few big holes. His eyes barely detected Lynx-O dropping to the cave floor. "The perimeter is clear." He announced in the faintest whisper. "Thanks for double checking? You're very welcome."

Tygra frowned, grumbling internally as Lynx-O shimmied up the walls and disappeared into the shadows. They ventured deeper and deeper into the mine. Some areas were still collapsed from the Thundercats' last encounter there. Driller drilled a few new passageways in place of them. Indeed it seemed all the lizards manning it had left. It also appeared that they had completely stripped the place of all its usable Thundrillium.

They reached the heart of the mine which now was bare like the other crevasses they searched through. Lynx-O heard the faintest echo of lizard footsteps through an adjacent tunnel. He motioned for Tygra to follow. They crept closer. Tygra now heard them too. He spotted a fairly young and slightly familiar lizard slithering about. He felt a rumbling under his feet and immediately dove off to the side, curling into a ball to protect himself from pinging stone debris. Lynx-O clung to the wall for dear life as a massive robot busted through to the surface.

"Zero percent Thundrillium remaining on all levels." It droned to the lizard. "Primary objective obtained."

"Very good, Driller." He spoke into a device on his gauntlet. "General Slithe; come in."

"Slithe here. Has the last of the Thundrillium been shipped off?" Slithe's voice hissed out of the device.

"It'ss on itss way now, General."

"Excellent, lieutenant. I can't stand another minute listening to Vultair sssquawk about how Mumm-Ra won't give him access to the tech stone and what primitive resources he's reduced to using. Miserable buzzard. Maybe now we can get Caste Plun-Darr up and running. Collapse the mine then return to base."

"But general, the cargo tanks are still within-"

"You often forget my ordersss are Mumm-Ra's ordersss. Keep questioning them. Sssee what happens." The reptile threatened.

"Yes- er no General; over and out."

Tygra and Lynx-O exchanged concerned glances.

The lieutenant hopped on his vehicle. He glanced upward. "Thank you for your service, Driller. "Now self destruct." With that, he sped off as fast as the motor could haul him.

"Why the hell is that stupid lizard thanking a soulless-?" Tygra didn't get to finish his thought when Driller's eyes started rapidly flashing as his lower and upper drill bits increased in length and sharpness.

"Self destruct sequence activated. Warning; All labor units have five minutes to reach a safe distance." Driller compacted its limbs inward, forming one massive drill. It spun in place so quickly it almost glowed. The sound of the steel bits penetrating the earth made Lynx-O cringe. He could feel the sound in his teeth- what a god-awful noise!

Tygra became visible as Lynx-O joined him on the ground, covering his ears. "You wouldn't happen to know how to shut it down, would you?" The elder asked.

Driller shot deep into the cave floor.

Tygra stared at the massive hole he left. "No idea, but I know the way to a side exit. Move!"

Outside;

Luckily for Panthro the convoy moved at a rather slow pace. He caught up quickly, taking note of the lizards' coarse and how many of them he was up against (at least three for each hauling unit, making it 21 to 1). His best bet was to damage the last unit, knock out the guards, grab what he could and run like hell. Only question was how exactly to pull that stunt off without the rest of the lizards noticing and if they did notice how would he outrun them and their deadly air ships surely hovering close by? _"Would like my odds better if I had my baby with me."_

He thought about waiting for Tygra and Lynx-O to back him up, but he feared falling too far behind by then. He had faced nastier with less defenses before. It was now or never. Panthro quickened his footing. Spinning his nun-chucks he was about to pounce when a deafening boom erupted behind him. The following shockwave knocked him face forward into a fresh trench. A few seconds after the ground beneath a number of hauling units collapsed, sinking them.

Covered in dirt, Panthro pulled himself to his hands and knees. He shook his head._ "What hit me?"_ He looked back at the mine. It wasn't there, just a giant smoldering hole choking dust into the air where it had been just over twenty minutes ago. He stared like a chib chib caught in the Thundertank's head lights. "Cripes, what they do?!"

He looked forward. The lizards managed to pull most of their tanks free, but two were wedged solid into the ground.

"Leave it!" One shouted. "They're empty anyways; we will replace them!" They quickly rallied and set out once again, unconcerned with their loss.

Panthro waited until they were out of sight to claw his way to solid ground again. He ran towards the former site of the mine, praying neither of his comrades had been crushed.

He came upon a long duel row of fallen trees that formed a sort of arched tunnel. Already Tygra and Lynx-O passed half way through the tunnel relatively in tact. Tygra tried to help a limping Lynx-O to walk on an injured ankle. Lynx-O did not appear very receptive to the youth's assistance.

"Not the worst way to end a mission." Tygra joked. "Almost buried alive and no Thundrillium to show for it, but at least it shook the cobwebs off, right?"

Lynx-O ripped his arm away, walking on his own two feet despite the pain that shot up his leg ever time he put pressure on the right ankle. He made a serious effort to stay ahead.

"Hey, let me help. You're not in top shape."

Lynx-O turned around and shot Tygra a venomous glare. "I'm old, not feeble! Who are YOU to question MY competency?"

Tygra pulled back a little. "Whoa, Lynx-O I wasn't calling you-"

Panthro immediately ran over the moment he spotted them. "You alright?!"

"Yeah, Lynx-O landed funny, but-"

"I'm fine." Lynx-O insisted sternly. "Still in one piece."

"What was that?" Panthro referred to the demolition of the mine.

"It collapsed." Tygra explained. "The lizards ditched the whole operation. Bad news; no more Thundrillium. Their big pointy robot picked the mine clean. We're both empty handed."

"No problem. We can raid the units they left behind." Panthro motioned over his shoulder with his thumb.

"A little bit of good luck goes a long way out here." Lynx-O's smile turned into a neutral frown as he passed by Panthro, leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Next time Tygra goes with you." And with that walked ahead towards the stuck hauling units.

"I heard that." Tygra cocked his head, raising a brow in confusion. "What's his problem?"

Laughing lightly, Panthro gave him a brotherly slap on the back. "Congratulations; in the twenty some odd years I've known him you're the first person who has managed to rub Lynx-O's fur the wrong way."

"What did I do?"

"You have a lousy way with words. Anyone ever told you that?"

Tygra shrugged. "Just Lion-O, but I never take him seriously."

"Well, maybe you should work on that. Don't worry. Nothing bugs Lynx-O for long. He's like an Elephant, but his memory is still there."

Tygra nodded. "Okay. Still don't know what I said though." He took a mental note to remember Panthro's suggestion then followed his elder to the wrecks.

Panthro searched for a puncture or weak point in the dented metal. Once he found it he drove the claws of his nunchucks through then proceeded to twist his arms around each other until he carved an opening wide enough to slip through.

The lizards didn't think long enough to consider the Thundrillium fueling the hauler itself. Or perhaps they were that desperate to meet a deadline. Either way, Panthro fully intended to utilize their misfortune to his benefit. After a short period of clunking, clanging and cursing, he dismantled the units from the outside in until he reached the tank's engine. He emerged victorious twice with a few fist full of Thundrillium. "Jack pot!"

"Nice!" Tygra pulled him up. "Let's get back to the Tank."

"I'm coming back with the Thundertank for spare parts. No use letting these things go to waste." Panthro announced, wiping dirt and grime off his claws. "I can't wait to feed my baby and get her running again. Wish I could have found out where that convoy was taking the rest of the Thundrillium though. That crap I swiped from Mount Plun-Darr turned out to be Thundrainium, fools Thundrillium; gummed up the engine something awful."

"We overheard one of their higher officers mention a Castle Plun-Darr. " Lynx-O informed him.

"Castle Plun-Darr?" It didn't take long for Panthro to fit those puzzle pieces together. "Blast it; they're building a base at Mount Plun-Darr!" He groaned. "I HATE Rats…"

"I second that." Tygra exhaled a frustrated groan as well.

"Hate is a strong word." Lynx-O scolded them mildly.

"It's appropriate, that's why we're using it. Nasty swamp rodents; they breed like crazy. The last thing we need is Ratar-O's army joining under Mumm-Ra." Tygra shook his head with concern.

"We got the fuel we came for at least." Lynx-O tried to stay positive.

"Beats sitting in the woods with our defenseless asses exposed." Concurred Panthro. "When Lion-O comes back with the kittens we'll figure out what to do about this Castle Plun-Darr."

Tygra nodded in agreement. "He better hurry. Our whole journey has been spent going in circles and it's getting us nowhere slowly."

Meanwhile; somewhere in a forever bag inside a forever bag inside a forever bag…

Past the battlefield of gold soldiers Jaguara led the group to her long forgotten city. She told to them her sad tale; the death of El-Dara and the cats who hailed from there. Lion-O and Cheetara stared in wonder as Kat and Kit had when they first crossed the towering walls into the golden splendor of the city of treasure. It's visual beauty contrasted sharply with its nightmarish history the emptiness failed to mask.

Snarf purred in Lion-O's ear, startling him. "Shnarf-narf…So this is what I was missing." He yawned, curling around Lion-O's neck, apparently uninterested.

Lion-O studied the market square closely, taking notice of the buildings' foundation and the large circular fountain in the streets pouring molten gold. "These are part of the ruins Tygra and I explored. It really was part of Thundera once."

"Since I'm being frozen forever anyways-" Kat put on a cute smile, poking Lion-O in the shoulder repeatedly. "We told you so! We told you so! We told you so!" He sang obnoxiously.

"Puurrr-Don't taunt Lion-O." Snarf scolded him. "And you knew better than to play in the ruins."

"Aw, Snarf that was how many years ago? How do you even remember that?" Lion-O couldn't believe he was arguing with Snarf.

Jaguara coughed, interrupting. Once gathering the full attention of her fellow cats she motioned towards the Temple of Dara. "We're close."

They followed. Cheetara stepped widely around a frozen gold citizen; a peasant woman who looked as if she never saw her end coming. "Some of these people actually chose to end themselves this way? Why?"

"Never underestimate the public's tendency to feed off of each other's foolishness." Jaguara replied bitterly as she escorted them through the holy gardens. "For lifetimes I believed the Claw of Dara poisoned the minds of people, but then I started to wonder if greed is natural and the spell simply amplifies what is deeply rooted in everyone's soul. I still fail to determine which is more dangerous. You can see why I dedicated my very existence to ensuring it stay safely hidden."

"Yes-" Lion-O replied. "In the wrong hands the Claw of Dara can destroy civilizations."

"Not can, will." The sorceress corrected him. She pushed open the large golden doors. "Enter. I shall prepare the claw."

They entered. Kat jumped a little as a harsh gust of wind slammed the door shut behind him inches away from his tail. With no more effort than a thought, Jaguara removed Kit from her recently formed niche in the altar and placed her before her friends. They gasped, disturbed by the sight of her current condition.

Kat instinctively ran to her, embracing her now unfeeling form in a tight hug. "It'll be okay, sis, we're here." He glared up at Jaguara. "Hurry up; change her back."

"It will take a great deal of energy to reverse the enchantment." She warned.

"Have you ever successfully changed a person back to flesh after they touched the claw?" He had to ask.

"Only once." Jaguara confessed. "It will be done." She vowed before climbing the altar. Draped behind the Claw of Dara was a heavy gold curtain. Jaguara ripped it down, tossing it off the side over the Thundercats By doing so she revealed a deep stone pit beneath a black pot large enough to fit a full grown tomcat inside. She took a deep breath, summoning an intense flame.

The Thundercats quickly pulled their way out from under the discarded curtain and climbed the altar after the sorceress. To their relief, she had not disappeared, but instead stoked a massive fire. From her jewelry box she pulled several pieces of silver jewelry, trinkets or statuettes from others who had visited El-Dara before. Last she added the sterling silverware the Thundercats had offered before in the second forever bag. Little by little the silver items melted into a bubbling metal soup.

Jaguara stirred the hot cauldron by waving her hands through the fumes, mumbling some mantra in a dead language. She raised her hand to summon the claw. She herself ignited into flames. Though startling, it became quickly apparent the flames could do her no real harm. The Claw of Dara lifted upward out of the grip of its first welder. Lion-O quickly stepped aside allowing the claw to fly across the altar into her outstretched hand unobstructed.

Jaguara caught the handle, gripping the flailing weapon tightly. With a scowl on her face drove the Claw into the molten silver. It hissed and churned violently, but Jaguara wrestled it, managing to keep it submerged. Finally the claw went still. She held it up into the cold air. A thin layer of silver successfully hardened over the Claw of Dara's surface.

"Move, this can't wait!" Jaguara pushed past the other Cats and leapt onto the floor in front of Kit. The others, Kat with his fingers crossed particularly tight, watched Jaguara strike Kit with the claw. She scribed deep scratches along the golden surface of Kit's cheeks, chest and arms.

Panting heavily, Jagauara lowered the claw and watched intently for any signs of life. The others crowded around as a silvery-white light shined through the scratches, blinding them. They heard a woman's cry. By the time the light dimmed and their vision returned, the gold statue of Kit had transformed into a being of flesh and blood.

"You're alive!" Kat cried, eyes tearing.

Kit sprung forward, wrapping her brother in a tight hug. She noticed Lion-O next to him and embraced him in a hug as well, throwing in a kiss of gratitude. "Thanks for coming back for me guys. That was awful!"

Surprised, Lion-O froze. Kat noticed him blushing. "What, I don't get a kiss?" He joked.

Kit pecked him on the cheek. Kat gagged, wiping his face on his sleeve. "Gross! I was just kidding!"

Cheetara and Kit shared a laugh. Everything started to feel more normal already. "If we could just make you two the right size again we can go home."

"I don't even care about being little again." Kit held her aching head in her palms. "I just want out of here. I feel sick."

Cheetara helped her stand upright. She looked the younger female over. Kit looked ill and she felt feverish. She looked to Jaguara. "Is she all right? Will this pass?"

"Eventually." The sorceress confirmed. "The Claw of Dara is a very powerful tool not meant to be wielded by those who do not understand or respect it. I pity those who seek it out more so than those who have been touched by it. The former are ignorant of the consequences."

"You can say that again." Kat sighed heavily before putting his hand on Kit's shoulder. "Kit, please don't be mad at me. I can't come with you. When you find mom, tell her I'm sorry for making us leave her."

"What? Why?"

Kat kicked himself mentally. "We- I made a deal. If-"

"The deal is off." Jaguara interrupted. "I'm sorry for all the trouble. I assumed the worst of all of you. That was most unfair of me. You are all noble subjects to a just King." She set the claw back in place. Already the silver coating began to chip away, disintegrating into dust as it drifts to the floor. "I can't bare to let the Claw of Dara take another life. If you keep your word about never letting another soul near here again, I will let both Kit and Kat go free."

Kat's ears and tail perked up. "Really? I don't have to get turned to gold?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "No, of course not. I only wanted to make sure you were sincere."

"Deal!" Kat shook her hand. "Thank you, Jaguara! You're not the evil witch I thought you were."

A chuckle escaped her throat. "Don't thank me quite yet. Both of you, hold out your hands. This spell is much easier to reverse."

Kit and Kat exchanged hesitant glances before holding out their hands. To their displeasure Jaguara dug her sharp, gold-plated nails deeply across their palms, drawing blood. They yowled, pulling back, clutching the wounds shut with their other hands.

"Wait here." Jaguara instructed before climbing up a winding gold vine wrapped around a tree trunk pillar. She disappeared into the ceiling which consisted of thick treetops. The others watched as leaves rustled above their heads until finally Jaguara descended to the floor with two round red fruits in her hand.

"What are they?" Kit asked. "YOW!" She cried as Jagauara placed the peeled fruit meat in her wounded hand.

"Blood oranges. I grew them." She answered. "Eat; by the time the scratches heal you will be kittens again."

Kat and Kit ate the oranges as quickly as they could.

Lion-O walked up to Jaguara, offering his hand. "I can't thank you enough for this. Kit and Kat are two of my best subjects and they're two of very few subjects I have. We know what it's like- Thundera has fallen. We watched everything go up in flames overnight. I don't know if the twins told you-"

"No; ashamedly I had not given either of them much chance to speak. He has risen, hasn't he- as it was foretold?"

"Yes." The Thundercats's silence and solemn stares confirmed their king's answer.

The gravity of her misjudgment weighed in her stomach, making her feel ill with guilt. Here the prophet lord stood before her in the past when the future was at stake. Instead of shaking, Jaguara took Lion-O's hand and kissed his knuckles. "As little use as I may be now, I offer my allegiance to you. If you ever need my help just call, lord…"

"Lion-O."

"Lion-O-" She repeated. A thin smile showed she favored the name. "May I ask one more favor of you and your Thundercats before I send you home?"

"Sure, anything."

"When your ancestor, Leonoth sent his thunder guard to raid El-Dara and slaughter the remaining citizens they took an artifact from this temple; the Thunderhammer. It was used to forge the Sword of Omens by the first clerics. My father used it to forge the Claw of Dara as well. I cannot destroy the claw without it and I died before I ever found out what Leonoth did with it. Please, find it for me so I may know peace."

A light glimmered in Lion-O's eyes. He knew the artifact she spoke of or at least he was pretty sure he did. "I'll search every corner of Third Earth for it." He promised.

"I'll help and when we find it, I'll delivery it to you." Kat added. "It's the least I can do."

Jaguara smiled. "Good luck, Thundercats." She saluted them. "HO!"

They returned the gesture. "HO!"

Kat and Kit turned around. They were back in the first forever bag. Lion-O, Snarf and Cheetara also found themselves where they started.

"That's it? We did it?" Kat asked.

"We did it." Lion-O smiled, pleased with the outcome.

"That was insane." Cheetara looked around at the seemingly endless piles of treasure. "Now what?"

"Rankin Bass!" The twins cheered. The bag swept them to the opening up above.

Rankin Bass!" Lion-O and Cheetara followed.

Tabbothy, hunched over the forever bag asleep with his tail tightly curled over his lap. He felt something big fly out of the bag. He yowled, startled, jumping to his feet. "You're back!" He sighed with relief. "It was getting late; I started to worry. How did things go?"

"Could have gone better." Cheetara mused with a smile.

"But we got Kit back!" Kat pulled Kit in front of him to show him. "Tabb, Kit, Kit, Tabb." He introduced the two. "You should have seen it! We got to the second bag and Lion-O…"

Later…

Kit inspected her reflection in a nearby stream. By the edge of the wheat field Kat helped Tabbothy line his pockets with gold from the forever bag. Already youth started to return to them. She and Kat looked to be in their early teens now.

"Kat says since the original plan didn't fall through you two are sending Tabbothy to Thundera and sticking with us instead." Lion-O walked up to her, hovering a bit.

Kit nodded. "Is that okay with you?"

"In retrospect I never should have split up the team. I was trying to cover more ground, not make you two feel unneeded."

Kit glanced over her shoulder. "Aw, we all know you guys would be dead without us." She teased.

Lion-O was about to tease her back when his eyes met hers. "Hey, they changed-" He just noticed the younger female's eyes had turned a green-bronze to a bright yellow.

"I hope they go back to normal too." Kit replied, pulling away from the water.

"If they don't, it's not all that noticeable. I mean, it is, but it still looks good on you." Lion-O kicked himself mentally for being so awkward- towards Kit no less. "Do um, do you feel any better?"

"Much better except for the shrinking part. I can't explain how it felt to be turned into gold. It made my bones hurt." She shivered. "I'm glad I have my body back even if I have to wait for my hand to scar up to be normal." Kit smiled up at him. "What do you think of me as a grown up?" She asked outright.

"I- uh-?" Lion-O blushed as his tongue twisted into a knot. How should he respond? "You're cute." He blurted out. "But it's hard for me to think of you as anything but a kitten."

"Yeah." Kit nodded. "Well, keep the adult me in mind if you're still looking for a girlfriend when I'm not a kitten anymore." With a wink and flick of her tail she turned away to go speak with Kat.

Lion-O smirked. "I hope I'm not still looking for a girl friend when you're grown."

Snarf nipped at the back of his leg. Lion-O flinched. "Yow, hey!"

Snarf snickered, grinning up at him before scurrying off, nearly tripping Cheetara in the process.

She smiled as she approached him, a small laugh escaping her throat. "Do you miss talking Snarf?"

Lion-O shrugged. "I miss not looking crazy when I talk back to him. Did they pick up?"

"I reached Panthro." The cheetah informed him. "He says they have good news and bad news; the good news is we have thundrillium. The bad news we'll discuss when we get back to the tank."

Lion-O's ears drooped a little. "After a day like today I could do without any bad news."

"Are you sure you can find your way to Thundera from here?" Kat asked.

Tabbothy nodded. "I'm pretty good with directions. Glad I ran into you guys or who knows where I would end up."

"Will you be okay on the hovorboard?" Kit asked, testing it to make sure it stayed level.

"I'll try not to break it or fall off a thousand times. Can't promise anything." Tabbothy flashed them a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about the treasure though. No one will get their paws on it before I get to the ruins. If I find your mom there everything I don't spend on food will go right to her."

"I feel bad for not trying to find mom ourselves. Are you sure you don't want to go to Thundera too?" Kit looked to her brother.

"I want to go. I'd give anything to see mom again…" Kat paused to collect his thoughts. "but I left thinking treasure would solve all our problems, but it's not that simple. I was right about her not needing two extra kittens to burden her. Mom needs me to grow up and help support her. When we're more adult for real we'll go back. Maybe your right too though. If you want to, go with Tabb to find mom."

"I go where you go." Kit insisted without hesitation. "Thundera will stay fallen and forgotten like El-Dara unless we help Lion-O and the others beat Mumm-Ra."

"Your folks will understand." Tabbothy assured them. "You two are lucky someone back home is still around to worry about you."

"We'll worry about you." Kat exchanged universal bro fists with him. "Thanks for everything, Tabb and good luck. If you find our mom, tell her there's more gold where that came from and we'll be home soon."

"And tell her we miss her and Pitter and Pat. Tell them we love them too and not to worry too much." Kit added.

"I won't forget. If you do find Brindle, tell her where I went and... that I hope she's okay. So long."

"Bye!"

Through his binoculars Tookit watched the cats exchange waves. Tabbothy, richer than he ever had been in his whole life parted ways with the Thundercats, pleased with himself for lending a hand. The raccoon's sight focused in on Kat and the forever bag which he held tightly under his arm.

Kit had to squeeze in the pod with Lion-O and Cheetara. Kat followed them on his sister's hovorboard, his final punishment for the whole ordeal.

Tookit watched until they were completely out of sight. He stayed in the tree a while longer, internally weighing his options. _"Hm, it's going to take a lot to pry that bag away from those kittens now, but at least I know they will keep the damn thing. It will come back to me when the opportunity strikes."_ He told himself inwardly._ "Meanwhile I think a little detour to Thundera will be lovely…_


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 4: "Sick Pack"  
Part 1;

_"The corpses all hang headless and limp_  
_Bodies with no surprises _  
_And the blood drains down like devil's rain_  
_We'll bathe tonight"_  
'Skulls'; Misfits

Shortly after Episode 1; part 4.  
Late night

By order of their leader, a large portion of the lizard horde remained in the swamps after Mumm-Ra reclaimed the Sword of Plun-Darr. They used their giant machines and animal labor, both lizard soldier and rodent scout captives to erect a fortress from what remained. Vultaire designed it in homage to his new lord Mumm-Ra's ruthlessness.

In a few short days a towering monstrosity of stone, steel and heavy artillery started to rise up from the nocturnal vapors. It scowled at the land below with a hunger for battle. A skeleton of steel girders were exposed in some unfinished areas. Beneath that a complex network of machinery constantly churned and ground like a dragon's stomach. A foul waste pooled into the treacherous moat surrounding the new gargoyle-like façade of the once cursed mountain. Underground rats whispered the name "Castle Plun-Darr" with a sense of dread though its ultimate purpose was to end the Thundercats.

Underneath the murky underbrush of the swampland a pair of beady red eyes glared viciously up at the highest tower. They studied the castle walls and grounds, eager for a deeper look into this ever encroaching new threat.

Several stories above, beyond the clear sight or ear shot of even the keenest of sentients Slithe, Addicus and Vultair sat around a long rectangular stone table. The thick reinforced walls of the war room as it had been dubbed, drowned out the constant banging and roaring of construction (and the bumbling of underlings); thus providing a quiet, peaceful setting to argue in.

Only half listening, Addicus sat back with his feet kicked. His face stayed expressionless while Slithe and Vultaire bickered. Being naturally non-vocal by nature he made no effort to chime in. Make no mistake, he did not fear confrontation with either of them, but because in all honesty he couldn't care less about the matters up for discussion. It was the next battle with his enemies, whenever that may be, that ever truly concerned him.

"No more additionsss My men are killing themselvesss to meet your exact specifications!" Slithe slammed his goblet of wine on the table, splashing some over the brim onto a print out of the castle's blueprints.

"Why are you complaining to me about their incompetence?" Vultaire jeered. "I'm working my talons to the bone just cleaning up their messes. Isn't it your job to organize them? What exactly have you accomplished around here besides feeding your face?"

"You haven't done anything to further production! You ssstay buried in that workshop of yoursss!"

"**I** haven't-?" Vultair, for the first time since the meeting was called bothered to look up from the network of electronic devices skewed across his end of the table. He glared at the reptile, insulted. "I've introduced to your troops the finest in avian technology! It is still not within your basic level of perception is it? Castle Plun-Darr is my new personal laboratory; its completion requires a refined touch."

Slithe rolled his eyes. _"So thisss is why monkiansss hate birds."_ He mused inwardly.

Vultaire disregarded the gesture. "Rest assured, general, I will have Castle Plun-Darr armed to the tooth provided your men make haste with that shipment of Thundrillium. If Mumm-Ra wanted his fortress built overnight he would permit me access to the tech stone."

He took another sip of wine to calm his mood. "Thundrillium will arrive in less than a fort night. Don't start molting." He informed the birdman. "For your sssake this fine avian tech better start impressing me sssoon."

An obnoxious squawk escaped Vultair's throat. "Do NOT come at me with petty threats! I don't answer to you!"

"The old buzzards has a point. Last I knew we were of equal rank." Addicus nodded.

"Lassst I checked I'm the only one of us commanding an army." Slithe motioned to the few underlings in the room. "Get of your tailless ass and rally your own sssoldiers. Until then I outrank you."

Addicus shrugged, grunting under his breath. "Just wait, slimy. I have an army."

Slithe dismissed him, returning his attention back to Vultaire. "The Thundrillium will be here in less than a fortnight. Don't ssstart to molt."

"And my wife?" Inquired Vultaire. "I won't begin any long range tests on the propulsion units until she is safely perched inside the fortress."

Addicus chuckled out the side of his mouth. "So you're a bird with clipped wings? Heh heh; Is she still doable? How does she taste?"

Vultaire's neck ruff flared as the paler parts of his face turned beat red with anger. He raised in his seat, but Slithe pushed him back down. "Shut up over there unless you have sssomething useful to add." Slithe snapped at the primate before Vultaire started squawking. "I sent a small team to the Bird Nation to fetch her despite my better judgment."

Someone knocked on the door. "Permission to enter general Slithe?" Khamai asked from the oposite side. "We have her!"

Slithe motioned to one of his underlings hovering in the corner. "Open the door!"

The skinnier lower ranking soldier did as ordered. Khamai bowed slightly to Slithe as he entered. Several bigger lizards came in behind him bringing in what seemed to be a museum of oddities. They carried heavy crates, cabinets, chemicals, various machines, a rather large array of surgical tools, texts and reconstructed skeletons of various species. Some pushed in whole or partially dissected cadavers and taxidermy projects. Probably the most peculiar items brought into the war room were a pram carrying a stuffed corpse of a yellow newborn chick and four preserved eggs. "Sorry for the delay, general. It took some convincing to get the others to touch much of anything in her morgue."

"How amusing; your dreaded lizard marauders scared of a few stiff ones and jarred organs." A slight grin formed on Vultaire's beak.

"It's unnatural what you people do with your dead." Grumbled Khamai. "Just leave them in the mud to rot like the gods intended."

"Spoken by a creature with no capacity for discovery." Vultair sneered.

"Enough of your condessscending ssshit, buzzard!" Slithe snapped. "Bring her in!"

His underlings cleared a path for Sauro. Exhausted and frustrated from the struggle he pulled a wafer-thin bird woman in an expensive black dress and a plague mask. She kicked crowed and squawked scattering ashen and rust colored feathers everywhere.

"Let go of me! LET GO!" She managed to slip one hand free and with it slapped Sauro across the head and chest with her mask,. Little else but a round black eye aglow with fear and outrage could be seen through the draping wisps of messy fro-like plumage on her head. "Unhand my chicks!" She pecked the reptiles in the shoulder hard as she snatched the pram away, then rocked it, gently cooing.

"You're a pain in the ass, lady!" Sauro hissed then backed away, refusing to be apart of the situation any further.

"Dovey, glad you made it-AWHK!" Vultaire upon approaching her also was bludgeoned over the head with her plague mask.

"YOU!" She cried. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Vultaire blocked with his wing, trying to keep a calm demeanor. "I apologize for any mishandling of your person. There was no one to send but lizards. Dovey, these are my new comrades in arms, General Slithe and General Addicus." He motioned to the others.

She turned her beak up at the sight of them and whispered to her husband, "I can tolerate reptilians. At least they come from eggs, but primates-?"

"Be civil for now." Vultaire ordered. "Gentlemen, loosely speaking, this is my wife, Doctor Ossifra; the Bird Nation's leading anatomist, forensic scientist and mortician."

She did a half curtsy for Slithe. "Charmed, I'm sure." She looked back at the monkian with a distant and yet annoyed expression frozen on his face. "Addicus- The patrol sent to me a number of your victims. I remember sifting through what was left of them. You're a depraved creature you know."

Addicus snorted. "Look whose talking."

"Ssshe's lovely Vultaire. You're a lucky cock." Slithe frowned. "Where do you want all this?"

"Put in in my workshop for now. I haven't dedicated much time to her morgue yet." Vultaire answered.

Slithe's lizards started to vacate the war room.

"Wait!" Dr. Ossifra cried. "Until I'm given an explanation my things are to stay where I can see them!"

"You let your woman's beak flap too much. Show some balls or whatever it is you people have." Addicus goaded.

Dr. Ossifra shot a nasty look at him. "Excuse me?"

Vutaire placed his hands on her shoulders. "Dovey, not now-"

"No!" She pushed him back. "Do you realize what I've been through? They held me at the highest courts for days! They kept questioning me about you! They told me you let Avista fall! We've been excommunicated from the intellectual community!"

Vultaire shrugged, indifferent. "Their loss. Who needs them breathing down our necks? There are no regulations here. No one to question our methods so long as the results show."

"Have you gone daft, love?! How could you let this happen?!"

"**I didn't LET anything happen! Mumm-Ra annihilated my entire raven fleet**! **There was no opportunity to think of a better solution! Do you think I'm HAPPY about this?!**" Vultaire snapped harshly, wings flaring outward. His eyes sunken and heavy from several sleepless nights laboring narrowed down on her. He was close to snapping, if he hadn't already.

She shrank a little, looking flustered she lamented, "What about my research? I had a career!"

"And I didn't?! I was humiliated up there! You lost some workspace and a summer home! I lost a whole damn city! Not another word about it or **so help me-!**" He fought the urge to backhand her. In stead he returned to his attention to the computers. "It's only a minor inconvenience, you'll see. We shall continue our work here."

"You cannot keep me here with these beasts! I'd rather divorce!"

Addicus took a hunting knife from his belt and with a heavy grunt drove the blade into the thick wooden table. He stood, leaning forward to get nose to beak with her. "One more word and I'll do your husband a favor and nail your tits to the table."

"Oh dear." Shocked by the primates uncouthness, Dr. Ossifra gasped as she put a hand over her beak.

Without hesitation Vultaire put himself between Addicus and Dr. Ossifra. He squawked fiercely, poking Addicus in the chest. "Let me put this in terms you can wrap your dense skull around; so much as sniff my wife and I will reach inside you, tear you in half with my bear talons and butt fuck your soul!"

Addicus kept his ground in a brief staring match with Vultaire a moment then couldn't help but start laughing, making Vultaire angrier. He patted him on the back. "You're alright for a bird."

A few minutes earlier-

Pumyra could hear the ruckus echoing down the hall. She stood aside, allowing a crowd of reptilians hauling strange equipment and other items. She motioned for two carrying a large trunk to stop and open it. She reached in and pulled out several jars of eyes organized by varying species. "What the-?" Annoyed, she placed the jars back and stormed for the war room.

"What are you worthless husks doing?" She asked as she marched through the doorway. "Mumm-Ra thinks you left to recruit for his army. Are you trying to make a liar out of me?"

"Mumm-Ra wiped out my army." Vultaire reminded her begrudgingly.

"And it's a long walk to the Treetop Nations, cat." Addicus added.

"So, have the lizards drop you off. " She was already tired of thinking for these stooges.

"If I show up with these scaely bastards behind me you can forget recruiting warriors from my tribe. Most monkians aren't so trusting." A shit-eating grin formed on his pale hairy face. "If Vultaire lent me a sky-cutter I could-"

"You couldn't fly a pecking sky cutter!" Vultaire argued.

"Teach me."

"You couldn't fit in one!"

"Aren't you the tech? Design one for me."

"I will not waste the time or material!"

"Build him a sky cutter." Slithe orderd.

"But-"

"Build it!" Pumyra insisted. "I don't have the time or patience to babysit you."

Slithe stood. "That'sss unfortunate because they're your problem now. I've had it with thisss freak show." With that he left the war room with his underlings in toe.

Pumyra growled a little. "Lazy scalebag." She noticed the bird woman for the first time. "Who are you?" She also noticed the pram. "And what is that?"

"My wife, Doctor Ossifra." Vultaire introduced her. "And her daughters, Nevermore."

"Our daughters, Dovey."

"Pumyra." She eyed the couple oddly. "Welcome to the collective. Don't let any of them fool you, I'm in charge here. You don't look like much of a fighter. Are you assisting Vultaire with Castle Plun-Darr?"

Dr. Ossifra huffed. "Indeed I'm not. I want nothing to do with this fiasco."

Pumyra smirked. "I think it's a little too late for you, doctor."

"Quite."

"We're finished here." Vultaire announced. "Ossifra, come with me to the workshop. You may tell me how you would like your things arranged." Vultaire led her out the door in the hopes of ending another argument before it begins.

"A feline, how fascinating. Have never been lucky enough to come across a fresh cat corpse." She thought aloud, pushing her pram. "I do hope to dissect one in the near future."

"Oh you will, a rare specimen at that m'love."

"Useless." Pumyra said inwardly as she watched the birds exit side by side. She shook her head, exhaling a frustrated sigh.

"Cute couple." Addicus remarked, his level of sincerity questionable.

"Where's Kaynar? I need his nose."

"He left awhile ago."

Pumyra's eyes narrowed. "To where? How long before he gets back?"

Addicus shrugged. "How should I know? Am I holding his leash?"

She smacked her palm over her forehead. "It figures the only one of you that could be useful to me actually followed my first orders."

Monkian scowled at her. "Vultaire better hurry up with my sky cutter. I can't wait to go home where the females know when to shut up and bend over."

Pumyra reached for her crossbow. "I'm real tempted to make **you** bend over, you stupid ape."

A primal screech erupted from Addicus as grabbed her by her ponytail and gave it a swift tug. "The only reason we haven't torn you limb from limb is because we know his magic would put you back together."

"That so?" Pumyra jabbed him hard in the diaphragm then kneed him in the groin. She jerked her head free as he doubled over, winded with his hands over his crotch "Don't let that discourage you." She smoothed down her mane then turned her back to him.

Pumyra huffed as she left, disgusted with her supposed allies. She envied Grune that moment; he gets to stay dead and miss all this aggravation. However Mumm-Ra trusted her to keep his minions in check and she did not intend to disappoint him.

She couldn't help but resent her love for asking this of her as necessary as it may be. Being this close to the rats alone made her uneasy. Any extended time spent among Slithe, Addicus, Kaynar or Vultaire was enough to give her a splitting migraine. It seemed she would have to wait here with the whole damned lot of them.

After a brief passing through a few winding corridors Pumyra came to a wide oaken door enforced with iron. She entered her chamber. Interested only in collecting her thoughts in solitude she walked out onto a jagged ledge. She sat, legs dangling over the swampland below. Few stars shined that night. She thought of saying the hell with Kaynar and searching alone, but Lynxana was of the Prowl which meant she didn't leave a trail. Sadly she was stuck until that mad cur returned. "_Lynxana better be worth the trouble. I should have killed Lion-O in the Pit and took the other stones. It could have ended smoothly…_" A cold gust of wind howled by. She held her knees to her chest.

_"…_  
_…_  
_…_  
_…I should have just ended him there… But I didn't…"_

A few hours later…

A lizard riot raged on in the background. The sound of her thoughts were deafened by the clashing of swords and axes. Pumyra knelt over a wounded soldier. She placed her palms over the profusely bleeding puncture wound in his abdomen. The arrow was in too deeply; no use removing it. _"Keep breathing!"_ She instructed. "_Stay with me._" She looked into his panicking eyes. She felt such pity as he writhed with pain and struggled to inhale. She tried so desperately to dress the wound and keep him alive. Doing so felt natural; as natural as fighting any fight in the pit. Had she really done this before? Why wasn't she fighting? There was no hope or this poor bastard, but she tended to him as if it were her duty.

Pumyra turned for a moment only to grab a another rag. When she turned back Lion-O laid there bleeding out in place of the random soldier. She dropped her rag. After blinking once her eyes shot open. She sat up quickly in a cold sweat. She looked around and realized she was still outside on the ledge. Her heart stopped racing. An orange-red glow of oncoming dawn divided the dark purple sky and the horizon. It made Third Earth look so serene. What a crime it is for nature to lie. Feeling cold and a little stiff, she stood exhaling a yawn as she stretched.

"When did I fall asleep?" She wondered aloud, rubbing her shoulders for warmth as she returned inside. "Another weird dream…damn it." She paused a moment to remember the details in the hopes of coming up with some significant meaning to any of it, but already details started to blur. She remembered the very last moment. Lion-O's face stood out in her head vividly. It didn't bother her as much as it probably should have. She would never admit it aloud or allow herself to dwell on it, but there were times she missed the awkward young prince's company.

Pumyra rarely slept anymore. She hadn't been able to fall asleep normally since her resurrection The few hours of sleep her body did need were spent lost in one dream after the other. Pumyra was never able to really remember them when she woke. She told herself time and time again dreams are meaningless. She trusted Mumm-Ra intruded on her memories to spare her more pain. After all she can't mourn the loss of what she doesn't remember losing. Mumm-Ra showed her the most important memory; the day she died along with everything else she cared about. Her pain is what attracted the ancient evil spirits to her and fueled her new life. That's all she focused on. That's all she could focus on…

Everyone will wake soon. Mumm-Ra would be displeased if she wasted any further time. She washed quickly then set out to avoid the other animals especially Addicus. _"Kaynar couldn't have gotten that far."_ She reasoned inwardly. _"He's the least inconspicuous being on Third Earth; he won't be hard to find. It's better than waiting around here."_

She took a shortcut through the kitchen. No one had started cooking, but she heard the clunking of cookware and carnivorous feasting sounds coming from the mess hall. Curious, Pumyra poked her head out. To her surprise Kaynar sat at the generals' table with his breakfast sprawled out in front of him; a beheaded half-gutted rat carcass. Behind him wedged on the blade of his halberd was his head dripping blood down the chair. That did not seem to deter Kaynar from his meal which he ate with his bear hands and teeth.

He forced a dog female she didn't recognize to sit on his lap. Kaynar growled and yanked at her muzzle every time she started to squirm or kick too much. "Hungry, Brindle?" He reached inside his kill, pulled out a segment of intestines and held it to her snout. The blood splattered down her clothes and clean white fur.

The female, unable to vocally protest, whimpered and turned her nose away. Kaynar laughed at her reaction. "More for me!"

Pumyra couldn't watch any longer. She walked over and slammed her palms against the table.

Kaynar's eyes locked with hers; his crazed grin never fading. "Good morning. The place is really coming along, isn't it? There's even a morgue upstairs just like when I was puppy! I don't know who's idea it was to put the brains in the window, but the backlight from the sun through the jars is a nice touch." He said much too casually. His excited smile wavered a bit. "We have a rat problem though." He snickered, waving his halberd up and down a few times, using the head as a puppet for her amusement.

Pumyra did not laugh. Could he really talk this much the whole journey? She prayed not. "You should cook what you kill. You'll make yourself sick."

"Not yet?" Kaynar's eyes danced around the room as if it were three times more crowded than it really was. "Where are the guys? I want them to meet my bitch. My bitch, Mumm-Ra's bitch, Mumm-Ra's bitch, my bitch. Sorry I took so long. She made me go back for her sled."

"Shut up." Pumyra yanked Brindle of his lap and cut off her muzzle.

"I am NOT your bitch!" She snarled the moment her mouth was free. She looked to Pumyra, wiping blood from her fur. "Thank you for that. He's delusional; I barely know this sociopath so if you'll excuse me-"

Kaynar grabbed her tail. "Neh eh eh." He scolded her. "You can't leave. You owe me."

"For WHAT?! Kaynar, there was **never** an **us**. If you don't quit it I will kill you in your sleep."

He laughed. "Jokes on you, bitch! I don't sleep!"

"HEY!" Pumyra interrupted. "I don't know what this is about and I don't really care. Work through it on your own time." She pushed the carcass off the table to fully get Kaynar's easily lost attention. "Kaynar, where is this pack you're supposed to gather? Is she it?"

"Nah, I just wanted to pick up my bitch up first. I figured I could pound her out raw once for luck before I pay my kin a visit." He explained nonchalantly.

Brindle made a sour face. "Lay a paw on me and I'll snap off your dick."

"I'd pay you to see that." Pumyra offered.

"Ooohoohoo kinky."

Pumyra decided she might get father speaking with the female. "Listen-"

"Brindle."

"Brindle, there's a war going on-"

"I've heard."

"Our lord is gathering an army. Can you fight?"

The sled dog paused. "I can fuck better, but I can fight. Neither I do for free."

"You didn't charge me."

"So you wouldn't trip me in the pit!"

"Mumm-Ra pays his subjects well to kill Thundercats." Pumyra explained.

"I have nothing against cats really, but killing them isn't beneath me for the right price. No offense."

"Free lodging, free food, territory, a license to kill-" Kaynar chimed in. "I bet you'll like the last one. I never mentioned all this on the way here?"

"No. Half the time you weren't even talking to me!" Brindle bore her canines at Pumyra. "Whatever you're trying to sell me, forget it! You can't pay me enough to be around him."

"How touching. I love you too, Brin."

"The licence to kill includes him." Pumyra motioned to the jackal. "But first, Mumm-Ra sent new orders. I need you two to track a cat for me."

Brindle's ears drooped. "There are more animals here. If I refuse they will kill me, right?"

Pumyra nodded yes. "But my master will make it worth your while in the long run if you agree."

Brindle thought it over a moment. She sighed, defeated. "Fine. Hail Mumm-Ra."

"Road trip, alright!" Kaynar howled at the ceiling in anticipation. "Who are we hunting?"

Pumyra held up a sash from a woman's dress. "Lynxana, Grune's AWOL second in command. Slithe found it with his things after the portal to the astral plain swallowed him."

Kaynar and Brindle took turns sniffing it. "Not the freshest scent, but I can work with that. Where was she seen last?"

"According to the reptile she was stationed in the forest of Silence."

Kaynar's expression sobered, a rare occurrence.

"Something wrong?"

His ear twitched. He chuckled. "Nope. When do we start?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Give us an hour." He frowned as he pushed himself away from the table and stood. "C'mon, bitch. Let's pick us a room." He grabbed Brindle by the arm and dragged her with him once again.

She growled, but made much less effort to protest this time around.

Pumyra stared at the bloody mess he left on the table and floor, shaking her head. "Lynxana better be worth the trouble."

Author's note; Poor poor Pumyra. Hope the number of fan characters in this chapter didn't ruin the experience for everyone. By request I started the Sick Pack episode. I think I'm going to enjoy writing this far too much. I must have re-written this four or five times now, but I'm happy with the dialog. We didn't see enough of the new mutants in my opinion so much about of their personal lives and the cultures of their different species are based on my own head cannon. Beware my head cannon lol. Because this is a villain centric episode the content will be more graphic than previous chapters. Things will get worse (also I'm curious to see how many dead babies I can fit into one fan fiction. We're up to six I think and there's over ten episodes to go =D). So have fun. As always thank you everyone for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 4: "Sick Pack"

Author's note; Again, I must warn anyone reading this that the content of the previous chapter, this chapter and next two chapters will be more graphic in terms of language, situations and violence than previous chapters. I reiterate; **no** **fucks** will be given by **me** concerning censorship during the writing of this episode. No fucks given at all. No fucks. None. Please use your own digression when reading; I'm usually incapable of using mine. If you are a younger reader (younger than 18) please do not read my fan fiction (unless you are a younger reader who gives no fucks either, in which case high five and enjoy the fan fiction).

Part 2

Castle Plun-Darr; Morning, the barracks.

_"There was your hour, Kaynar. Where are you?"_ Pumyra asked inwardly, glaring out a large gothic red-tinted window. She slumped back against the rough stone wall impatiently. "I want to get this over with sometime this century.

The morning horn blasted through the hallway. Moments later a mob of lizard soldiers vacated their rooms in the daily rush to reach their assigned posts.

Most paid her no attention. A few of the friendlier ones waved or wished her good morning. Pumyra quickly greeted them in return wearing a warm smile. Growing up in Thundera she was raised to dislike lizards. Now she was given no choice but to work beside them; not a grueling task for the most part. True they have a cold demeanor about them, but from her few experiences conversing with them, as a whole they are not "all bad." The ones are bad are horrid however.

She noticed Slithe groggily dragging his hefty carcass around the corner at the far end of the corridor with Kask, Sauro and Khamai in behind him. To her displeasure, Addicus tagged along with them apparently feeling wide awake and unusually chatty. "-do you people start with two then whoever is interested jumps in or do you organize the orgy as a community?" Puymra overhead the tail end of a stupid and/or unnecessarily detailed conversation concerning sex. She remembered overhearing some ridiculous conversations shared between the Thundercat males. This one was sure to top all of them.

Slithed yawned. "Don't asssk us ssstupid questions thisss early, Addicus."

"I'm just curious. Never talked to you people before." Addicus half grunted half chuckled, forcing an innocent expression on his face. "Will a few of you start turning female because all of you are male or does that only work the other way around?" He pressed Slithe's buttons further.

One of the lower ranking officers flashed the monkian a strange sideways look. "-Only certain species are hermaphroditic…" The soldier clarified. He glanced downward, embarrassed by the subject.

"It's a don't asssk don't tell sssort of thing for cold bloodsss." Slithe explained to Addicus He quickened his pace a little, hoping Addicus would have ended the subject on that note, but he pressed even further.

"Which species?" Addicus looked around at the other lizards. "I can't tell one of you from another. What about you, Slithe? Where you female once or however it works?"

A low hiss escaped through his jagged teeth as he swiped his tail under Addicus's legs then landed a solid left hook across his jaw, sending him toppling over backwards. Slithe immediately after pounced on Addicus and proceeded to strike him repeatedly across the head.''

Addicus knocked the reptile off in one blow, but Slithe recovered quickly. Others joined in on his behalf.

"What a cluster fuck." Pumyra's shook her head at the childish fight in progress. She pinched the bride of her nose in a futile attempt to fight away an oncoming headache. Her first instinct was to break them up, but she decided things would resolve themselves quickly enough.

It took five or six lizards for each arm plus Sauro's infamous submission hold to force Addicus still. Slithe held a broadax to his throat and hissed in his face, "Find sssomething conssstructive to do before I lob off your head and kick it to Mumm-Ra like a fucking rubber ball!"

Addicus jerked his arms free. "The Mumm-Ra card you like to pull doesn't scare me." Grinning smugly and chest out he shoved past the lizard general.

_"Because you're an idiot."_ Pumyra, and probably every lizard present was thinking. She flashed Addicus a cross look as he stomped past her. "Good morning mister popular." She smiled at him.

She expected threats or the usual "Piss off", but instead, Addicus's expression softened a bit. "Morning." He placed his hand against the wall and leaned casually next to her. "If you can take a punch like you throw one I could easily picture you as a lemur for awhile." He reached for her ponytail, gently running two fingers through it.

Shocked and too nauseated to respond verbally she raised her hand to him, extending her middle finger.

"Hoo." Monkian flashed her a rather lewd grin then walked away.

"Does he know how to do anything besides hit things and piss people off?" She thought aloud.

Slithe shrugged. "Apparently not. What are you ssstill doing here?"

"Waiting for Kaynar, not that its any of your concern."

"He's back?"

"Don't go in the mess hall just yet." She warned. "He left his kill in there."

Slithe's tail twitched with annoyance. "Ssson of a- I'll rub his nossse in it!"

"Missing breakfast wouldn't kill you." She teased. "You know what to do when I find Lynxanna, right?"

"Don't keep tabsss on me, cat; I'm not a brainless meat sssack or mental hack job. Worry about making it across the deadlandsss and back."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Are the snakes heading for the pyramid?"

"Yesss." Slithe confirmed with a nod. "I will rendezvous with them in the desert of sssinking sands once the lassst ssshipment from Cloud Peak hasss come in."

"Good. Try not to kill Addicus in the meantime."

"That's asking too much. He's lucky we need him…at least until we can get more like him." The thought put a sour frown on Slithe's face. "Maybe you would be better of taking a few of my men. Kaynar doesn't have the best focus."

"He is only going because his sense of smell is stronger than mine. Everyone else would just be dead weight; no offense, fellows." Pumyra waved apologetically to the others.

The lower ranking lizards seemed unfazed. "I would feel more confident about thisss endeavor if you did." Slithe insisted. "Thisss war has no place for femalesss. Why Mumm-Ra keeps enlisssting she-cats isss beyond me."

"It's not your place to question his reasoning is it?"

"No, I sssuppose not, but I'm ssstill right." Slithe started to walk away.

"As if you care." Pumyra's nose crinkled a little, insulted. "As far as your concerned the less she-cats around now the less your hatchlings will have to deal with in the future."

Slithe glanced back at her over his shoulder coldly. "Sssounds fair enough to me. Cats killed my offssspring a lifetime ago." His steely frown quickly turned into a spiteful grin. "Have fun walking the dog." With that he along with the other lizards descended the stairs.

Pumyra thought of a quip in return but didn't bother. _"Liar. Who could ever stand to touch him much less lay his eggs?"_ She once again leaned back against the wall, exhaling an annoyed sigh. "Any time, dog."

An ear-splitting scraping noise pierced her ears, making her teeth grind. Kaynar walked towards her, head high, ears forward and muzzle smiling while raking the edge of his halberd across the wall, leaning a nasty scratch in its path. Behind him walked Brindle carrying a large hiking backpack filled to the brim and a recently sharpened billhook strapped to her thigh, ears lowered in annoyance.

Kaynar stopped, keeping the edge of his blade pressed against the wall. Pumyra uncovered her ears. "Ready." He announced, looking eager. "Just need to hook her up to her sled and we're off." He motioned behind him to Brindle.

"It's about time. What were you…?" Pumyra glanced back at him over her shoulder as she started to escort them out. Something about Kaynar looked different; his features seemed neater and sleeker somehow. "Did you get…skinnier?"

He frowned. "Told you I look too skinny!"

"You are too skinny." Brindle argued in a dismissive tone. "Don't bitch; you needed all that nasty bristle groomed off. I won't be seen in Dog City with you looking like some forest freak."

Kaynar growled under his breath. "You better give it up later for this."

"No."

"I'm sorry I asked." Pumyra shook her head. "We're wasting daylight."

Kaynar wedged himself between her and Brindle and a threw an arm over both their shoulders. "I have a good feeling about this trip."

Hours later;

The trio moved quickly, but steadily across the marshlands. Pumyra led, knowing Rataro's swamps best of the three of them, but Kaynar often wondered, following his nose...or maybe he was following the voices in his head.

They reached the far edges of the marshlands. Besides constantly stepping in muck and swatting away mosquitoes, the trek was not strenuous. Brindle insisted on carrying everything; claiming to be bred for it. To Pumyra's surprise, and relief, the combined weight of the load on her sled and backpack did not cause her to lag behind.

They climbed a steep hill. In the distance they could see a warm, dry savanna under calm blue skies. Castle Plun-Darr was just a haunting dark blur piercing through hazy overcast in the distant horizon.

Kaynar glanced back, sniffing the air. "Something's burning."

Brindle pointed upward, and yelped.

"What?" Pumyra glanced upward higher just slightly. A giant flaming mass was hurdling towards them. "Move!"

The females ran for cover. Smiling Kaynar backed away a few steps, watching the flames zoom in alarmingly fast. The projectile hit just before the base of the hill. The impact of the fireball shook the ground, scattering a wave of fire upward. A hot wind bursts blew through his fur, singing his cheeks and the tips of his ears a little.

Pumyra and Brindle peered down the hill at the smoldering crater left by the impact in the earth, still crackling and burning. From what they could measure visually the fodder annihilated a chunk of earth twenty some odd yards across and ten feet deep.

"What the hell was that?" Pumyra wondered aloud.

"I think it came from the castle." Brindle replied. "Balls! It nearly hit us!"

"Vultaire is busy making new toys." Kaynar laughed. "I call dibs on whatever launched that!" He shouted, pointing to the flames.

"Ask Vultaire to share when we get back; come on." Pumyra shoved Kaynar along, eager to get father out of range before a second fireball is fired.

Brindle adjusted her shoulder straps then followed, tail drooping low. "I don't have a good feeling about this trip."

Meanwhile; Castle Plun-Darr; Vultaire's workshop.

Vultaire studied the footage of the fireball launcher tests intently, taking note of the data collected. He frowned (or as close to it as his beak would allow). The results were not to his satisfactory. "Still needs adjustments." He closed the window then stood from his chair. He started to tinker with a smaller machine sitting in peaces in the center of the room; an old torture device Vultaire intended to revamp for a certain tiger. It resembled a table with restraints built into the corners, but crafted from iron to shape the outline of a person.

He spent the night contently engrossed in his work alternating between laboring over the propulsion units, the torture device and programming the castle's defenses. It had been a few days since he slept and going on three weeks since he left the castle for any reason. His pink skin had paled and his shiny plumage dulled to a merky brown-black in contrast. He was no longer Prefect; no longer a bird of the public so he no longer put forth effort in his appearance, only his inventions.

A small ovoid communication device hovered beside him. "Is everything alright? I felt the floor shake." He heard his wife's voice from the tiny speaker crystal clear along with the grinding of an electrical surgical saw going through a ribcage. What a symphony.

Vultaire was pleased to hear her working and in a good mood. "Just a test, dovey. Carry on."

"Oh lovely. What are you working on now?"

"I'm recalibrating the four winds; shouldn't take long. Then I can begin construction on the Vulture II."

"I'm dreadfully sorry about what that nasty cat did to your Vulture I. It was such a beautiful ship."

"No major loss. It gives me an excuse to perfect the new model." Vultaire reasoned. "That "nasty cat" did teach me a valuable lesson. I may not be the right bird to command an active military, but I'm the right bird to construct the weaponry."

"You always did prefer the company of machines just as I prefer the company of corpses."

"Social interaction is highly overrated and mentally draining. Eighty-five percent of my old position involved hobnobbing; I would know." He agreed. "How are the accommodations?"

"My new morgue is just like home, dovey; simply wonderful." Dr. Ossifra assured him. "My cadavers are all accounted for and chilling on ice. It was hard to get in the mood at first, but I think I can manage here." She admitted. "So many families are going to be outraged at their loved ones' funerals today."

Vultaire shrugged indifferently before setting one tool aside for another. "Consider their bodies donations to science. I know you have your doubts, but it's not so terrible building for Mumm-Ra's army. The independence is actually quite liberating."

"I fear you're in over your head, that's all."

There was long moment of silence between the two.

"Are you still angry, dovey?"

"I'm not quite sure how to feel." Dr. Ossifra confessed. "This happened so fast. There was news in the gazette about the fall of Thundera, but I never imagined the wars would reach Avista."

"Neither did I, but the birds must adjust to the current circumstances."

"And if they cannot?"

"Then I do not foresee you running low on cadavers at any point in the near future." Vultaire replied without missing a beat. He attached a small solar panel to the side of the table then punched in a long sequence on a large visual nightmare of a computer consol. "There, all set." He announced, giving the completed four winds device a nod of approval. A platform beneath the torture device hummed as it turned on and lifted the four winds a foot or so off the ground, allowing Vultaire to push it with ease.

Mechanical duel doors opened as Vultaire approached, allowing Vultaire entrance into an elevator. It brought him downstairs to the Dr. Ossifra's morgue where he was greeted by an overpowering stench of stomach fluids, cold blood and formaldehyde. Vultaire stationed the torture device next to the autopsy table his wife was currently laboring over. The identity of the deceased birdman on the table was unrecognizable with his chest cavity stretched wide open/ hallowed out and his scalp peeled back to expose the brain. His organs had already been removed en mass and were set aside in a large metal bin. She hummed pleasantly, reaching for her surgical tools.

Vultaire hovered over her shoulder. Watching her work relaxed him. "Impeccable precision, m'love."

"Thank you dovey." She removed her bloodied gloves and plague mask before giving him an affectionate peck on the throat. She looked over the four winds. "Oh, what a way to go."

Vultaire couldn't help but grin. "Mumm-Ra can have the lion, but I'm taking the tiger. After I pull him apart with this I want you to sew him back together then pull him apart again piece by piece while I watch."

"Oh you-" She gently slapped him. "Shall I wear that dress you like for the occasion, dovey?"

"I insist." He took her hand and gently held it against his cheek. "In the meantime, keep away from the riff raff."

"Oh, Addicus doesn't frighten me." Dr. Ossifra insisted, pulling away to cover the cadaver in a black tarp. "There is rhyme and reason to his brutality. He mutilates to feel empowered and because his kind knows no other way to behave. I've studied creatures far more dangerous when I was a nurse performing missionary work with my first husband and his other wives in Dog City."

"Allow me." Vultaire pushed the stretcher into a large freezer and slipped the cadaver into a empty slot. "The Hound Hill Asylum? Yes, I recall you mentioning it vaguely. Dr. Rooster Roc was mauled to death by lunatics during a patient upheaval, correct?"

Dr. Ossifra shook her head. "No, dovey not just him. Almost the entire staff including doctors, nurses, custodians, their young in the nursery and ALL the patients were mauled to death by ONE lunatic." She remembered every last grizzly detail and grinned. "The blood puppy we used to call him. Cute little fellow with an awful behavioral disposition. Used to rip people apart with his bear paws and teeth if we left him alone. Couldn't let him near anything sharper than a tea cozy or may the good gods help whoever was in limb's reach. We cared for him almost five years. He suffered from delusions, hallucinations, anxiety, drastic mood swings you name it, we treated him for it. It was so tragic. His pack found him nearly torn to shreds by a rabid predator when he was a pup. My first husband tested a new vaccine on him for the local populace. The vaccination was a success and the pup lived, but his delirium lingered and worsened. His pack never claimed him, so we kept him committed for observation and testing."

"Sounds traumatic."

"It was **glorious**." She waved a hand dramatically, the images of red still vividly imprinted in her memory. "The massacre of Hound Hill Asylum freed me of my insufferable life as a medical aid- and my cruel bastard of a late husband-" She added under her breath "-and inspired me to peruse mortuary studies."

"Be that as it may," Vultaire digressed. "It's best you keep your interaction with the other animals here to a minimum.

"Oh dovey. I have no intentions of leaving the morgue for anything besides joining you for a test flight in the Vulture II. What color will you paint her?" She asked, resting her head gently on his featherless chest.

Vulatire paused a moment to consider. "Black."

Several days later…

Mumm-Ra circled the casting pool slowly, deliberately. He observed a vast flat wasteland. An icy wind blew a thin wave of sand over the smooth glassy ground. Four of the five moons of third earth hovered in the night sky full; the fifth waxing. They lit the way for his minions, the only three living creatures in the whole area. He pondered over their positions like pawns on a chest board.

"Ah, there you are, my beloved." He focused on Pumyra faithfully on the hunt for the AWOL Lynxanna as he had ordered. "Good kitty. Reanimating you sapped what was left of the spirit stone's residual energy I harnessed, but you continue to prove useful to me."

**_"The spell binding her to your will is deteriorating, Mumm-Ra."_** The ancient spirits of evil warned. **_"Her heart will soon beat for the lord of the Thundercats. Use this to your advantage."_**

"I shall when the time comes, ancient ones." Mumm-Ra assured them, bowing his head slightly. "Love or hate, she will obey or suffer eternally."

Mumm-Ra observed Kaynar aiding Pumyra in the hunt. Mumm-Ra curled his boney fingers over the casting pool, tapping into Kaynar's fractured psyche briefly. A chorus of tormented whispers bubbled out of the water. "March on general, bring me the rest of your curs. How long can an animal survive on madness alone?" Mumm-Ra knew the answer all too well. "On the skin you're fodder just like the rest of your wretched species, but in your head is a weapon deadlier than any axe."

He grinned exposing two rows of jagged rotted teeth. "The demons inside him have festered to maturity, as you planned ancient ones. There is just enough residual energy from the mind stone to conjure Ma-Mutt."

**_"Very well. Watch the skies."_**

Meanwhile, in the deadlands…

"You know only one of the moons is real? The others are just ghosts of dead gods!" Kaynar shouted over the howling wind blasting in their faces in an attempt to make conversation.

"What?" Pumyra cried. "Oh who cares?" She dismissed whatever it was kaynar was rambling on about now. Covering her eyes to prevent blindness from the sand blowing, Pumyra looked back at Brindle who struggled to keep pace and pull her sled. "This path is horrible, Kaynar!"

"This is the only other way to avoid the Vortex! Just grin and bear it!"

Ahead the wind blew stronger. Out of nowhere intimidating dark clouds brew overhead in the previously clear starry sky. the temperature dropped a few degrees. Even Pumyra could smell the moisture in the air. "It's going to-!" A flash of lightening ripped the sky in two followed by a downpour of heavy rain.

The females stopped. "Great, monsoon season. Your timing is horrible too!" Brindle teased. "We need to find shelter!"

"Bitches always gotta complain." Kaynar sighed. "Follow me! My old home isn't far!" Kaynar sped off in a random direction. Pumyra and Brindle reluctantly followed.

"Where are you leading us?" Pumyra asked as she caught up beside him. "There's nothing out here!"

"You'll see!" He chimed.

A sinking feeling settled in Pumyra's stomach over that statement, but she swallowed down and kept running. A ways later they came to a large building made from the same mud bricks and giant feral pachyderm bones as most of the canine architecture on the continent was made of. A large, partially collapsed chain link fence surrounded the unkempt grounds. The few windows that existed were blocked off with rusted bars. Even in the dead of night while storming it was obvious the building had been abandoned many years ago. The roof and the foundation was in ruin.

"It looks like hell on a biscuit." Brindle commented. "I won't go in."

"You will unless you rather drown in a flood like a lost rat."

Pumyra sighed. "He's right. How do we get in?"

"From the back. You'll fall through the floor otherwise." Kaynar motioned for them to follow excitedly. "To the death chute!"

Pumyra and Brindle covered their noses as they crept through a wide, yet low tunnel. "What smells terrible?"

"It's the death chute- where they used to dump the dead." Kaynar smiled, breathing freely through his snout as if the musky stench in the air were lilac.

Pumyra struggled to step cautiously in the pitch black tunnel. "Who dumped who's dead? What was this place?"

"Not much farther to the basement, don't trip." Kaynar warned. He sniffed the air before taking a wide corner. "A long time ago this used to be an orphanage. Then during the prey wars between us and the cats it was a veterans' hospital, but after the packs of war started to lose power and the economy in Dog City went to shit a bunch of missionaries from the bird nation took it over, refurbished it and turned it into a mental pound. The named it the Hound Hill Asylum." He chuckled. "Polygamy is common practice for some birds from what I was told. The head doctor that used to run the mental pound was married to all the nurses and his youngest wife at the time hated his guts. I caught her riding one of the stiffs down here. She said she just wanted to spite him, but she kept on that rigor mortis boner like it-"

"Stop!" Pumyra held up her hand, gagging slightly. "Don't want to hear anymore, please."

"It was sexy." Kaynar stopped. He found a torch on the wall and passed it to Brindle to light it. The fire revealed what appeared to be a large dungeon at the end of the tunnel. Cells were divided by heavy iron barred doors. Many shackles and chains cluttered the floor.

"Hi mom. I'm home! You haven't met Brindle yet, have you? She's a keeper." Kaynar waved to a withered canine skeleton still partially clothed in dusty rags propped up against a large smear on the wall. Kaynar noticed the strange looks the females were given him. "That's my mom. She gets moon madness sometimes. The alpha of my pack sent her here because she ate my sister and tried to eat me when we were born. Birds think insanity is hereditary. Might be true."

"That's sad; they locked her away to die down here?" Pumyra frowned.

"No, they lobotomized her, then threw her down here." Kaynar corrected her. "What they do is take this thin metal rod and shove it up your nose until-"

"We're not sleeping down here, are we?" Brindle interrupted.

"Na, upstairs is more cozy. Bye mom, see you later…Do I have to? Not in front of my- Okay, for you." Kaynar leaned forward and gave his mother's remains a kiss of the cheek.

He led them up the stairs and proceeded to give the grand tour of the asylum. "That's where they kept the screamers and moaners and that's where they kept the laughers and over there they kept the self mutilators and-" Kaynar motioned to individual wings and rooms explaining which patients were kept and how closely they were monitored. "They don't really separate crazies in places like this. At least not when I was a pup." He continued. "They just lump them all together under one roof; the violent lunatics, the retards, the nymphomaniacs, the homosexuals- They chained me up with all those sick freaks, can you believe that?"

"You? No…" Brindle shook her head.

"Heeeere's KAYNAR!" The jackal kicked open a large steel door. It crashed against the wall, echoing a loud **clang **through the halls. "This is the lobby, make yourself at home. We have to keep it down because some of the neighbors complain I'm too **LOOOOOOUUUUD**!" He boomed up at the top of his lungs.

Thunder blasted through the ceiling, shaking the crumbling foundation.

Dripping wet from the storm, Pumyra sat hugging her knees to her chest, still unconvinced taking shelter in an abandoned canid insane asylum was a good idea. Kaynar and Brindle shook their coats to dry, drenching her further. _"I hate dogs…"_ She thought, using a tremendous amount of energy to fight back the urge to claw their throats out.

Her thoughts were cut short by bolts of lightening visible through many holes in the upper floors and ceiling. In a few short seconds the bolt lit up the wing like a flash bulb. Details terrorized her keen nocturnal eyes within those few moments of visibility. She could see the establishment's busy past and good intentions turn to rot. She could see doorways to many uninviting rooms. Their interiors remained shrouded in blackness, but for a moment could sense rage and sorrow pouring from spirits most likely dwelling in the shadows.

Lightening struck again this time revealing corpses long since shriveled in the dry heat. They had been twisted and cut up to craft furniture to replace what had been broken in a fit of madness. Bones cluttered the floor. No matter where or how she sat they poked her. Hides viciously torn from their previous owners provided some cushion, though it did not make up for the overwhelming stench coming from the layer of dried blood and several other bodily fluids Pumyra cared not to identify coating three quarters of the entire interior of the building.

KABOOM!

The bolts were brighter this time. Shorter. The storm was getting closer. Some stains upon a careful look revealed sentences on the walls. She squinted, struggling to read. Many were smeared or too faded from age, but she could make out a few, "I hear them.", You never helped me." and -

Kaynar set fire to an old metal trash bin. "That's better. Sorry, bitches, can't do much about the draft, but we can dry off." He shook one last time.

"Pumyra kicked a the upper half of a skeleton lying at her feet. It crumbled to dust. She turned her nose up at the mess around her. "I was more comfortable in the dark."

"What's the matter, kitty? You don't like what I've done with the place?" Kaynar chuckled, grinning, but it faded quickly.

She started to wring out her mane. "Kaynar, you're a local. How long will this storm last?"

He sniffed the air then shrugged. "Not much longer. The wet season is never long enough out here. The forest of Silence isn't more than three days away if we make no more stops."

"Hope it's dry by morning." Brindle thought aloud digging through her belongings for a brush and a change of clothes. Kaynar noticed some firelight bouncing off some glass in one of the bags. Without permission he reached in and pulled out a half empty bottle of whisky. "Holding out on me?" He laughed before pulling the cork and taking a sniff. "You have good taste." He took a swig.

Brindle snatched it from him. "You shouldn't drink; we're on the job."

"I shouldn't drink coffee either, but I do." He laughed, urging her to join him with a friendly elbow nudge. Brindle barked at him. Kaynar's expression hardened a bit. "You need to lighten up or this is going to be a VERY long trip." He grabbed her collar and ripped her clothes off her torso.

Brindle punched him dead in the sternum, winding him. Kaynar seemed to get a kick out of the rough contact though. He wheezed out laughter. "Next dress you ruin I replace with your hide." She warned, poking him in the chest. "That nice red coat is the only part of you I'm keeping around for much longer."

"Keep telling yourself that, Brin." He chuckled before taking a seat on a makeshift chair stuffed with assorted bones and skulls. "We'll see who's tree you bark up when I'm the alpha of alphas."

Brindle dismissed him under her breath. Pumyra's ears perked. "So you DO plan to accomplish something useful out here."

"You sound doubtful."

"Some details might change that. Who are you recruiting?"

"I hadn't planned on telling you my plan." Kaynar burst out a laugh, slapping his knee.

"As your superior I suggest you consider it."

"His plan is not complicated. In all dog packs to be the new alpha you have to kill the old alpha." Brindle explained. "You would have to kill the alphas from the six dominant packs before any canine would call you general." She warned Kaynar.

Kaynar kept smiling._ I wish they had left my tail so I could wag it. Take some medicine, cur. The idea makes me feel like a pup in a candy shop. You're still in control here. Bash the whore over the shoulders!_ His expression seemed forced now. He stood to pace the floor, rubbing his shoulders.

"Cold?"

Kaynar didn't respond. Pumyra reached to stoke the flames higher. "It doesn't really matter how you do it, I guess as long as you rally some dogs on our side. So far you've pulled your own weight; I'm pleasantly surprised. You look like Hell though. Try to sleep before we reach the forest." She instructed.

Kaynar froze with his back to them. "Animals who enter the forest of silence all wind up in a place like this." He forced a nervous chuckle. "I'm going to hunt breakfast." He announced.

Pumyra cocked her head, confused. "No you're not; it's still storming out." She denied him.

Kaynar's eyes widened with paranoia. He started to head for an exit. "Fuck you. I'm not staying."

"Fuck YOU! You LED us here! You said there's no other shelter close by. We're stuck until the storm passes." Pumyra tried to pull him back by his wrist, but Kaynar snarled at her and jerked it free. "I order you to stay." She reached in her side pocket for a pellet.

Kaynar bared his canines at her. "I'm leaving! This place is evil!"

"Then why bring us here?"

"I didn't!" He swore, nearly in tears.

"Yes you-" Pumyra exhaled a frustrated growl.

Kaynar turned his head and barked, "SHUT UP, BITCH!"

Brindle frowned. "I didn't say anything!"

"Not talking to you!"

"We should stick together. We can always hunt at dawn." Brindle argued.

"You're a hauling dog. I hunt. Be back before you wake up. We leave right after we eat."

"Wait! I said to-" Pumyra started to chase after him.

"Let him go." Brindle advised. "He'll be back."

Pumyra looked over her shoulder. Kaynar had already took off. "And if he's not? How will I get to the Forest of Silence?"

"Kaynar can hold his own. I'm not lucky enough for him to drown in the mud." Bindle cleared a spot for her to sit.

"If he's scared of this place is it really wise to stay the night? Maybe he knows something we don't."

Brindle shrugged. "No, he's is just having an episode. Better he has it outside away from me. Relax while look to see if anything I have will fit you. I know cats hate to be wet."

"Don't bother, I'm fine." Pumyra sat. "Some of that would be the meow though." She motioned to the bottle of liquor.

Brindle passed it to her and let her drink. "You seem to handle Kaynar pretty well." Pumyra commended her before passing back the bottle.

Brindle took a quick sip herself. "Well, I may have lied. I know Kaynar pretty well- well enough to believe he spent his puppy hood chained to a wall somewhere in this heaven-forsaken place." She started to brush her thick white overcoat, stopping to pull clumps of dead fur when the bristles became too cluttered. "I may have lied about other things too. I don't have anything against cats per se, but I do have business with a lion from Thundera. Calls himself the lord of the Thundercats. I thought your lord wiped out king Claudis's army."

"Most of it." Pumyra confirmed. "What business might you have with a lion?" She asked casually.

"Personal."

"Well, if you're hoping to kill him, get in line behind me." Pumyra stretched.

"Oh no. The lion I need alive. He knows the whereabouts of someone else I want dead- or he may know. I'm not entirely sure yet. That's the only reason why I'm sticking with this sorry pack." She smirked. "Could you do me a huge favor; let him live until I know one way or another."

"I can't make promises." The puma warned. "My lov-er-lord Mumm-Ra wants him dead more so than I do and I REALLY want Lion-O dead."

"Lion-O?" Brindle repeated. "A name makes this so much easier.." She noticed Pumyra shivering. "If you don't want a change of clothes at least take the wet ones off."

Pumyra blushed a little. "And change where? In the creepy padded rooms? No thank you. I'll survive; trust me."

Brindle sniffed the air. "Kaynar left. Strip right here." She turned slightly to give Pumyra the illusion of privacy.

"Thank you, but no thank you."

"Do you really think anything you have under those rags are going stimulate me? Can you even imagine just how jaded I am?"

Pumyra caved in. "All right; don't take offense. I barely know you." She slid her dress off her shoulder and let the wet material fall to her ankles. She draped them on Kaynar's Chair and pushed it closer to the flames in the hopes they would dry quicker then took her spot next to Brindle.

"Here." Brindle pulled a blanket off her sled and wrapped it over Pumyra. "I'm not proud of what I am you know?"

"Excuse me?"

"I see how you look at me; like I'm lower than dirt as all females do. Listen, the only reason I brag about selling myself is because I know hearing the details kills him inside."

"Who, Kaynar?"

Brindle nodded.

"I look at you as I would any other animal." Pumyra assured her. "Your past and your reasons for joining us are irrelevant."

"If you say so...This Lion-O must have screwed you out both ends for you to fight a war against your own kind." Brindle presumed aloud.

"Lion-O failed my entire species. He destroyed whatever future I could have hoped for."

"I know how that feels."

"Do you?"

Brindle nodded solemnly. "Yes. I do."

She studied the Samoyed a moment, or rather how the soft glow of the flames glistened against her. "You have beautiful fur." She noticed aloud, changing subjects.

"Thank you." Brindle replied absently. She had heard that same compliment from a million other animals. Sadly it meant nothing to her coming from Pumyra.

"May I brush it? It might relax me." She blushed, a little embarrassed for asking.

Brindle shrugged then handed her the brush. "Go for it; saves me a chore."

Pumyra knelt down behind Brindle and started to run the brush through her thick white fur flowing down her neck and back. Her pelt felt so silky and soft. Just as Pumyra hoped the motion soothed her shattered nerves. She kept focus on the tangles and blocked out the haunting aura of the night. "I would kill for a mane like this. "

"It's all in the pedigree. I come from Hook Mountain. Not too many creatures can survive winters so cold." Brindle closed her eyes, enjoying the massage-like sensation of the wire bristles combing through her fur.

"If start to pull too roughly let me know."

"You're doing fine. This is helping me keep my mind occupied." He tail wagged a little, tickling Pumyra's bear leg. "In my pack, allowing another to groom your fur is the most sincere display of trust."

"I'm flattered. You don't seem like a trusting animal."

"Not at all. You have a very odd scent." Brindle's snout crinkled a bit. "It's a sad scent like death."

"That isn't death you're smelling. It's the new life Mumm-Ra gave me to replace what Lion-O ruined. He's the only being on Third Earth I've come to trust anymore."

"Never count on males. They exist to turn females into puppets." The bitch warned.

"Mumm-Ra is more than a male. Of all his subjects he genuinely values my existence."

"You think highly of your lord, don't you? You love him?" Pumyra paused. Brindle took her silence as a yes and laughed. "Another youth convinced the power of love can conquer all. HA!" Her tail wagged, amused. "I've got news for you, kitten lips, love isn't some ultimate power that keeps the planets in orbit. Love was invented by the evil spirits to hinder animal kind. It can be corrupted just like any other force in the universe. Mumm-Ra's love is meaningless."

Pumyra yanked the tuft of Brindle's neck roughly. "Are you a soothsayer? A mind reader? No? Then don't assume you know what's going on inside my head. Puppet or not I still outrank you." The puma hissed in her ear before releasing her.

"Didn't mean to rub you the wrong way. Just giving some good advice." Brindle smoothed down her fur, glaring daggers at Pumyra. "We're both tired and miserable. A good long sleep will make the night pass quicker."

Pumyra nodded. "Go ahead. I'll stay up a while, keep watch."

"Suit yourself. No one in their right mind would sneak into this shit hole. We're living proof." Brindle stretched then sprawled out on the floor to get comfortable. "Most people I hate, but I like you. For a cat, you're a real bitch."

Pumyra laughed. "Sleep well." She sat upright, staring past the fire into the shadows. She prayed morning came swiftly and to a lesser extent hoped morning brought Kaynar back with it. She watched Brindle's chest move up and down slowly; the only indication she had fallen asleep already. Unlike Kaynar, she was a light breather and did not snore. Pumyra suspected pulling her sled all this way wore Brindle out more so than what she leads on.

Though at no point did she intend to admit this aloud to her, but Pumyra liked Brindle as well. She sensed a kindred spirit between the two of them or maybe their personalities just meshed well. Despite this her better judgment told her to keep Brindle on a short leash if she hoped to get any further use out of her. The sled dog's agenda could potentially conflict with hers. Pumyra made a mental note not to count on her.

Her thoughts drifted into the shadows. Her ears soon grew accustomed to the eerie moans, bumps and creaks of the old asylum and the overwhelming sense of danger passed. The rain tapped a comforting rhythm against the roof and outer walls. She could feel her eyelids getting heavy…

Hours later…

Pumyra found herself exploring the halls of the Hound Hill Insane Asylum. Brightly lit torches fastened to the walls guided her. The floors had been swept and scrubbed recently. Corpses did not litter the floors. Blood did not stain the walls. Everything looked new and sterile, but a haunting aura still invaded the air. A chorus of hysterical laughter, tortured howls, weeping and incoherent moaning and babbling boomed through the building. It made her fur stand on end.

She walked past the lobby area Kaynar, Brindle and her had settled for the night in. It too was clean and new, but filled with dogs, birds and a few monkians bumbling about oddly. Most kept busy with simple activities such as playing cards or reading or tossing a ball back and forth. Others were obviously too unhinged for recreation. A few kept to the corners, rocking back and forth while they sat, mumbling. One bird woman proceeded to pluck herself bald one by one. The other animals looked at Pumyra, but past her completely at the same time. A medical team monitored the rabble, keeping the more ornery ones in line with apathetic force. Watching the scene disturbed Pumyra a bit so she moved on.

Two St. Bernards in white coats shoved past her in the hall as if she wasn't there. They pulled a young red dog in a leather straight jacket along by chains. He growled, shaking his head furiously. Hen nurses flocked close behind jotting down notes. The patient whimpered, keeping his head and tail drooped low as the white coats led him to a room down the hall and locked him inside. She followed for a closer investigation.

Pumyra stopped at a large one way glass window. She jumped, startled by the reflection of her nine-year old self staring back at her. _"That's impossible."_ She put her face close to the glass in the hopes of seeing some trace of reality.

Someone hurled themselves against the glass. Pumyra cried out and jumped back a step. A light from inside the room flickered. For a few brief seconds she could see the young pup with copper fur battered and covered in dried blood desperately pounding against the glass. The thick glass muffled his frantic yipes and curses. A white coat yanked him back by the scruff of his neck. The pup flailed, snapping at him, but the larger dog eventually pinned him to the floor, leashed and muzzled him. A rooster brightly feathered and also wearing a white coat stuck the squirming pup in the neck with a syringe.

Upon receiving the "medicine" the pup laid helplessly on the floor and went into convulsions. The rooster observed, jotting down notes.

_"Why?"_ Pumyra asked inwardly.

The white coat tied his leash to a metal ring on the wall then followed the rooster out, bolting the door shut behind him. "Not quite the reaction I was hoping for." The rooster sighed. "When he's conscious prep him for the next session of electroshock therapy."

"He chewed up the padded room and bit sister Aerial's beak off. We can't bunk him with other patients, doctor." A white coat warned. "If he mutilates anyone else you might have lobotomize him and leave him below with the vegetables."

"Further tests will determine if that is truly a prudent solution." The rooster turned and looked to Pumyra with cold black eyes. He SAW her. They could all see her now. "Now now, no wondering about alone." He scolded, flipping through a file.

Pumyra backed away, but two hen nurses came up behind her out of nowhere and forced her still. "Stay away from me!" She ordered.

The rooster knelt down to her eye level. "I can't rid of you of these delusions unless you let us help you." He led the way to another room. The nurses dragged Pumyra along. She protested, but inside her child body she didn't have the strength to pull free or effectively fight back. The nurses and a few white coats placed her on a table and strapped her limbs and torso down tight. They put her head in a clamp, preventing her to look around freely. "Stop!" She begged before they wedged a piece of rubber between her teeth. A nurse, placed small electrodes on either side of her temples. "She's ready, doctor."

Out of the corner of her eye Pumyra could see a large machine with many dials, switches and gages. The "doctor" adjusted several dials then fetched his pen and clipboard. "Don't worry. We'll uncover those repressed memories and make you well again. This won't hurt." He lied. "Let's begin." With that, he pulled a large lever.

Pumyra's body trembled in the restraints as white hot electricity shot through the top of her head through her spine and to throughout the rest of her body. Her eyes burst open then clench shut then the burning, stinging sensation subsided.

"How do you feel?"

Pumyra groaned in response, tears trickling down the sides of her cheeks.

"Very good. Once again." The doctor pulled the large lever again, sending a higher voltage.

The pain brought Pumyra elsewhere…

Thundera; years ago. Inside a humble peasant home...

Pumyra, in her adult body again sat at a kitchen table. She didn't recognize the décor. Or did she? A feeling of déjà vu crept in as she slowly soaked in her new surroundings.

A tea kettle whistled.

"I still don't have a warm feeling about you joining the Thunderguard." A woman who looked like a middle-aged version of herself walked over from the stove and poured her a cup of tea. "At least I talked you out of trying out for the Lionesses."

``The kingdom always need field medics." Pumyra replied naturally. She was about to take a sip, but froze. _Who is this woman? Have I had this conversation before?_ "Will you visit me at Cat's lair during training?"

"When I can." The older puma assured her. "Your father would roll in his grave if he knew I was letting our only kitten run off to become a soldier, but he would feel proud while he rolled." She smiled, taking a seat across from her. "Maybe one of the princes will notice you around the lair grounds and ask you to be their princess."

Pumyra rolled her eyes. "They will never notice me. You just told a fairytale, mom." Mom? Was she really-?

"Don't sell yourself short. You're just as pretty as any noble's daughter" Her mother shook a finger at her. "Tygra is more of a cat and cuter, but Lion-O is the heir. Shoot for him."

Pumyra shrugged. "I think Lion-O is cute."

A chib chib carcass dropped out of nowhere and slammed on the table. Pumyra snapped back to reality as she sprung upright. A chib chib carcass with an axe wound in her side laid in front of her. She saw Kaynar standing over Brindle with a foggy look in his eye. "What are you doing?"

Brindle opened one eye, noticed Kaynar hovering over her like a zombie. She screamed, kicking him in the shin. "I told you STOP DOING THAT!" She pulled herself to her feet. "How long have you been standing there?"

"The rain stopped." Kaynar informed them lacking his usual energy in his voice. He pulled out a knife knelt down, started to skin the carcass and cut off the "good" meat. "Which one of you bitches feels like cooking? I'm starving."

Pumyra was too lost in thought to really pay attention to either of them. She sat hunched over, running her claws through her mane, trying to massage away a pounding migraine. She made an inward vow to become an insomniac. These dreams were beginning to drive her mad.

Her thoughts cleared after a moment or so. She realized she was still naked and scrambled for her clothes.

Kaynar caught a quick glance of Pumyra's bear breasts and smiled. "Well well, what kind of party did you two have without me?"

"Shut up." Pumyra snapped, adjusting her belt.

"Aren't we perky this morning." Kaynar grinned.

"I've had my fill of crazy for one journey."

"It's not over yet, kitty kitty."

Pumyra sighed. "Of course it isn't."

Author's note: Very Long chapter with a lot of description and not a lot happens. Some parts may be confusing. I just recently moved in with my fiancé, so I've only been able to work on this in small increments. Some of this chapter might not make sense. The first draft had way more random thoughts from Kaynar which made the chapter nearly unfollowable hence why I cut them. I wanted to give Kaynar slightly more background to explain why he's crazy (because who doesn't have fun writing a descent into madness story). There's more than one explanation. What's fact and what's just Kaynar being crazy is for you to interpret.

I based the Hound Hill Asylum on mental hospitals from the Victorian era, so the terminology/ classifications of the disorders and the treatment for them may seem cruel or insensitive. Next half of the episode; Pumyra finds out what exactly is waiting for her in the forest of Silence. Will she ever be her own cat again or remain Mumm-Ra's right hand lady until his or her demise? Is kaynar just crazy enough to become the alpha of alpha's and Ma-Mutt? Am I really dragging him into the 2011 series? *drums fingers together maniacally* Please read and find out. Sorry for the long hiatus. I hope part two wasn't a let down.


End file.
